Acteurs pour la bonne cause
by Little Bones
Summary: Yuka Nogami, qui en a plus qu'assez de voir que rien n'a changé entre Ryô et Kaori, décide d'agir à sa façon. En accord complice avec Saeko, elle décide de monter un spectacle de charité pour l'orphelinat dirigée par Mayuko, une amie de longue date à Saeko. Mais tout ne va pas se dérouler comme prévu... Kaori semble être devenue la cible d'un mystérieux couple...
1. Chapter 1

Acteurs pour la bonne cause.

_Nda : cette histoire fait suite à la fiction "Les neiges éternelles" et se déroule une dizaine d'années après "Vol à haut risque" (crossover avec Cat's Eyes)_

* * *

Chapitre 1 : Une demande bien particulière

Cela allait bientôt faire une semaine que Ryô et Kaori étaient revenus de leur séjour à la neige. Bien que la guérison de son mollet fût en bonne voie, Kaori continuait d'utiliser les béquilles pour se déplacer, préférant attendre l'aval de Kazue qui la suivait pour les petites séances de rééducation.

Noël avançait à grands pas, mais les comptes en banques commençaient à faire grise mine. Malgré sa bonne humeur suite à un réveil des plus agréables, Kaori n'avait pas le cœur en liesse. L'absence de travail se faisait sentir de manière significative, aussi fût elle agréablement surprise en trouvant une jeune fille en train d'écrire un X.Y.Z. sur le tableau à message… Mais une jeune fille, pas sure que Ryô accepte la demande.

Son sourire se transforma en soupir. Elle observa ensuite la silhouette de la future cliente qui maintenant indiquait le lieu du rendez-vous… Au Cat's Eyes. Ce n'était certes pas une femme plantureuse, mais la jeune étudiante était déjà bien formée pour son âge. Puis la silhouette lui sembla très familière et Kaori en retrouva le sourire.

La jeune femme s'arrêta d'écrire au contact d'une main douce et fine sur son épaule. Elle se retourna très lentement, surprise.

— Bonjour, Yuka, sourit la partenaire de Ryô.

— Ha ! Bonjour, Kaori, répondit-elle étonnée ne s'attendant pas à la voir si tôt. Comment vas-tu ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— Bien, merci et toi ?

— Je vais bien… Puisque je t'ai sous la main, aurais-tu un peu de temps à m'accorder ?

— Bien sur. Je t'offre un café ?

— Avec plaisir, répondit Yuka en un grand sourire.

… Plus tard, café Cat's Eyes…

Falcon était en train de faire la vaisselle lorsque la porte s'ouvrit en faisant tinter la petite clochette.

— Bonjour, Kaori. Bonjour, Yuka, salua-t-il sans lever la tête.

— Bonjour, Umibozû, Miki n'est pas là ? remarqua Kaori.

— Elle avait quelques courses à faire. Elle ne devrait plus tarder. Installez vous pendant que je m'occupe du reste, rétorqua-t-il de sa grosse voix.

— Tiens, tu as de la clientèle aujourd'hui, nota Yuka.

— Depuis quelques jours un peu plus que d'habitude, expliqua platement Falcon.

Il y avait effectivement trois tables bien remplies par des étudiants et des touristes de passage. Yuka et Kaori allèrent s'installer à la table habituelle, un peu à l'écart. Kaori soupira, soulagée d'être enfin assise.

— Comment va ta jambe ? S'inquiéta Yuka.

— Bien mieux, rassures-toi. Cela tiraille un peu, il n'y a rien d'alarmant à cela. Et comment se passe les études pour toi ?

— Je travaille d'arrache-pied, sourit la jeune Nogami… J'ai loupé de quoi écrire une bonne nouvelle. J'aurais aimé être à la neige avec vous, soupira-t-elle ensuite alors qu'Umibozû déposa un café et un chocolat chaud sur la table devant elles.

— Je ne suis pas certaine que cela aurait été une bonne idée avec ce pitre de Ryô, ricana Kaori.

— Puisque tu en parles… Où en êtes-vous tous les deux ? Demanda Yuka tandis que Kaori avait commencé à boire son café.

Elle recracha aussi sec le liquide doux-amer pour ne pas s'étouffer avec. Yuka, juste en face d'elle, évita de peu le jet.

— Excuse-moi, fit Kaori en toussant et récupérant son souffle.

La jeune Nogami ne su que penser de cette première réaction.

— Évite ce sujet si tu ne veux pas mourir jeune, fit Kaori si froidement que Yuka reposa le stylo et le carnet qu'elle venait de sortir pour prendre des notes.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas t'embarrasser, tenta-t-elle pensant alors que la relation avait enfin évolué.

— Tu ne m'embarrasses pas, dit Kaori un peu mal à l'aise avant de soupirer tristement.

En un certain sens, la situation était presque de nouveau au point mort et Ryô avait reprit ses vieilles habitudes… Les beaux jours à la neige lui semblaient si loin… Pourtant, elle sentait que son partenaire n'était pas franc. Par moment il n'hésitait par à lui montrer sa tendresse et parallèlement il faisait le pitre. Était-ce une façade ? Était-ce sa manière de donner le change face à des voisins très curieux comme Reika et Mick ? Elle n'avait pas eut l'occasion d'aborder ce sujet avec lui et cela commençait à la miner même si ce matin...

Le visage soudain triste de Kaori donna à Yuka sa réponse. Même silencieuse, celle-ci lui paraissait évidente… Rien n'avait bougé.

Et pourtant, elle était bien loin de se douter qu'elle était complètement dans le tort.

'Bon, j'ose espérer qu'après cela la situation sera plus claire' songea la jeune étudiante une étincelle de malice dans son regard.

— Venons en au fait, s'exclama soudainement Kaori en reprenant un sourire

— Je vais être directe. J'essaie de monter une pièce de théâtre en guise de spectacle de charité pour l'orphelinat où travaille Mayuko et j'aimerai que Ryô et toi fassiez partis de la troupe.

— Pour ma part je n'y vois aucune objection. J'ai simplement une demande supplémentaire.

— Je t'écoute.

— Pouvons-nous inviter les enfants et les personnels de l'orphelinat de Nozawa Onsen ?

— Celui pour lequel tu as participé au biathlon ?

— Celui-là même, rétorqua Kaori souriante.

— Pas de souci, je m'arrangerai.

— Merci pour eux.

— Crois-tu que tu réussiras à convaincre Ryô ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais je te promets que je ferai le maximum. Le mieux serait peut-être que tu sois là lorsque je vais lui en parler. Quand avais-tu prévu de nous faire part de ta demande si je ne t'avais pas interrompu à la station ?

— Demain, 12h, ici-même. Cependant nous ne serons pas seuls, j'ai aussi convié les autres participants.

— Pas de soucis, nous ferons ainsi connaissances, sourit Kaori.

— Oh ! Mais vous…

— Kaori, Yuka, bonjour, les interrompit Miki qui venait d'arriver.

— Bonjour, Miki, rétorquèrent-elles.

La conversation changea complètement de sujet. Miki demanda des nouvelles à Kaori, puis Yuka s'en alla après avoir regardé l'heure. De ce fait Kaori n'en su pas plus à propos de la pièce que Yuka voulait monter.

Regardant l'heure à son tour, Kaori salua ses amis avant de partir. Seule avec son époux, Miki se tourna vers lui.

— Sais-tu si Yuka a fait mention de notre présence ?

— Elle allait lui en faire part lorsque tu es arrivée et que tu les as saluées. Par ailleurs je n'ai pas pu en apprendre plus quant à la pièce qu'elle souhaite présenter. Je te préviens, si mon rôle est trop long il est inutile d'espérer me voir participer, rougit-il.

— Voyons, Falcon, c'est pour la bonne cause, sourit Miki en s'appuyant amoureusement contre son torse le faisant rougir davantage.

…

En chemin Kaori accéléra un peu le pas malgré ses béquilles. Elle sentait qu'elle avait été prise en filature mais ignorait encore qui et pourquoi. Profitant de la foule croissante, elle se faufila dans une petite ruelle et fit disparaître sa présence comme le lui avait appris Miki. Beaucoup de monde passa, mais un couple se démarqua de part son comportement suspect. Les deux personnes cherchaient quelqu'un du regard, elle en était certaine. Le couple n'avait rien d'anormal en dehors de cela.

Kaori attendit un instant avant de continuer son chemin dans cette petite ruelle. Lorsque finalement elle arriva sans avoir ressenti d'autre menace, elle remarqua Ryô devant l'immeuble qui observait la ruelle dans laquelle elle se trouvait. Son regard parlait pour lui, il était glacial et menaçant. D'un pas assuré il se rapprocha d'elle.

— Tout va bien ? Demandèrent-ils d'une seule et même voix avant d'échanger un sourire.

Sans un mot, ils se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble. À l'aura qu'il dégageait Kaori compris qu'il y avait une menace quelconque à proximité menace qu'elle ressentit finalement et qui lui sembla familière à celle qu'elle avait ressentit dans la rue principale quelques minutes plus tôt.

— Était-ce vraiment une bonne idée de la suivre à nouveau ? Questionna l'homme.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, ils ne nous ont pas remarqué, fit la femme hautaine.

— Je n'en serai pas si certain… Premièrement je ne pense pas que nous ayons perdu trace de cette femme par hasard tout là l'heure deuxièmement, se frotter à City Hunter c'est se frotter au diable en personne.

— Tu as peur, admets-le !

— Peur ? Non, je suis plutôt prudent et cette demande aurait été faite par une autre que toi j'aurai refusé d'emblai. C'est uniquement parce que c'est toi, petite sœur, que je fais cela.

— Ne me dis pas que la place de numéro 1 ne t'attire plus.

— Mais je suis déjà le numéro 1, sourit-il diabolique.

— Et bien alors qu'attends-tu ?

— Le moment propice… Il n'est pas un adversaire à prendre à la légère.

— Qu'importe puisqu'il n'est pas ta cible.

— Il est avec ELLE, c'est ce qui m'importe. Nous avons loupé notre chance pour aujourd'hui. Continuons notre chemin l'air de rien cela devrait suffire à calmer son attention, expliqua l'homme avant de lever les yeux vers l'immeuble voisin et de sourire à une jeune femme accoudée au balcon. Celle-ci retourna poliment son sourire avant de rentrer chez elle. Puis l'étrange couple disparu du quartier.

…

Appartement de Ryô et Kaori.

— Il y a longtemps qu'ils te filaient ? Demanda Ryô refermant la porte derrière eux et se dirigeant vers la cuisine.

— Je pensais m'en être débarrassé… Je les avais remarqué un peu après avoir quitté le Cat's Eyes et j'ai profité de la foule pour prendre la petite ruelle. C'était un couple lambda, mais leur comportement me semblait très suspect. J'ai attendu un moment avant de reprendre la route, mais à priori, expliqua Kaori en baissant les yeux.

— Ils se sont faits plus discrets lorsqu'ils t'ont retrouvé.

— Désolée, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

— Hé ! Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter pour cela, dit-il en lui relevant la tête deux doigts sous le menton et plongeant son regard dans le sien. S'ils avaient voulu te nuire ils en auraient profité avant… Sinon, quoi de neuf ? Demanda-t-il en lui relâchant le visage.

Elle soupira brièvement.

— Nous avons rendez-vous au Cat's Eyes demain à midi avec notre cliente, sourit-elle.

— Une cliente ? Cela faisait longtemps, dit-il béatement.

Kaori soupira de nouveau, elle n'avait pas le cœur à se mettre en colère et par ailleurs elle n'en avait pas besoin au vue de l'âge de la cliente.

— Que me caches-tu ? Demanda-t-il devant l'absence de réaction de sa partenaire.

— Que… Je… Mais je ne te cache rien du tout, balbutia-t-elle.

— Alors dans ce cas, que ne me dis-tu pas ? Insista-t-il en l'attrapant par la taille et la menant dans un angle de la pièce.

— Je… Tu m'exaspères, lâcha-t-elle finalement. J'ai l'impression de faire marche arrière alors que nous avions avancé d'un grand pas, et…

Ryô l'interrompit en l'embrassant tendrement.

— Navré de te faire languir, Sugar Boy. Je voulais m'assurer de trouver des pièces où nous aurions réellement notre intimité.

— Et la cuisine est l'une d'elles ? Questionna Kaori le feu aux joues et souriante.

— Pas tout à fait, mais l'angle dans lequel nous nous trouvons est un angle mort et il paraitrait suspicieux d'y rester trop longtemps, expliqua-t-il avant de l'embrasser de nouveau… Qui est la cliente ? Tenta-t-il ensuite.

— Il s'agit de Yuka… Sa demande est si particulière que je préfère attendre qu'elle t'en parle elle-même. Il n'y a rien de dangereux ni même de menaçant avec celle-ci.

— Elle ne veut pas nous prendre comme modèle pour sa prochaine histoire j'espère, dit-il en la relâchant et reculant vers la fenêtre avec un air boudeur.

— Pas du tout. En tout cas, elle n'en a pas fait mention bien qu'elle aurait souhaité être avec nous durant notre séjour à la neige.

— Il se serait sans doute passé autrement si elle avait été là, sourit-il brièvement avec un petit air espiègle.

— Je ne le lui ai pas dit ainsi mais j'ai simplement mentionné tes pitreries.

— Mes pitreries ? Répéta-t-il en croisant les bras, blessé.

— Oui… Je n'allais pas lui parler de tes dons de masseurs, rougit-elle en le faisant sourire discrètement.

— À propos, j'ai croisé Kazue quelques minutes avant que tu n'arrives. Elle m'a demandé de te dire que tu pouvais désormais te passer des béquilles.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle ça, sourit-elle délaissant alors les béquilles dans le coin de la cuisine et retournant au salon avec précaution.

Là, elle prit place sur le canapé, songeuse.

— À quoi penses-tu, partenaire ? Questionna Ryô la voyant si pensive.

— Je pense à ce drôle de couple. Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai l'impression que nous allons rencontrer des ennuis.

— Peut être, peut être pas… Cependant c'est plutôt rare de te voir si inquiète, fit-il remarquer.

— Ce n'est pas vraiment de l'inquiétude, c'est juste que j'ai un étrange pressentiment.

— Je vais m'occuper de cette histoire, et puis… Tu as un garde du corps à demeure, rappela-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— C'est vrai, sourit-elle avant de regarder l'heure. Bon ce n'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai la cuisine qui m'attend, dit-elle en se relevant.

— Tu veux de nouveau nous empoisonner ? Voulut-il ironiser.

Bien mal lui en prit, la massue 'Réfléchit avant de parler' tomba sur lui sans crier gare.

'Elle ne me manquait pas celle-là' songea-t-il cachant un sourire.

Le restant de la journée fut somme toute normal. Kaori profita de sa liberté de mouvements sans béquilles pour parfaire le ménage que son partenaire s'était efforcé de faire pendant sa convalescence. Ryô l'observa un instant avant de disparaître discrètement de l'appartement.

…

Lorsqu'il revint, tout était brillant et Kaori venait de se coucher dans son lit, gagnée par la fatigue soudaine. Elle ne s'était même pas aperçu que son partenaire était sorti. Ryô la retrouva ainsi, dormant profondément. Il profita que les volets étaient d'ores et déjà baissés pour se permettre un instant de tendresse supplémentaire. Il prit la couverture qui se trouvait au bas du lit et l'en recouvrit avec avant de déposer un doux baiser sur son front et de se diriger vers la cuisine.

'Cette fois, c'est à moi de nous empoisonner.' Songea-t-il avec amusement.

…

Durant le courant de la soirée, bar quelconque à Kabuchiko, deux hommes d'âge bien différents discutent autour d'un verre.

— Tu dis qu'il fait des recherches sur un jeune couple ? fit un des deux hommes un peu surpris.

— Comme je te dis. Je n'ai pas su quoi le dire ceci-dit, ses portraits étaient plutôt vagues.

— Il est sur le qui vive en somme, conclut le plus jeune.

— En effet… Je ne sais pas quelles sont les personnes qui souhaitent se frotter à lui, mais ils ont tout intérêts à y réfléchir à deux fois.

— Pour sur, dit le jeune homme en vidant son verre d'un trait. Bon je te laisse, la tournée est pour moi, affirma-t-il en allant régler les deux verres.

— C'est sympa, l'ami. Bonne soirée à toi

— Bonne soirée, rétorqua le jeune homme avant de sortir du bar.

Là, il retourna à l'hôtel où il était descendu et alla frapper à la chambre voisine à la sienne. La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme à peine plus jeune que lui.

— Oh, c'est toi ! Que veux-tu ?

— Une simple mise en garde, nous n'avons pas été assez discrets cet après-midi. Il fait des recherches à notre sujet.

— Ne t'en fais donc pas, personne ne nous connait ici. Va te coucher, demain est un grand jour pour nous deux, nous allons rencontrer du beau monde.

— Puisque tu le dis, soupira-t-il dépité de ne pas être pris au sérieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : Distributions des rôles

— _Ne t'en fais donc pas, personne ne nous connait ici. Va te coucher, demain est un grand jour pour nous deux, nous allons rencontrer du beau monde._

— _Puisque tu le dis, soupira-t-il dépité de ne pas être pris au sérieux._

* * *

Le lendemain l'heure du rendez-vous au Cat's arriva bien vite. Lorsque Ryô et Kaori arrivèrent il y avait déjà foule.

— Oh la belle brochette de Miss Mokkori, fit Ryô en sautant vers Saeko, Reïka, Miki, Kasumi et Kazue qui étaient alors côtes à côtes.

S'en suivit, bien évidemment un assaut assez massif de Kaori qui l'étala sous la massue 'Calme tes ardeurs.'

— Bonjour, dit-elle d'une voix tranquille tandis que la jeune Nogami avait baissé la tête, abattue. Dis-moi, Yuka, l'interpella-t-elle ensuite, serait-ce le reste de la troupe ?

— Oui, affirma-t-elle en souriant.

'La troupe ? Quelle troupe ?' S'interrogeant Ryô se retirant de sous la massue.

— Comment se fait-il que vous soyez tous ici ? Umibozû, Miki et Kasumi, c'est normal, ils travaillent ici mais vous autres… Je trouve cela très louche, dit-il.

— N'avons-nous pas le droit de venir prendre un verre ? Questionna Mick.

— Mouais… Et toi, Saeko chan ? Interrogea-t-il suspicieux.

— J'ai croisé Reïka et Yuka. Nous avons décidé de manger ensemble pour une fois, tenta-t-elle.

— C'est fou ce que vous ne savez pas du tout mentir, souligna-t-il en croisant les bras, sur la défensive.

— Qu'importe ce qu'ils font ici, intervint Kaori en l'attrapant par le bras. Viens, allons nous asseoir, rajouta-t-elle en le traînant à sa suite, le laissant décontenancé.

Yuka les suivit et alla s'installer face à eux.

— Alors, que nous veux-tu cette fois ? Interrogea Ryô d'un air boudeur.

— Kaori ne t'en a pas parlé ? Fit-elle surprise.

— Comme je te l'ai dit hier, je préférai attendre que tu sois là, sourit cette dernière

— Donc tu sais ce qu'il en est, affirma Ryô sur un ton accusateur en la regardant.

Kaori se tourna vers lui d'un air menaçant, le faisant brièvement reculer dans son siège.

— Je t'écoute noble partenaire, dit-il penaud ?

— Tu as intérêt, affirma-t-elle durement avant de poursuivre sur un ton plus doux. Yuka souhaite monter une pièce de théâtre en guise de spectacle de charité pour l'orphelinat géré par Mayuko et elle nous a demandé de faire partie de la troupe.

— Que ? Quoi ! S'exclama-t-il. Il est hors de question que je me donne en public, rajouta-t-il en croisant les bras.

— C'est pour les orphelins, fit Yuka.

Kaori se tourna vers lui et posa sa main sur sa cuisse sans y prendre garde.

— Ryô, voyons… Ce n'est que pour une représentation, suppléa-t-elle presque tandis qu'elle se penchait vers lui innocemment.

'Kaori, retire ta main sinon je sens que je ne vais pas pouvoir me contrôler bien longtemps', songea-t-il.

— Non, parvint-il à balbutier en la faisant réagir.

'Pourquoi est-il si mal à l'aise ?' Se questionna-t-elle.

Elle réalisa ensuite que sa main n'était pas posée sur le fauteuil comme elle le pensait et parvint à garder son sérieux.

— Tu n'as pas de cœur, dit-elle en reprenant place correctement et délaissant ainsi sa cuisse.

Il en eut un léger soupir de soulagement.

— Ne me dites pas que vous vous êtes laissés embarquer dans cette galère, dit-il subitement à l'attention de ses amis présents.

— Je n'allais certainement pas laissé passer cette occasion pour montrer au monde mes talents innés d'acteurs, s'amusa Mick.

— Tu sais comment peux être Yuka, plaisanta Reïka.

— Umibozû, ne me dis pas que…

— C'est pour Miki, dit-il en tournant la tête et rougissant.

Ryô éclata de rire.

— Franchement, vous voyez cette face de poulpe sur scène ? Il va effrayer les spectateurs.

— De quoi ? S'emporta Falcon en serrant ses poings de colère.

Miki posa une main sur son torse pour le calmer et envoya le plateau qu'elle tenait droit sur la tête du pitre de service. Sur l'objet en question Kaori put y lire 'Du respect, merci !'

— Non mais oh, fit Ryô en lançant un regard noir à Falcon et s'apprêtant à renvoyer le plateau d'où il venait.

— Ryô… C'est Miki qui a envoyé le plateau, et si tu continues c'est un coup de massue supplémentaire que tu vas recevoir.

Il en reposa l'objet du délit et se mit à rire nerveusement.

— Ryô, fit soudain la voix suave de Saeko qui s'était rapprochée.

Ce dernier se tourna vers elle avec un visage qui se voulait sérieux, mais devant son décolleté ce dernier se mit à sourire béatement.

— Penses à tous ces enfants, fit-elle en se penchant vers lui pour lui offrir une meilleure vue.

— Tout ce que tu voudras, répondit-il en hochant la tête affirmativement sans s'en rendre compte.

— Ryô ! Gronda soudainement Kaori.

Ce dernier, se tétanisant, se tourna très lentement vers sa partenaire.

— Voyons, Kaori… Tenta-t-il vainement.

La massue tomba de nouveau.

— Bon, vue que Ryô vient de confirmer sa participation, commença Yuka.

— Que… Quoi ? S'exclama ce dernier en se dégageant de la massue.

— Ryô, nous sommes tous témoins de ce que tu viens de dire à Saeko, souligna Yuka.

'Et mince ! Que m'a-t-elle encore fait faire ?' S'interrogea-t-il mal à l'aise.

— Donc puisque la troupe est maintenant au complet, voici la pièce de théâtre que je vous propose, dit-elle en distribuant à chacun un petit script de « La belle au bois dormant, version Walt Disney »

— C'est un bon choix, approuva Saeko en souriant.

— Sur la première page interne vous trouverez la distribution des rôles…

— Tu dois faire erreur, l'histoire débute directement, l'interrompit Reïka.

— Pareil pour moi, confirma Miki.

— Ha ! Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais vous les énumérer, sourit Yuka. Commençons, enchaîna-t-elle. Dans le rôle de Dame Flora j'ai nommé Kasumi. Dans celui de Dame Pâquerette Miki et pour finir notre trio de bonnes fées, Reïka interprétera Dame Pimprenelle.

— Ça me va, affirma Miki.

— Nous allons devoir nous chipoter, fit Reïka en se tournant vers Kasumi.

— Cela ne devrait pas être difficile, affirma cette dernière.

— Poursuivons, dit Yuka. Pour le rôle des parents de la princesse Aurore…

— Je crains le pire, murmura Ryô tandis que la jeune Nogami continuait tranquillement.

— Kazue sera la mère de la princesse et Mick son père.

— Nous sommes un couple royal, souligna Mick en prenant la main de sa moitié.

— Le père du prince Philippe sera interprété par Umibozû.

— Tant qu'il n'y a pas grand-chose à dire ça me va, souligna Falcon de sa grosse voix.

— Dans le rôle de Maléfique, la méchante sorcière, j'ai nommé Saeko, dit-elle si rapidement que chacun eut cru mal entendre.

— Je te fais si peur que cela que tu me considères comme la sorcière Maléfique, ironisa l'inspectrice.

— En tout cas cela te correspond tout à fait, plaisanta Reïka.

— Comment ça ? S'offusqua-t-elle en faisant rire chacun. Tu t'es réservée le meilleur rôle, avoue, sermonna-t-elle ensuite.

— Non, pas du tout. Celui-ci je l'ai gardé pour Kaori.

Celle-ci sourit au commentaire.

— Merci, dit-elle confuse.

— Quel rôle a-t-elle donc ? Questionna Ryô perplexe.

— Elle va interpréter celui de la princesse Aurore, héroïne de l'histoire.

— Kaori ? Une princesse ? Reprit Ryô avant de pouffer de rire.

— Dis donc toi, commença sa partenaire avant de s'interrompre brusquement. Elle venait de réaliser qu'un des rôles n'avait pas été attribué. Yuka, gronda-t-elle en la faisant frémir et reculer bien malgré elle. Ne me dis pas que ce pitre va interpréter…

— Si, l'interrompit-elle avec un grand sourire mais sentant son cœur bondir dans la poitrine tant Kaori l'impressionné. Ryô interprétera le rôle du prince Philippe.

Kaori se mit à rougir violemment tandis que Yuka précisait qu'elle ferait la narration.

'Quelle mouche l'a piqué ?' S'interrogea Ryô perplexe devant la réaction de sa partenaire.

Ne connaissant pas vraiment l'histoire, il entreprit de lire le script en diagonal.

— Remets-toi, Kaori, s'amusa Saeko.

— Oh la veinarde, souligna Reïka.

— J'en suis jalouse, fit Kasumi.

— Que… Kaori, la princesse et Ryô, le prince... Mais, mais… Non, balbutia l'américain.

— Mick, chéri. Tu sais ce qui t'attends si tu fais un esclandre, sourit Kazue calmement.

Falcon demeurait silencieux, amusé par les diverses réactions.

— Que… Quoi ! S'exclama soudain Ryô. Mais… Mais il en est hors de question. Je ne suis pas du tout d'accord, grommela-t-il ensuite.

— Voyons, Ryô, ce n'est qu'un simple… commença Yuka.

— Non ! Je refuse. Je ne vais certainement pas embrasser Kaori, tu me prends pour qui ?

— Cela t'embête tant que ça de m'embrasser pour une pièce de théâtre ? Fulmina Kaori, blessée par les propos de son partenaire.

— D'abord qui voudrait embrasser une furie pareille ? Demanda-t-il en croisant les bras derrière la tête et fermant les yeux, indolent.

Kaori se leva d'un bon et courut hors du Cat's, en larmes.

— Kaori, murmura Miki peinée pour son amie.

Elle voulut courir derrière elle mais Falcon l'en empêcha.

— Ryô, tu aurais pu faire une entorse pour une fois, sermonna Saeko.

— Si tu ne veux pas embrasser Kaori, je peux très bien te doubler pour cette scène, proposa l'américain avec un large sourire.

— Tu es pire que lui, fit Kazue avant de l'assommer.

— Franchement, Ryô… Tes commentaires sont de trop, fit remarquer Yuka.

— Qui me dit que tu ne l'as pas fait exprès ? Interrogea-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir avant de se lever tranquillement.

— Où vas-tu ? Interrogea Kasumi.

—Je rentre, répondit-il simplement avant de quitter le Cat's Eyes en laissant ses amis.

— Pauvre Kaori, souligna Miki. Elle a vraiment beaucoup de patience.

— Il est vraiment irrécupérable, soupira Yuka.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, il remplira son rôle… Peut-être pas comme tu l'espères mais… Laissa entendre Saeko.

…

Insouciant et l'air de ne pas avoir entendu leurs remarques, Ryô sortit donc du café. Il regarda autour de lui et aperçut sa partenaire au loin. Il la remarqua ralentir son allure et se mettre à boiter avant de la suivre.

'Non mais quel crétin,' songea-t-elle en larmes.

Son mollet droit la tiraillait tant qu'elle s'obligea à ralentir son allure et se sentit boiter. Elle repensa à la veille. Ses mots étaient contradictoires avec ses gestes tendres.

'J'ai encore réagit impulsivement, mais lui… À quoi joue-t-il aussi ? Je ne suis qu'une idiote,' pensa-t-elle en s'essuyant ses larmes.

Elle sentit soudain un bras s'enrouler autour de sa taille.

— Excuse-moi, Kaori, murmura Ryô maintenant à ses côtés. Comment va ton mollet ?

— Je… Ça va, merci. Cependant ne crois pas que je vais en rester là, dit-elle tentant de garder contenance.

Sans un mot de plus, il la soutint davantage la faisant sourire brièvement.

— Merci, Ryô, murmura-t-elle.

Ils rentrèrent ainsi à l'appartement.

…

En chemin Ryô ressenti soudain une certaine tension qui plus est sa partenaire semblait tout aussi nerveuse.

— Tu, commença-t-il.

— Pas maintenant, Ryô, l'interrompit-elle en prenant appui contre lui.

— N'en profites pas trop, partenaire, sourit-il en se focalisant sur les auras agressifs qu'il sentait croître depuis cinq bonnes minutes maintenant.

…

— Il est de nouveau avec elle, fit remarquer l'homme.

—Et au vue de son comportement cela ne fait que confirmer mon choix de cible… Après tout, nous savons déjà où ils habitent. Fais donc moi voir tes prouesses de sniper. Ce n'est pas encore maintenant que tu pourras l'avoir tranquillement, rajouta la femme à ses côtés.

— En effet. Il ne nous a pas vu, mais il sait que nous sommes derrière eux. Il nous a à l'œil.

…

— Crois-tu que ce sont les mêmes qu'hier ? Questionna Kaori en se redressant, délaissant alors l'épaule de son partenaire.

— J'en ai l'impression mais ils n'ont pas l'air de vouloir insister aujourd'hui.

—Tu es avec moi, cela change tout. Cela freine les plus prudents.

— Ce n'en sont pas pour autant les moins dangereux, soupira-t-il ensuite en sentant les auras disparaître.

…

Une fois à l'appartement ils s'installèrent au salon.

— Ryô, dis-moi… Pourquoi ne veux-tu pas m'embrasser pour la pièce ?

— Si je n'avais pas réagit de la sorte ils auraient compris de suite que notre relation a évolué.

Kaori se leva soupirante.

— Ce n'est qu'un simple baiser qui fait partie intégrante de l'histoire. La princesse est réveillée par le baiser d'un prince charmant. Ils n'y verront rien d'anormal, fit-elle avec véhémence.

— C'est mon manque de réaction à la lecture du scénario qui aurait été anormal, soupira Ryô.

—Étais-tu obligé de me dire tout cela ? Questionna-t-elle de nouveau au bord des larmes.

Soudain Ryô éprouva un sentiment de danger imminent. La plus exposée étant alors Kaori… sa partenaire… sa fiancée, ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé une dizaine de jours auparavant.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapitre 3 : Menace et conséquence

_Soudain Ryô éprouva un sentiment de danger imminent. La plus exposée étant alors Kaori… sa partenaire… sa fiancée, ainsi qu'il l'avait nommé une dizaine de jours auparavant._

Kaori ressentit elle aussi le danger et se tourna vers la fenêtre, un regard froid et triste vers la personne qu'elle devinait au loin. Dans le même temps Ryô courut vers elle et, l'attrapant par la taille, il l'entraîna à sa suite à l'abri derrière le canapé tandis qu'un premier tir fit écho bientôt suivi par une pluie d'impacts.

…

'C'était quoi ce regard ? Une coïncidence ?' Songea le tireur après avoir raté sa cible et vidé son arme.

— Tu me déçois grand frère. Je m'attendais à mieux, fit la jeune femme en posant la paire de jumelle qu'elle venait d'utiliser.

Il attendit un instant avant de se relever.

— Que fais-tu ? S'étonna la jeune femme.

— Il est inutile de gâcher plus de munitions. Je vais devoir passer au plan B.

—Tu abandonnes ?

—Non… Je vais déléguer… À ma façon, sourit-il narquois avant de quitter le toit de l'immeuble où ils s'étaient installés.

…

Une fois le danger écarté, Ryô sentit Kaori trembler. Baissant son regard vers elle, il la découvrit en pleurs.

— Kaori ! S'exclama-t-il inquiet.

— Je vais bien, le rassura-t-elle. C'est nerveux… Tu me fais tourner en bourrique. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis avec toi, lâcha-t-elle. I peine une semaine j'avais l'impression qu'enfin notre relation s'était bien éclairci, mais là…Ce que tu as dit, ce que tu continues de faire…

— Kaori, murmura-t-il en lui essuyant ses larmes.

Il l'enlaça tendrement pour la calmer et lui embrassa le front à plusieurs reprises. Celle-ci releva soudainement la tête et plongea son regard dans le sien. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et ils s'échangèrent alors un tendre baisé… interrompu par la sonnerie de la porte.

— Jamais tranquille, pesta Ryô en se relevant et aidant sa partenaire à faire de même avant de lui voler un autre baisé tandis que la sonnerie se répéta.

— Voilà, j'arrive, dit-il ensuite.

— Yuka ? Fit-il avec surprise lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte.

Cette dernière se fit brièvement boudeuse et alla trouver Kaori.

— Comment vas-tu, lui demanda-t-elle remarquant alors la casse dans l'appartement et ses yeux bouffis par ses pleurs. Vous vous êtes encore disputés ?

— Non, ce… Commença Kaori.

— Tout à fait, renchérit Ryô interrompant sa partenaire et lui faisait un signe discret.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, sourit Kaori tentant de faire bonne figure.

— Si tu le dis, soupira-t-elle. Bref, je venais vous informer que les répétitions commenceront dès demain16h au théâtre de Shinjuku. J'ai réussi à avoir quelques créneaux de deux heures. Pour information les répétitions resteront ouvertes au public. Les premières ne seront pas costumés, mais les dernières oui.

— Quoi ? En plus nous allons devoir nous déguiser ! S'exclama Ryô outré.

— Ryô, gronda la voix de Kaori.

— Ok, ok… Faites comme si je n'avais rien dit, sourit-il mal à l'aise tandis qu'un corbeau crossa sur le balcon.

— Bon, j'y retourne. À demain, salua Yuka avant de filer à toute allure.

— Et si nous remettions un peu d'ordre dans l'appartement, suggéra Ryô.

— Pourquoi ne pas lui avoir dit la vérité ? Demanda Kaori.

— Veux-tu vraiment la voir rappliquer ici pour enquêter ? Demanda-t-il espiègle.

— Non, pas vraiment.

— C'est bien ce que je pensais, dit-il en baissant les stores.

— Que fais-tu ? Il est encore tôt, remarqua Kaori.

— Je sécurise le salon… Rien ne dit qu'il ne fera pas une autre tentative ultérieurement. Avec les stores baissés, il ne pourra plus rien voir à l'intérieur.

— Effectivement, dit-elle en commençant à ramasser les divers débris des objets de décorations cassés lors des tirs.

Ryô alla fermer tous les stores avant d'aller aider sa partenaire à finir le salon.

— Dis-moi… Je me fais des idées ou bien je suis la cible du tireur ? Questionna finalement Kaori.

— J'aurais aimé pouvoir te dire que tu te faisais des idées mais ce n'est hélas pas le cas ma belle.

Elle rougit au commentaire tandis qu'il s'approcha d'elle avant de l'attraper par la taille. Elle le regarda radieuse et se perdit dans son regard tandis qu'il se pencha vers elle et l'embrassa tendrement mais non moins passionnément.

— Pour le moment je ne veux partager ces instants qu'avec toi. Laissons nous le temps, dit-il entre deux baisés.

— Je comprends, sourit-elle. Mais pour la pièce de théâtre tu peux faire simple, tu sais. Les spectateurs n'attendront pas un baisé comme celui que nous venons d'échanger, rougit-elle. Rappelle-toi qu'il y aura des enfants dans la salle. Un simple bécot suffira.

— Un simple bécot ? C'est-à-dire ? Demanda-t-il joueur.

— Te rappelles-tu le baisé que tu m'as volé il y aura deux semaines lorsque nous étions à Nozawa Onsen ? Questionna-t-elle.

— Oui. Tu étais aussi radieuse que tu ne l'es maintenant.

— Il suffira aux spectateurs et… à Yuka. Je suis presque certaine qu'elle a fait exprès de nous donner les rôles principaux.

— Je suis de ton avis, la petite malicieuse ne perds rien pour attendre, râla Ryô avec ironie avant de lui donner un autre baisé et de la relâcher. Quelqu'un vient, précisa-t-il.

— Je suis navrée d'y revenir, mais crois-tu que le tireur ait un lien avec le couple qui me suivait ?

— Je ne sais pas trop, mais c'est une possibilité qui m'a traversé l'esprit, affirma-t-il en ouvrant la porte à Mick et Kazue au moment où l'américain allait frapper.

— Ryô ? Fit Kazue surprise.

— Kaori chan ! Fit Mick en s'élançant vers Kaori.

Il fut vivement stoppé par Kazue qui l'assomma d'un bon coup de sac sur la tête.

— J'allais sortir. Mick ça te dis de faire un petit tour avec moi ? Demanda Ryô béatement en faisant un pas vers l'extérieur.

L'américain se releva prestement, le ton de Ryô signifiait qu'il voulait parler affaire avec lui.

— J'arrive. Au revoir mes belles, dit-il en tentant de réitérer son embrassade.

Cette fois ce fut la massue de Kaori qui le renvoya vers la porte d'entrée. Une fois les deux énergumènes partis, Kaori retourna au salon, boitant légèrement.

— Comment va ton mollet ? Questionna Kazue en prenant place à côté d'elle et lui attrapant la jambe pour la palper.

— Elle est encore un peu douloureuse si je marche trop vite, outre mesure cela ne me gêne pas, sourit Kaori. Merci pour tes soins.

— Je t'en prie. Quand je t'ai vu partir tout à l'heure j'ai remarqué que tu hésitais à prendre appui dessus, malgré ta précipitation. C'est pour cela que j'ai insisté auprès de Mick pour passer. Mais dis-moi, pourquoi avoir fermé les stores ? Vous vouliez un peu d'intimités ? Questionna-t-elle malicieuse en lui massant le mollet.

— Si seulement, soupira Kaori rouge de confusion. Un tireur s'est cru à la foire, expliqua-t-elle ensuite.

— Vous allez bien ?

— Oui. Un peu de casse à gauche à droite mais rien en ce qui nous concerne, sourit-elle. Je suppose que Ryô est parti à la pêche aux informations.

— C'est imprudent de sa part de te laisser seule.

— J'ai des ressources cachées, fit Kaori amusée faisant rire son amie.

…

Kabuchiko, bar privé…

— Bonjour, nous avons rendez-vous avec Monsieur Misushi Honda.

— Et vous êtes ? Demanda le réceptionniste.

— Nos noms n'intéressent que Monsieur Misushi, répondit fermement la jeune femme.

L'homme d'accueil lui lança un regard méprisant.

— Comment voulez-vous que je vous annonce de cette manière ? Ironisa l'homme.

— Dites lui simplement que son rendez-vous est arrivé, dit l'homme qui accompagnait la jeune si froidement qu'il fit frissonner le réceptionniste.

Cet homme était dangereux, ce ne faisait aucun doute.

— Bi… Bien, balbutia-t-il.

— Vous voyez, vous savez être raisonnable, se moqua la jeune femme tandis que le réceptionniste prévenait son supérieur

'Sale garce. Vous allez me payer cet affront.' Songea-t-il en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Oui, Monsieur. Navré de vous déranger mais votre rendez-vous est arrivé.

— …

— Bien, Monsieur.

— …

— Ce sera fait, Monsieur, raccrocha le réceptionniste avec un sourire narquois. Monsieur Misushi vous attend dans l'arrière salle, dit-il ensuite mielleusement.

— Ce n'était pas si difficile, fit la jeune femme hautaine.

À peine fit elle un pas qu'elle fut saisi par le bras.

— Attends, fit son frère brusquement en sortant son arme si discrètement que le réceptionniste ne le vit pas faire. Ce n'est pas le moment de se faire remarquer. Laisse-moi passer devant et oublie la galanterie.

— Tu es bien trop méfiant, dit-elle mais lui permettant de passer devant elle.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers l'arrière salle.

— Heiji, soit prudent, murmura soudainement sa sœur réalisant que l'ambiance était devenue malsaine.

Il en eut un sourire de satisfaction. Sa sœur faisait des progrès.

À peine Heiji eût-il fait un pas dans l'arrière salle qu'il s'arrêta net, le canon d'une arme contre sa tempe.

— Vous êtes mort, fit une voix grave et glaciale.

— Vous aussi, rétorqua-t-il en faisant cogner la pointe de son arme contre l'entrejambe du pseudo-agresseur.

Ce dernier baissa son regard et remarqua alors l'âme à feu.

— Vous venez de passer votre première épreuve, intervint un homme assez corpulent, chauve, et portant un vêtement traditionnel.

— Bonjour, Monsieur Misushi, salua la jeune femme en entrant tandis que son frère rangeait son arme. Nous sommes honorés qu'un homme tel que vous ait accepté de nous rencontrer.

Le vieil homme en eut un sourire sardonique.

…

Quelques ruelles plus loin.

— Salut, Ken.

— Salut, Ryô.

— Du nouveau ?

— J'ai croisé le vieux Tommy ce matin. Il m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait offert un verre par un jeunot. Je l'ai traité de veinard, mais sans plus tu vois.

— À tout hasard, saurais-tu où je peux le trouver ? Demanda Ryô.

— Au même endroit que d'habitude… Ça va chez toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu plus tendu qu'à l'usuel.

— Un sniper s'est amusé à prendre Kaori pour cible.

— Kaori ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'est pas blessée j'espère.

— Non elle va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Quant au pourquoi, c'est aussi la raison de ma présence. Si tu entends une quelconque rumeur, le moindre sujet qui paraisse suspect…

— Je te le ferais savoir, l'interrompit Ken. Personne n'a le droit de porter le moindre petit doigt sur notre ange, précisa-t-il ensuite en faisant sourire Ryô.

— Soit prudent, Ken. Qui que ce soit il n'est pas un amateur.

— T'inquiètes, vieux frère, j'ai l'habitude.

— À plus, salua Ryô sans relever l'appellation.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Nda**:Lectrices, lecteurs assidus, voici enfin le chapitre 4. Espérons que ma muse soit plus clémente pour le prochain chapitre. _

_Bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Mises au points et répétitions

— _J'ai croisé le vieux Tommy ce matin. Il m'a raconté qu'il s'était fait offert un verre par un jeunot. Je l'ai traité de veinard, mais sans plus tu vois._

— _À tout hasard, saurais-tu où je peux le trouver ? Demanda Ryô._

— _Au même endroit que d'habitude… Ça va chez toi ? Tu m'as l'air un peu plus tendu qu'à l'usuel._

— _Un sniper s'est amusé à prendre Kaori pour cible._

— _Kaori ? Mais pourquoi elle ? Elle n'est pas blessée j'espère._

— _Non elle va bien, merci de t'en inquiéter. Quant au pourquoi, c'est aussi la raison de ma présence. Si tu entends une quelconque rumeur, le moindre sujet qui paraisse suspect… _

— _Je te le ferais savoir, l'interrompit Ken. Personne n'a le droit de porter le moindre petit doigt sur notre ange, précisa-t-il ensuite en faisant sourire Ryô._

— _Soit prudent, Ken. Qui que ce soit il n'est pas un amateur._

— _T'inquiètes, vieux frère, j'ai l'habitude._

— _À plus, salua Ryô sans relever l'appellation. _

Après avoir discuté un peu avec le vieux Tommy, Ryô ne fut pas plus avancé. Le portrait robot du « jeunot » n'avait rien de distinctif. Il était un monsieur tout le monde excepté que tout le monde ne mentionne pas City Hunter dans ses conversations. Il avait ensuite été retrouver Mick pour faire le point sur ses propres recherches… infructueuses. Qui que soit le tireur, il demeurait discret.

Puis les deux énergumènes étaient retournés à l'appartement où ils avaient retrouvés Kazue et Kaori en train de discuter de tout et de rien autour d'une tasse de café. Ensuite, bien que Kaori leur ai proposé de rester dîner, Mick et Kazue retournèrent chez eux.

— As-tu trouvé des informations ? Demanda Kaori.

— Un portrait robot plutôt vague et quelconque. Rien de parlant pour le moment. Je le soumettrai à Saeko si mes recherches restent sans résultats dans les deux jours à venir. J'en a besoin d'un peu de temps pour aller à la pêche aux informations.

Kaori soupira brièvement.

— Bien. Ce n'est pas tout ça, mais nous avons du texte à apprendre, dit-elle ensuite gaiement.

Le visage de Ryô se décomposa.

— Dans quoi me suis-je embarqué ? Soupira-t-il.

…

Le lendemain, l'heure de la première répétition arriva bien vite. La petite troupe improvisée s'était retrouvée devant le théâtre une petite dizaine de minutes avant l'heure pour le plus grand plaisir de Yuka. Elle invita chacun à la suivre à l'intérieur. Là, elle commença par leur présenter les lieux pour les familiariser à leurs dénominations.

Kaori remarqua soudain l'absence de Ryô.

— Où est-il donc passé ? Se demanda-t-elle en regardant autour d'elle.

— Kaori, tu viens ? L'interpella discrètement Saeko.

— Je… J'arrive.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas pour lui. Il n'est pas rentré avec nous. Il y avait des regards bien indiscrets non loin du théâtre, lui expliqua-t-elle en un murmure pour ne pas se faire entendre par Yuka.

— Je vois. Espérons qu'il revienne avant qu'elle ne s'aperçoive de sa disparition, fit Kaori souriante.

— Nous arrivons sur notre lieu de travail, affirma Yuka les yeux étincelants de joie. J'espère que vous avez bien tous révisé vos textes. Ils ne sont pas très longs en soi.

— J'ai une petite question, intervint Umibozû de sa grosse voix bourrue et rougissant légèrement.

— En quoi puis je t'aider ? Questionna Yuka.

— Avant les différentes scènes se trouve des annotations indiquant par exemple : dans le lointain près du jardin, ou face côté cour. Qu'est-ce-que cela signifie ?

— Ce sont des termes propres à la scène du théâtre. Cela tombe bien venez, suivez-moi ! Nos allons nous rendre dans ce que les occidentaux nomment la fosse. Lors des représentations de pièces musicales c'est à cet endroit que se trouve l'orchestre. Je vous rassure il n'y en aura pas le bon moment venu… Bien, maintenant que nous avons visités les coulisses et que nous nous trouvons face à la scène, voici quelques dénominations propres à ce théâtre de conception occidental. Tout comme il y a les 4 points cardinaux sur une boussole, i directions à partir du centre de la scène, expliqua Yuka en s'interrompant brièvement et observant chacun avant de se tourner. Il faut que vous lui fassiez face pour ne pas vous y perdre. À votre droite, par là où nous sommes arrivés, c'est côté cour à gauche, c'est le côté jardin. Le fond de la scène est communément appelé le lointain. Quant au bord de scène… Imaginez une ligne imaginaire qui se ferait lors de la fermeture des rideaux. Derrière cette ligne vous êtes côté face devant, vous vous trouveriez sur l'avant scène.

— Donc si je dois être dans le lointain près du jardin, il faut que j'aille…, commença Umibozû.

— Monte sur scène et va t'installer, cela sera plus parlant, suggéra Miki.

D'un pas quelque peu gêné l'ancien mercenaire montra sur scène où les planches grincèrent de nouveau sous ses pas.

— J'espère que c'est solide, ironisa Mick.

Arrivé au centre de la scène il se figea et regarda autour de lui avant d'aller se placer définitivement.

— Ai-je bien compris ? Demanda-t-il.

— Tout à fait, sourit Yuka. Rejoignons-le, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

À peine furent-ils de nouveau sur scène qu'elle remarqua Ryô franchir les rideaux menant aux coulisses, sur sa droite.

— D'où viens-tu ? Demanda-t-elle suspicieuse.

— J'ai eu une envie pressante, tenta-t-il.

L'explication sembla suffire à Yuka.

— As-tu des questions par rapport aux annotations des lieux une fois sur le plancher ?

— Je ne comprends pas ta question, dit-il ironique.

— Si je te dis : le prince traversa la scène à partir du côté jardin, où commence ton action ? Interrogea-t-elle espérant le piéger.

Le visage de Ryô se fit grave.

— Tu crois m'avoir avec une question pareille ? Je suis actuellement côté cour, le côté jardin est en face de moi, répondit-il fièrement.

— Tu m'impressionnes, affirma Yuka surprise.

— Oh ! Il n'y a rien de sorcier, répondit Ryô. Il suffit d'être observateur.

Sur le mur près de lui, juste derrière le rideau qu'il venait de franchir, se trouvait un plan d'évacuation de la scène ainsi qu'un plan de présentation qui servait lors de visites scolaires…

— Bon, puisque vous êtes tous là, poursuivi-t-elle en insistant sur tous, je vais vous expliquer comment cela va se passer puisque ce n'est pas une représentation conventionnelle. Je vais commencer par décrire la première scène, puis au fur et à mesure les lumières éclaireront chacun des personnages présents sur les planches. Lorsque je dirai « les trois bonnes fées s'avancèrent », Kasumi, Reïka et Miki suivront les indications du script. La scène prendra fin lorsque le rideau se fermera.

— Donc si j'ai bien compris, lorsqu'il y a inscrit narration nous n'avons pas à nous trouver sur scène, finalisa Mick.

— Sauf lors de la première scène. Vous vous trouverez dans le noir complet lors de la narration excepté lors des répétitions.

— Cela ne devrait pas te gêner, Umibozû, ironisa Ryô.

— Peuh, fit le mercenaire en rougissant.

— Bon, chacun à sa place je vous prie, fit Yuka gaiement.

Miki, Kasumi et Reïka gagnèrent aussitôt les coulisses côté jardin. Kazue et Mick s'installèrent sur scène côté cour bien vite suivi par Falcon. Puis Kaori fila en coulisses. Ryô regarda à droite et à gauche ne sachant pas trop que faire.

— Je vois que tu n'as pas daigné apprendre ton script, gronda Yuka.

— Si fait, gente Damoiselle. Mon père va ma présenter à leur petite fille, mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi Kaori n'est pas restée sur scène.

Yuka soupira.

— Ryô, viens avec moi je vais t'expliquer, intervint Saeko en l'attrapant par la main. Tandis qu'elle lui fournit les explications, Ryô se mit à rire nerveusement.

…

Cette première séance de répétitions fut exténuante pour la pauvre Yuka. Les différents termes techniques étaient bien rentrés pour chacun mais la jouabilité des différents protagonistes pour cette première scène manquait un peu d'entrain, enfin surtout pour les deux rois… Saeko se prenait un peu trop au jeu, les interprètes des trois bonnes fées et celle de la mère d'Aurore avaient fini par trouver le bon ton. Bien que Ryô n'ait rien à jouer pendant cette première scène, Yuka l'avait trouvé distant pendant un long moment et cela l'avait intrigué.

Puis elle avait fini par leur donner rendez-vous le lendemain à la même heure et chacun était rentré de son côté sous les yeux plus ou moins discrets de plusieurs personnes.

— Qu'ont-ils pu faire dans ce théâtre ? Demanda la jeune femme.

— Je vais bien vite le savoir, rétorqua l'homme narquois.

Il avait réussi à identifier une des autres personnes présentes et savait exactement où la trouver et comment l'approcher sans se faire remarquer.

…

Beaucoup plus tard, de retour dans leurs chambres d'hôtel.

— C'était un jeu d'enfant, rigola l'homme.

— Tu choisis bien tes mots. Ainsi donc ils espèrent jouer « la belle au bois dormant » pour un orphelinat… Quel dommage pour eux, « la belle » est destinée à s'endormir pour l'éternité, et ce avant même la première représentation. Dommage je ne puisse me trouver parmi eux pour voir cela, soupira la jeune femme.

— Les répétitions restent ouvertes au public, ma chère. Il ne tient qu'à toi de cacher ton animosité pour ne pas te faire découvrir, ironisa l'homme.

— Ne pourrais-tu pas la sceller avec tes dons ? Questionna-t-elle espiègle.

— La sceller ? Non, l'atténuer afin qu'elle ne soit pas décelable oui, mais…

— Mais ?

— Mais tu es ma sœur, et je refuse de faire cela. Je ne voudrais pas que tu penses que j'ai profité de l'occasion pour changer autre chose.

— J'ai confiance en toi, Heiji.

— Fort bien, mais sitôt cette histoire finie j'annulerai cela. Je préférerai que tu y parviennes par toi-même.

— C'est d'accord, Heiji.

…

Au deuxième jour des répétitions, l'interprétation générale fut bien meilleure mais se termina avec quelques perturbations.

Des curieux et des curieuses étaient entrés pour assister aux répétitions. Ryô avait bien vite remarqué un groupe de jeunes femmes un peu à l'écart. Ce dernier leur avait littéralement sauté dessus lorsqu'il les avait remarquées. Bien évidement ces jeunes femmes sortirent toutes du théâtre, ne voulant pas être exposées davantage à un tel pervers. Seule deux femmes étaient restées sur place, ce que Yuka avait remarqué.

Elle s'attarda à les observer. Elles étaient jeunes, belles et séduisantes… Tout pour plaire à l'étalon de Shinjuku. L'une d'elle avait un bloc-notes en mains et sa silhouette semblait familière à la jeune Nogami. Lorsqu'elle la reconnu, elle se sentit pâlir, soudain anxieuse.

— Yuka ? Tout va bien ? S'enquit Kaori alors à ses côtés.

— Je… Oui, balbutia-t-elle le cœur battant la chamade

— Yuka ! Entendit-elle son aînée l'appeler avant de perdre connaissance.

Le cri de Saeko alerta Ryô qui se tourna vers la scène. Il remarqua la jeune Nogami inconsciente dans les bras de Kaori et Saeko qui se rapprochait d'elles. La jeune femme que Ryô draguait prêta attention à la scène. S'était-elle faite démasquée par la jeune fille ?

— Kaori, cria soudain Ryô en sentant soudainement un danger.

Cette dernière releva la tête à l'appel de son partenaire et ressentit une drôle de sensation. N'écoutant que son intuition, elle se jeta sur le côté, Yuka toujours dans ses bras, et roula sur la scène tandis qu'un sac de leste se fracassa à l'endroit où elle se tenait auparavant.

Ce fut à ce moment là que Yuka revint à elle et remarqua l'agitation autour d'elle.

— Rien de cassé ? Entendit-elle Saeko demander.

— Non, je vais bien, répondit Kaori dont elle remarqua être dans ses bras.

— Merci, dit-elle d'une petite voix

Elle se releva, vacillante, aidée par son aînée.

— Yuka ? Interrogea Saeko.

— Je vais bien, rougit-elle. J'ai eu un petit passage à vide. Par contre, peut-on m'expliquer ce que nous faisons sur scène ? N'étions nous pas en coulisse ? Questionna-t-elle en se tournant vers Kaori.

— Il y a eut un petit incident, souligna Ryô en lui indiquant le sac de leste à terre d'un discret mouvement de tête tandis que Saeko s'en était rapprochée.

Yuka le remarqua alors et s'en étonna comment ce sac avait-il atterri ici ?

'La corde a été sabotée', songea Saeko en notant une coupure nette. 'C'est du travail de professionnel', se dit-elle ensuite en se relevant, cachant sa perplexité à sa jeune sœur.

— Je crois que les répétitions sont finis pour aujourd'hui, souligna Yuka.

— Dans ce cas… Mesdames me voici, fit Mick gaiement en se tournant vers les spectatrices.

Seulement celles-ci n'étaient plus là... Un corbeau croassa dans la salle vide.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapitre 5 : De dangereuses répétitions (1ère partie)

'_La corde a été sabotée', songea Saeko en notant une coupure nette. 'C'est du travail de professionnel', se dit-elle ensuite en se relevant, cachant sa perplexité à sa jeune sœur._

— _Je crois que les répétitions sont finis pour aujourd'hui, souligna Yuka._

— _Dans ce cas… Mesdames me voici, fit Mick gaiement en se tournant vers les spectatrices._

_Seulement celles-ci n'étaient plus là un corbeau croassa dans la salle vide._

…

— Saeko, tu m'as l'air distraite, lui fit remarquer Reïka alors qu'ils arrivèrent sur le pas de la porte principale du théâtre.

— Tu le serais aussi si tu avais été témoin de l'incident.

— L'incident ? Reprit Reïka avec étonnement.

— N'étais-tu pas sur scène ? Interrogea Saeko.

— J'ai dû m'absenter un instant. Pourrais-tu m'expliquer ce qu'il s'est passé ? Il est vrai qu'il y avait une certaine tension lorsque je suis revenue.

— Il s'est passé qu'un sac de leste est tombée. Ta jeune sœur se trouvait au-dessous.

'Kaori aussi du reste' se dit-elle intérieurement avant de poursuivre. C'est grâce à Kaori qu'elle s'en est sortie indemne.

— La corde se serait rompue ? Fit Reïka intriguée.

— Non, répondit Saeko en un murmure. La corde a été sabotée. C'est une coupure nette et du travail de professionnel. Nous étions tous là et nous n'avons rien remarqué d'anormal.

— Peut-être que cela a été fait durant la nuit, suggéra Reïka.

— Peut-être… Restons vigilants, cela peut aussi bien être une coïncidence.

— Pourquoi toutes ces messes basses ? Interrogea Yuka se glissant entre ses deux sœurs.

— Rien, ne t'inquiètes pas, nous discutions d'une vieille affaire, expliqua Saeko sans se démonter.

— Tout à fait, renchérit Reïka en lui souriant.

— Mouais, fit Yuka pas dupe pour un sou. À demain tout le monde, dit-elle néanmoins en se tournant vers le reste de la troupe.

Saeko et Ryô s'échangèrent un bref regard et il comprit qu'elle avait remarqué une anormalité.

…

Dans la soirée le téléphone sonna dans l'appartement de Ryô et Kaori.

— J'y vais, lança le nettoyeur tandis que sa partenaire finissait de ranger la vaisselle.

— Ryô Saeba, se présenta-t-il en décrochant.

— Bonsoir, Ryô, c'est Saeko.

— Mon petit lot d'amour, que puis-je pour toi ? Demanda-t-il la bouche en cœur avant de se recevoir une mini-massue sur la tête.

Le petit bruit du choc n'échappa pas à Saeko qui sourit en imaginant la scène.

— Je tenais juste à t'informer de ce que j'ai pu observer au théâtre.

— Et ? Fit-il si gravement qu'il intrigua Kaori qui venait aux nouvelles.

— La corde qui tenait le sac de leste a été délibérément coupée.

— Je vois. Merci pour l'information, dit-il avant de raccrocher.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Kaori.

— Oui… Rien d'inquiétant, sourit-il avant de lui passer une main autour de la taille et de l'attirer vers lui.

— Ryô ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Tu as bien réagit tout à l'heure, sourit-il.

— Crois-tu que ce soit une coïncidence ? Interrogea-t-elle directement.

— Je ne saurai te répondre pour le moment, répondit-il avant déposer un chaste baisé sur son front et de la relâcher. Cette séance de répétitions m'a épuisé, bâilla-t-il ensuite.

— Épuisé ? Tu n'as rien fait d'autres que de sauter sur toutes les jeunes femmes entrants dans la salle. Quant à la scène en elle-même, tu n'as pas cessé de faire le pitre alors que je sais pertinemment que tu es un bien meilleur danseur.

— Kaori-kun, tu as trop confiance en moi, gémit-il avec amusement.

Elle soupira de dépit et alla fermer les volets.

— Que fais-tu donc ? Demanda-t-il tandis qu'il la vit changer le mobilier de place créant ainsi un grand espace vide.

— Nous allons travailler ta coordination, sourit-elle malicieuse.

— Que… Quoi ? Mais je, non, Kaori, balbutia-t-il alors tandis qu'elle l'attrapa par le bras et l'entraîna sur la piste de danse improvisée.

Amusée par les mimiques de son partenaire, elle donna le tempo et le fit valser. D'abord maladroit car prit de court, les pas de Ryô épousèrent bien vite ceux de sa partenaire et ils perdirent toutes notions de temps en se noyant dans leurs regards. Ils valsèrent, valsèrent, valsèrent, tant et si bien que lorsque le téléphone sonna de nouveau Kaori en sursauta.

— J'y vais, bégaya-t-elle le feu aux joues.

— Bonsoir, Kaori Makimura, que puis-je pour vous ?

— Ainsi vous êtes toujours en vie, fit son interlocuteur si durement qu'elle en pâlit et frissonna.

— Qui que vous soyez, prenez garde à vous, annonça Ryô gravement en prenant le combiné des mains de sa fiancée.

— Votre partenaire a eut beaucoup de chances parait-il, ricana une voix d'homme sans se démonter. Mais combien de temps sa chance durera-t-elle ?

— Vous jouez à un jeu dangereux, soutint Ryô.

— Croyez-vous ? Nous verrons dans les prochains jours qui joue le jeu le plus dangereux, continua l'homme sans se laisser influencer par la menace qu'il ressentait malgré la distance qui les séparait.

— Vous venez de signer votre arrêt de mort… Heiji, rajouta Ryô durement, lui signifiant ainsi qu'il savait qui il était.

L'homme en frémit et raccrocha comme s'il venait de parler au diable en personne.

…

— Tout va bien, grand frère ? Demanda la jeune femme en découvrant son extrême pâleur.

— Il connait mon prénom, ricana-t-il nerveusement.

— Il est doué.

— C'est vraiment un adversaire redoutable, j'en ai la confirmation. Je n'ai qu'un conseil à te donner petite sœur, et je veux que tu le suives à la lettre. Restes éloignée de moi tant que je n'ai pas fini ce contrat. Je ne veux pas qu'il découvre que tu en es l'origine.

— Il en sait peut-être plus que tu ne le penses.

— C'est une raison supplémentaire pour que tu t'écartes de ce projet.

— Comme tu voudras, grand frère, soupira la jeune femme.

…

— Heiji ? Reprit Kaori intriguée.

— Oui. C'est le prénom de l'homme qui a offert un verre au vieux Tommy et au vue de la réaction de notre interlocuteur mystère nul doute qu'il s'agisse de lui.

— Il sait alors que tu es sur sa trace.

— Il est prévenu. S'il est sage, il renoncera à son contrat… S'il ne l'est pas… Je te ferai payer ma protection rapprochée de la même manière que je le souhaiterai avec nos clientes, dit-il si sérieusement qu'elle ne savait pas s'il plaisantait ou non et se mit à rougir violemment.

— Allons-nous coucher, dit-il ensuite en l'attrapant par la taille l'air de rien.

— Que… Quoi ? Bégaya Kaori.

Prise de court à son tour, elle abattit soudainement la massue sans y réfléchir.

— Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Protesta Ryô sous la masse.

— Désolée, dit-elle penaude avant de courir dans sa chambre.

Se dégageant aisément, il la regarda partir en esquissant un sourire.

…

Pour pouvoir enquêter plus facilement, Ryô avait décidé de faire l'impasse dès le lendemain de l'appel de ce fameux Heiji.

…

— Tout de même ! Il aurait pu te dire où il allait, râla Yuka.

— Je suis navrée, fit Kaori mal à l'aise.

— Et moi qui me faisais une joie de pourvoir le taquiner, soutint Saeko.

— Bon, puisque Monsieur n'est pas là, nous allons travailler sur la scène de retour au château, souligna Yuka.

— Tu n'as vraiment pas d'idée ? Demanda Saeko à Kaori en un murmure.

— Je… Peut-être est-ce dû à l'appel d'hier soir, répondit-elle de la même manière.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Questionna l'inspectrice.

— Je…

— En scène ! Fit Yuka si soudainement qu'elles s'arrêtèrent de discuter.

Saeko demeura côté jardin tandis que Kaori gagna le côté cour.

— Rose, emplie de chagrin d'avoir dû abandonner son rendez-vous galant, est arrivée au château en compagnie de ses trois marraines. Celles-ci, ne parvenant pas à chasser sa tristesse, décident de la laisser seule. Soudain, une lueur mystérieuse attire l'attention de la princesse, narra Yuka.

Sur scène Kaori passa à l'action et prit un regard hypnotisé, regardant droit devant elle comme si la boule lumineuse lui faisait face. Puis elle avança lentement, tendant une main vers l'avant.

— Très bien, continue ainsi, souligna Yuka.

Tout comme la veille, des spectateurs se trouvaient dans la salle. La critique théâtrale était de nouveau présente mais avait pris soin de rester le plus à l'ombre possible.

'Le jeu de cette personne est intéressant', songea-t-elle.

— Maintenant, s'exclama Yuka donnant ainsi le tempo à la personne située en coulisse.

Un épais nuage de fumée apparut juste devant Kaori qui venait d'arriver vers le milieu de scène. La fumée se fit soudain dense et plus épaisse qu'elle n'aurait dû l'être. Kaori se mit à tousser, à suffoquer. Malgré le danger qu'elle ressentie, Saeko se glissa sur scène pour aller aider son amie.

— Kaori ? Appela-t-elle un mouchoir devant elle.

Inutile... Elle se mit à son tour à suffoquer et entendit un son mat.

Elle fit marche arrière pour sortir de la fumée, mais la toxine était si forte qu'elle succomba à son tour.

'Que se passe-t-il ?' Se demanda la critique.

Sur scène, Kaori s'était écroulée, la respiration sifflante, une vive douleur dans la cage thoracique. Elle avait l'impression qu'un feu lui brûlait les poumons.

Elle ressentit une présence à ses côtés et peina à ouvrir les yeux. Puis il y eut comme un grand bol d'air frais. Elle eut le temps d'identifier le regard de Mick derrière un masque à gaz, puis elle devina la silhouette d'Umibozû portant Saeko sur une épaule et elle perdit connaissance.

Dans le même temps.

— Reïka ? Appela Yuka alarmée.

Sans réponse de sa part, elle courut en coulisse en contournant l'épaisse fumée dont les vapeurs lui brûlèrent légèrement les poumons. Miki courut à sa suite, un masque à gaz sur le nez. Kazue, demeurait en retrait, appuya sur le premier bouton qu'elle aperçut qui s'avéra être une alarme d'évacuation. Entre la fumée menaçante et l'alarme les spectateurs, prudents et affolés sortirent rapidement du théâtre.

— Reïka ? S'exclama Yuka en l'apercevant allongée au sol à proximité de la source de la fumée.

Miki remarqua des produits chimiques qui n'avaient pas à se trouver ici. Sans trop s'attarder, elle parvint à soulever Reïka qui reprenait ses esprits.

— Yuka, enfile ce masque, ordonna Miki. Sortons de là, dit-elle ensuite avec autorité.

— Ma tête, gémit Reïka.

Soutenue par sa sœur et son amie, elle parvint à avancer et se retrouvèrent bien vite à l'air libre. L'alarme déclenchait par Kazue avait provoqué l'aspiration de la fumée sur scène et l'arrivée assez rapide de l'équipe de sécurité. Un des hommes s'était arrêté auprès de Mick pour faire le point, un second avait arrêté l'alarme mais sans arrêter l'aspiration. Deux autres avaient pris en charge Saeko et Kaori, toutes deux inconscientes et l'unité médicale d'urgence avait été elle aussi prévenue.

— Saeko… Kaori, fit Yuka en retirant le masque et se mettant soudainement à tousser du sang.

— Yuka… s'inquiéta Reïka.

— Mademoiselle, avez-vous été exposé à la toxine ? Questionna un des hommes.

— … Brièvement, admit-elle.

— Y avait-il d'autres personnes dans la salle ? Continua-t-il

— Il y avait bien des spectateurs, mais ils sont demeuraient dans le fond de la salle, expliqua Mick.

— Nous allons devoir faire appel à une équipe de décontaminations. Savez-vous où était la source de la fumée ? S'enquit le responsable.

— Oui, nous en venons, répondit Miki aidant Reïka à s'asseoir sur le sol.

— Pourriez-vous nous y conduire ? La vie de vos amies en dépend.

— Bien sur, suivez-moi, dit-elle du tac au tac.

Il y avait eut une intoxication quelconque et il fallait identifier la toxine au plus vite.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapitre 6 : De dangereuses répétitions (2ème partie)

—_Nous allons devoir faire appel à une équipe de décontaminations. Savez-vous où était la source de la fumée ? S'enquit le responsable._

— _Oui, nous en venons, répondit Miki aidant Reïka à s'asseoir sur le sol._

— _Pourriez-vous nous y conduire ? La vie de vos amies en dépend._

— _Bien sur, suivez-moi, dit-elle du tac au tac._

_Il y avait eut une intoxication quelconque et il fallait identifier la toxine au plus vite._

Kaori, Saeko, Reïka et Yuka furent évacuées assez vite du théâtre ; et bien que Ryô qui venait tout juste d'arriver joua de son charme pour tenter de repartir au plus vite, rien n'y fit. Il passa lui aussi à la séance de décontamination qui termina en fou rire sous le regard assez curieux de l'équipe de décontamination…

A l'hôpital, les urgentistes s'affairèrent à mettre les « victimes » sous oxygène en attendant de savoir à quelle toxine elles avaient été soumises. Grâce aux produits chimiques trouvés sur place, il avait été aisé d'identifier le gaz inhalé et l'information avait été vite transmise aux urgentistes qui avaient alors pu agir en conséquence.

Yuka avait à peine été touché par la toxine et récupéra rapidement. Mais devant l'autorité de son père, le préfet Nogami, les médecins la gardèrent une nuit de plus sous surveillance, tout en demeurant dans la même chambre que ses sœurs.

Bien que se trouvant à côté de la source de la fumée, Reïka n'avait pas inhalé de gaz, mais elle avait souffert d'une commotion cérébrale inexplicable.

Le théâtre, fermé lors de l'enquête, avait du subir lui aussi une forte décontamination… Résultat, les répétitions prirent une semaine de retard.

Un peu plus atteinte, Kaori était restée deux jours de plus sous surveillance hospitalière. Par contre il n'y avait aucun indices permettant d'identifier le responsable, ou d'expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé.

Ryô se sentait un peu coupable de ne pas être resté au théâtre, mais cela lui avait permis d'en apprendre plus sur ce Heiji. C'était un jeune homme d'une trentaine d'années. Son unique ambition : prouver qu'il était le meilleur dans le milieu. Il avait pris sous sa coupe sa jeune sœur Anko qui, elle, demeurait un mystère pour le moment.

Trouvant sa partenaire encore affaiblie après son séjour à l'hôpital, Ryô demanda un jour de repos supplémentaire. Yuka accepta tout en commençant à se demander si quelqu'un ne voulait pas que le spectacle ne se fasse au vue du résultat de l'enquête diligentée par son père.

Lorsque les répétitions reprirent, les incidents suivirent.

Une première fois le décor se décrocha, manquant d'assommer Kaori. Un autre jour ce fut une suite de chutes de projecteurs qui la mirent à mal. Là, l'intuition de Yuka lui souffla une autre possibilité. Il lui parut soudain très probable que ce n'était pas son spectacle que l'on tentait de démolir, mais qu'une vile personne avait pris Kaori pour cible. Même un des journaux locaux en faisait mention dans sa page de faits divers. « Une pièce de théâtre maudite… Depuis qu'elles ont commencées, les répétitions de la pièce de théâtre, dirigée par la jeune Yuka Nogami, semblent être la proie d'une malédiction… »

Et elle en eut la certitude le jour d'après, lors de la répétition de la séquence avec le rouet.

Tout se passait bien jusqu'à ce que Kaori rapprocha sa main du rouet, prête à se piquer à la pointe.

— Stop ! Fusèrent les voix de Ryô, Mick et Umibozû.

Ce fut si soudain qu'elle sursauta et fit un pas en arrière. Elle se sentit aussitôt blêmir et un froid intense lui tenailla l'estomac.

— Pourquoi m'arrêtez-vous ainsi ? Questionna-t-elle surprise sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine et se tournant vers eux.

Sans un mot, Ryô se rapprocha d'elle tout en cueillant une fleur fraîche dans le décor. Là, il piqua la fleur à la pointe du rouet et la fleur se fana à vue d'œil.

— C'est… commença-t-elle en balbutiant.

— Du poison, termina-t-il gravement.

— Du poison ? Reprit Yuka… Quelqu'un pourrait-il me dire ce que tout cela signifie ? Finit-elle par demander.

Ryô se gratta la tête un instant et échangea un regard avec sa partenaire qui parvint à lui sourire malgré tout.

— Nous allons remettre un peu d'ordre pendant que tu lui expliques les grandes lignes, déclara Saeko lui laissant sous-entendre que Kaori était parvenue à lui faire un petit topo de la situation.

— Bien, acquiesça-t-il souriant à sa moitié.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard

…

— Mais c'est terrible, souligna Yuka.

— Et le problème est bien plus préoccupant que tu ne peux le penser. La personne qui agit est très discrète nous n'arrivons même pas à percevoir son agressivité, son animosité.

— Elle a peut-être tout prévu à l'avance.

— J'en doute, soupira-t-il. Je suis certain qu'ils sont au moins deux sur l'affaire, précisa-t-il ensuite. Combien de séances reste-t-il ?

— Trois-quatre en principe, peut-être moins si tu ne fais plus le pitre. L'avant-avant-dernière répétition sera costumée et nous réviserons la pièce intégralement. Nous verrons à ce moment-là si nous sommes au point et si nous devons retoucher les costumes. La prochaine est prévue demain quant aux trois autres, elles auront lieu durant la dizaine de jours précédent Noël, la dernière étant prévue la veille. Nous pouvons fermer ces dernières répétitions au public. Après tout la personne qui en veut à Kaori était peut-être parmi nous.

— C'est bon, tout est en ordre en bas, dit Saeko en revenant.

— Où sont Kaori et Reïka ? Questionna Ryô.

— Elles se trouvaient juste derrière nous, soutint Miki soudain inquiète pour ses amies.

'Bon sang,' songea Ryô en se mettant à courir vers les coulisses, Yuka sur ses talons et un doute subit à l'esprit.

Le message qu'il avait lu sur le tableau à message le matin même lui sembla soudain plus clair.

…

**Flashback.**

N'oubliant pas l'approche de Noël, Ryô et Kaori étaient allés voir le tableau à message espérant y trouver une demande de travail plus « sérieuse ». Mais ce qu'ils trouvèrent les laissèrent encore plus perplexes.

« XYZ : Épouse-moi, ou ELLE mourra. Elle a beau avoir évité mes cadeaux, cette fois mes tentacules se resserreront autour de sa fine gorge blanche »

Le message était on ne peut plus clair cependant le signataire n'avait laissé aucun nom, ni numéro de téléphone, ni date de rendez-vous … Rien. Absolument rien si ce n'était que cette personne semblait connaître leur emploi du temps. Une chose était certaine le ELLE faisait allusion à Kaori, donc elle la connaissait aussi, au moins en visuel.

Sentant sa partenaire frémir, il l'avait attrapé par la taille pour lui remonter le moral, lui caressant discrètement mais non moins sensuellement sa hanche puis ils étaient retournés silencieusement à l'appartement.

— Ryô ? Crois-tu que le couple que nous avons vu a pu impliquer une tierce personne.

— C'est une possibilité. Cela expliquerait pourquoi nous n'avons pas ressenti d'animosité avant les diverses tentatives qui t'ont touché.

— Et là… Cela impliquerait aussi qu'ils s'en sont pris à notre entourage.

— J'espère que ce n'est pas le cas. Je ne voudrais pas avoir à affronter la gente féminine qui m'entoure, ricana-t-il d'un air libidineux avant de se prendre un bon coup de massue…

**Fin du flashback**

…

Quelques instants plus tôt dans la salle des accessoires.

…

— Et voilà, fit Kaori en se frottant les mains et regardant autour d'elle.

— Kaori ? Tu viens ? Entendit-elle Saeko l'appeler.

— Kaoriii, dans mes bras, fusa Mick la bouche en cœur.

La massue de Kazue eut raison de lui.

— Désolée, dit-elle ensuite, penaude et s'adressant à son amie.

— Ne t'en fais donc pas. J'ai l'habitude avec Ryô, rétorqua-t-elle une massue de son cru prête à l'emploi. Vas-y, j'arrive. Celle-ci va demeurer ici avec les autres accessoires. Je n'aurai pas loin à chercher si le besoin se présente, ricana-t-elle.

Kazue, aidée par Falcon, traîna Mick à sa suite tandis que Kaori chercha le meilleur endroit pour déposer sa massue. Une fois chose faite elle se tourna vers la porte et fit signe à Miki d'y aller. Elle retraversa la salle des accessoires et s'arrêta soudainement sur le pas de la porte au moment où elle allait la fermer.

Attirée par une sensation étrange, elle retourna à l'intérieur de la salle et se dirigea directement vers l'étagère la plus au fond… la plus cachée. Elle découvrit alors ce qui lui sembla être une bombe très artisanale.

'Je suis certaine qu'elle n'y était pas lorsque nous sommes rentrés. Ils l'auraient tous découverte. Je dois vite prévenir les autres', songea-t-elle en faisant demi-tour et courant vers la sortie. 'Elle a quand même un drôle d'aspect.'

Elle fut coupée net dans son élan en heurtant ce qu'elle pensa être une barre de fer mais qui s'avéra être un bras.

— Qui êtes-vous ? Que faites-vous là ? Demanda-t-elle en se relevant à la personne cagoulée qui lui faisait alors face.

Pour toute réponse la personne se jeta sur elle et tenta de la frapper au visage. Kaori parvint à esquiver les assauts mais fut contrainte de battre en retraite vers l'étagère où se trouvait la bombe. Elle frappa à son tour. Surprise par la réaction de sa proie, l'agresseur n'eut pas le temps de se pousser et reçu son poing en plein visage.

Le visage qu'elle devinait sous la cagoule lui lança alors un regard méprisant, rageant. Kaori ressentit toute la hargne qu'éprouvait cette personne à son encontre et se sentit presque paralysée tandis que son agresseur chargeait de nouveau.

Acculée, elle chercha une ouverture pour pouvoir s'esquiver mais la chance tourna brusquement. Elle reçut de plein fouet le poing de la personne dans l'estomac.

Le souffle coupé, elle se plia en deux au profit de son agresseur qui en profita pour la saisir à la gorge en la relevant si brutalement qu'elle se retrouva sur la pointe des pieds. Surprise par cette prise soudaine et la puissance de ses mains autour de son cou malgré son corps svelte, Kaori se débattit, tentant de se libérer de cette étreinte mortelle.

Elle frappa les bras de son adversaire mais sentit sa force l'abandonner tandis que sa respiration s'amenuisait et que son regard se voilait. Elle cru percevoir l'écho lointain de pas de courses avant de perdre connaissance et de relâcher les bras de son adversaire…

…

— Ryô, attends-moi, fit Yuka en courant après lui.

Il était bien trop rapide pour elle et elle remarqua vite avoir été suivi par le reste de la troupe.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Questionna Kazue un peu perdu

— Kaori et Reïka doivent être en danger, rétorqua Mick.

— Est-ce bien nécessaire que nous soyons tous présents pour les aider ? Demanda-t-elle ensuite.

— L'union fait la force, Honey, sourit Mick.

Lorsque Ryô parvint à la salle des accessoires, il entendit plus qu'il ne la vit les gémissements très étouffés de sa partenaire. Il se hâta dans ce petit dédale et la trouva. Face à elle un homme, une femme, cagoulé, était en train d'étrangler sa partenaire dont il aperçut les bras relâcher ceux de l'agresseur.

'Kaori !' Songea-t-il en parcourant les derniers mètres si rapidement que la personne ne remarqua sa présence que lorsqu'elle ressentit une forte étreinte et torsion au niveau de son poignet droit.

Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, qui sonna féminin aux oreilles du nettoyeur, l'agresseur laissa tomber sa proie. Cette dernière chuta lourdement sur le sol, inerte.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapitre 7 : Et l'agresseur est…

_Laissant échapper un cri de douleur, qui sonna féminin aux oreilles du nettoyeur, l'agresseur laissa tomber sa proie. Cette dernière chuta lourdement sur le sol, inerte._

Cette voix… Il connaissait cette voix…

Inquiet du manque de réactivité de sa partenaire, Ryô relâcha l'agresseur qui prit aussitôt la poudre d'escampette.

— Kaori ! S'exclama-t-il aussitôt en se penchant au dessus d'elle.

Il lui tapota les joues, espérant la faire réagir… vainement. Il déposa alors lentement sa tête sur sa poitrine qui lui paraissait bien trop immobile. Il s'alarma d'autant plus lorsqu'il conclut qu'elle ne respirait plus et que son cœur s'était arrêté de battre.

— Kaori ! S'exclama-t-il derechef.

Malgré la sensation de danger qu'il ressentait, il commença à lui faire un massage cardiaque.

'Kaori, respire,' songea-t-il en insistant.

Il lui avait déjà insufflé de l'air une première fois et s'apprêtait à réitérer son geste lorsqu'il nota qu'elle était en train d'ouvrir ses yeux. Il ne s'arrêta pas pour autant et se pencha de nouveau vers elle, non pas pour lui insuffler de l'air, mais pour l'embrasser avec avidité.

— Ryô… Bombe… Dit-elle d'une voix brisée en l'interrompant.

— Bombe ?

— Sur… l'éta…gère… Der… rière, rajouta-t-elle en portant une main à sa gorge très douloureuse et éprouvant une gêne pour respirer.

Ryô se releva rapidement et trouva la bombe assez vite tandis que Yuka arrivait en se frottant la tête.

Bien que sa « troupe » soit derrière elle, elle avait été la première à croiser la route de l'agresseur qui l'avait alors violemment poussée pour pouvoir passer. Déséquilibrée, Yuka en avait heurté une étagère à ses côtés tandis que l'agresseur s'était retrouvé face à tous sans échappatoire possible.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda-t-elle vite rejoint par le restant de la troupe et l'agresseur qu'Umibozû retenait fermement.

Mick vit rouge lorsqu'il remarqua Kaori au sol, mal en point.

— Mick ! Retiens tes poings… ELLE n'est pas responsable de ses actes. L'éléphant, doucement, inutile de l'assommer pour la faire taire. Tu n'as qu'à la bâillonner, souligna Ryô sans se retourner.

— Elle ? répéta Mick perplexe en dévisageant l'agresseur cagoulé et rabaissant son bras.

— Oui, Elle, reprit Ryô en désarmant la bombe. Ce canon à confettis était inoffensif. Ne lui retirez pas la cagoule, l'endroit ne s'y prête pas, rajouta-t-il ensuite en se retournant.

Il trouva Kazue en train d'ausculter Kaori qui peinait toujours à respirer et qui s'était attrapé le ventre douloureux.

— Ryô, tu devrais l'emmener à l'hôpital, suggéra-t-elle.

— Nous irons plutôt chez le professeur, souligna-t-il. Saeko, tu peux raccompagner Yuka. Mick, Kazue, merci pour votre aide. Kasumi, à moins que Miki et l'éléphant n'aient besoin de toi au Cat's Eyes pour la soirée, tu peux aussi retourner chez toi.

— Quant à nous nous t'accompagnons chez le professeur, intervint Umibozû de sa voix bourrue.

— Exact, acquiesça Ryô.

— Où est Reïka ? S'exclama soudain Yuka en regardant autour d'elle.

Saeko et Ryô s'échangèrent un regard entendu, il était inutile de la troubler davantage.

— Il me semble l'avoir vu partir avant que nous descendions mettre de l'ordre, intervint Miki qui semblait avoir compris la problématique.

Suspicieuse quant à la véracité de cette information, Yuka n'en dit rien. Peut-être parviendrait-elle, pour une fois, à tirer les vers du nez de son aînée même si elle savait que c'était peine perdue d'avance.

Chacun approuva Ryô tandis que ce dernier aidait sa partenaire à se lever. Notant très rapidement qu'elle avait du mal à avancer et que sa respiration était un vrai calvaire, il décida de la prendre dans ses bras.

— Ryô, parvint-elle à dire d'une voix rauque et étouffée.

— Ne parle pas pour le moment, conseilla Kazue encore à ses côtés.

Ce fut dans un silence quasi religieux qu'ils gagnèrent leur véhicule respectif.

— Kaori, si tu as davantage de mal à respirer, ou le moindre problème supplémentaire, fais-moi signe même si je conduis, dit Ryô en l'installant dans la mini.

…

En chemin.

…

Toujours perplexe, Yuka brisa soudain le silence anormal qui régnait dans le véhicule de sa sœur aînée.

_ Saeko ?

_ Qu'y a-t-il, Yuka ?

_ Pourquoi Reïka serait-elle partie si vite ?

_ Elle a peut être reçu un message important sur son bipeur, suggéra l'inspectrice.

'Bipeur ?' Nota-t-elle pour elle-même.

_ Elle nous aurait avertis, tu ne penses pas ?

_ Elle n'en a certainement pas eut le temps. Tu sais en situation d'urgence tu ne penses pas forcément à tout, sourit-elle en observant sa jeune sœur dans le rétroviseur.

…

_ Comment avait l'air d'aller Kaori ? Questionna Mick.

_ Elle a été très secouée. Elle a un hématome sur le ventre mais je m'inquiète plus pour sa trachée. Son agresseur voulait vraiment la faire taire… Sans mauvais jeu de mots… Par ailleurs, ce qui m'étonne le plus c'est que tu n'ais pas cherché à sauter sur l'agresseur quand tu as su s'il s'agissait d'une femme.

_ Ryô semblait connaître son identité sans avoir vu son visage.

_ Je ne suis pas plus avancé que toi, et je reste assez intriguée. Peut-être nous le dira-t-il à tête reposée.

…

_ Je me demande pourquoi elle a fait cela, fit remarquer Miki.

_ Elle semble beaucoup plus calme que tout à l'heure mais plus perdue aussi. Peut-être est elle redevenue elle-même.

_ Kazue semblait très inquiète pour Kaori.

_ Ça se comprend… Tiens… Pourquoi accélère-t-il ainsi ?

_ Kaori a sans doute des ennuis.

…

En effet dans la voiture devant eux…

Se remémorant les paroles de son partenaire et se sentant suffoquer, Kaori avait brutalement saisi la veste de Ryô et tirait dessus pour se manifester.

Se tournant vers elle, son état l'alarma. Elle était en nage et peinait à respirer. Puis elle relâcha sa veste, comme si ses forces l'abandonnaient.

_ Tiens bon, Kaori. Nous y sommes presque, dit-il en appuyant sur l'accélérateur.

_ Mer… ci, l'entendit-elle murmurer faiblement et difficilement.

Cela le rassura un peu. Au moins elle n'était pas inconsciente. Arrivé devant chez le professeur, il se gara à la va vite et descendit rapidement du véhicule dont il fut le tour pour prendre Kaori dans ses bras.

Lorsqu'il s'annonça dans le sas d'entrée il entendit la voiture d'Umibozû arriver et sentit Kaori s'alourdir dans ses bras elle venait de nouveau de perdre connaissance.

_ Bonsoir, Ryô, que… Suis-moi, vite ! S'interrompit-il en découvrant Kaori inerte dans ses bras.

Ils gagnèrent rapidement le complexe médical situé au sous-sol et Ryô déposa sa partenaire sur la table chirurgicale, priant qu'elle n'ait pas besoin d'intervention.

_ Que lui est-il arrivé ?

_ Une femme a tenté de l'étrangler … Elle a fait un arrêt cardiaque, j'ai dû lui faire du bouche à bouche.

_ À ce point ?

_ Oui. Kazue la ausculté et m'a conseillé de l'emmener à l'hôpital… Elle paraissait assez inquiète.

_ Et à raison. Sa trachée a été sévèrement comprimée ce qui a provoqué un hématome, fit le professeur en notant la forte marque laissée à son cou ainsi que son gonflement anormal. J'aurais aimé que Kazue soit ici. Son aide m'aurait été bien précieuse souligna-t-il ensuite.

_ Je suis là. En quoi puis je vous aider ? Demanda-t-elle essoufflée en entrant dans la salle.

_ Kazue ! S'exclamèrent Ryô et le professeur.

_ J'ai lourdement insisté auprès de Mick même s'il ne veut pas admettre que c'est aussi son inquiétude qui l'a poussé à changer de direction.

_ Peux-tu la préparer ? Nous allons la sédater pour lui faire des examens complémentaires. En premier lieu mets-la sous oxygène.

_ Bien.

_ Professeur, je vous confie Kaori. Je vais retrouver nos amis à l'étage. Je ne pourrais pas vous aider en restant ici, souligna Ryô.

_ Ne t'en fais donc pas. Elle est entre de bonnes mains, sourit le professeur si chaleureusement qu'il lui remonta le moral.

Lorsqu'il parvint à l'étage, ce ne fut pas seulement Umibozû, Miki et Mick qu'il trouva, mais toute la troupe.

_ Merci, dit-il simplement avant de se tourner vers la personne toujours cagoulée dont le regard était désorienté et qui cherchait à se défaire des liens et du bâillon.

_ Tu peux la détacher, Umibozû. Elle est redevenue inoffensive.

La personne se tourna vers Ryô encore plus perdue. Pourquoi avait-il dit cela ? Que s'était-il passé ? Qu'avait elle fait ? Pourquoi ses amis la dévisageaient elle ainsi ? Et pourquoi avait-elle la sensation d'avoir le visage obstrué ?

Lorsqu'Umibozû lui retira ses liens, elle s'empressa de porter ses mains à son visage et devina une cagoule sous ses doigts. Sa main droite lui étant très douloureuse, elle décida de reposer celle-ci. Le geste n'échappa pas à Ryô qui grimaça.

'Qu'est-ce-que c'est que ce délire ?' S'étonna-t-elle intérieurement tandis que l'on lui retirait son bâillon.

Elle remarqua Saeko attraper Yuka par la taille et lui murmurer quelques mots. Le regard de la jeune fille la déstabilisa. Elle retira finalement la cagoule et entendant l'étonnement, l'horreur, de sa jeune sœur en eut un fort pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, fautive… et très mal à l'aise.

_ Reïka ? S'exclamèrent Mick et Kasumi non moins surpris.

Elle eut alors la certitude d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise.

* * *

_Nda : Pour la suite il faudra patienter un peu plus. ;o)_


	8. Chapter 8

Chapitre 8 : Chez le professeur.

_Elle remarqua Saeko attraper Yuka par la taille et lui murmurer quelques mots. Le regard de la jeune fille la déstabilisa. Elle retira finalement la cagoule et entendant l'étonnement, l'horreur, de sa jeune sœur en eut un fort pincement au cœur. Elle se sentait nauséeuse, fautive… et très mal à l'aise._

— _Reïka ? S'exclamèrent Mick et Kasumi non moins surpris._

_Elle eut alors la certitude d'avoir fait une énorme bêtise. _

— Oh ! Kaori ne s'est pas laissée faire, fit remarquer Saeko en notant l'hématome naissant sur son visage.

— Kaori ? S'étonna-t-elle pâle et inquiète. Qu'ai-je donc fait ? Questionna-t-elle très mal à l'aise et frissonnante.

— Tu ne te souviens absolument de rien ? Interrogea Ryô si gravement qu'elle se sentit frissonner davantage.

— C'est un grand flou… Je me souviens que Kaori a faillit se piquer avec le rouet, mais après… Plus rien du tout.

Ryô entreprit alors de lui relater les événements dont il avait été témoin.

— Dites-moi qu'elle va bien ? Dit-elle horrifiée par son geste.

— C'est ce le cas, déclara le professeur en entrant dans la pièce en souriant. Je vais la garder en observation pour la nuit, par simple sécurité, mais elle pourra rentrer dès demain.

— Dieu merci, souffla Reïka.

— Où est-elle ? S'enquit Ryô.

— J'ai demandé à Kazue de l'installer dans une chambre d'amis. Par contre elle ne pourra pas parler pendant quelques jours je le lui ai déconseillé. L'hématome doit se résorber et pour cela je lui ai aussi prescrit un médicament à prendre trois fois par jour. Elle a toutefois mon accord pour parler en murmurant, mais pas plus d'un quart d'heure par jour.

— Plus de répétitions pour cette semaine, soupira Yuka. Tant pis ce n'est pas grave, le plus important c'est qu'elle aille bien, rajouta-t-elle ensuite avec un large sourire.

— Professeur, pourriez-vous ausculter Reïka ? Demanda Ryô.

— Pourquoi donc ? S'étonna-t-il.

— C'est elle qui a agressé Kaori et elle n'en a aucun souvenir.

— J'admets que je jalouse Kaori, mais de là à vouloir l'éliminer…non. Je préfère la taquiner, c'est bien plus amusant.

— Oh ! Je comprends… C'est Kaori qui s'est défendue ?

— Je suppose, balbutia Reïka en grimaçant et s'attrapant sa main droite.

— Par ailleurs, je lui ai aussi tordue son poignet droit pour lui faire lâcher prise… À ma gouverne je ne l'avais pas encore reconnue, expliqua Ryô.

'Je comprends mieux ma douleur,' songea Reïka.

— Suivez-moi, jeune fille, sourit le professeur lui faisant légèrement remonter le moral.

— Merci d'être venus, dit ensuite Ryô en se tournant vers ses amis.

— Tu sais très bien que nous ne pouvions pas décemment retourner chez nous sans avoir de ses nouvelles, fit remarquer la jeune Nogami tentant de cacher sa morosité.

— Ne t'en fais pas Yuka, nous parviendrons à interpréter la pièce de théâtre en temps voulut, lui dit Ryô en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Rentrez chez-vous maintenant, renchérit-il tandis que Kazue les rejoignit.

— Attends un peu ! Nous ne pouvons pas partir sans l'avoir vu, gémit Mick.

— Le professeur a dû vous dire qu'il était inutile de la déranger, souligna Kazue en lui attrapant le bras.

— Pour ma part j'attends Reïka, précisa Saeko.

— Bonne soirée à vous, saluèrent Miki et Falcon avant de partir.

Mick se gratta la tête de son bras libre et soupira.

— Passe le bonsoir à Kaori de notre part, dit-il finalement en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Kasumi les salua à son tour. Seules restèrent les sœurs Nogami.

— Saeko, as-tu prévu quelque chose pour ce soir ? Demanda Ryô.

— Je raccompagne Yuka chez notre père, et ensuite je me charge de Reïka.

— Si tu n'y vois pas d'inconvénients, laisse-moi m'occuper d'elle.

— Hé ! Ne me mettez pas hors-jeu. Moi aussi je veux savoir ce qu'il en est, protesta Yuka.

— J'ai promis à papa que tu ne serais pas en retard ce soir. Ce n'est pas toi qui dois le supporter à longueur de journée au travail, gronda Saeko en la faisant pâlir et rigoler nerveusement.

Quelques minutes plus tard, le professeur revint avec Reïka dont le poignet avait été bandé.

— Alors ? S'enquit Saeko.

— Nous devons attendre encore un peu, mais les premiers résultats montrent que je n'ai pas été drogué, expliqua Reïka… Tiens ? Où est Ryô ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite.

Le professeur soupira tandis que ses sœurs sourirent.

— À ton avis ? Fit son aînée.

…

Dans une chambre d'amis, Kaori avait été installé confortablement dans un lit elle n'était pas allongée, mais presqu'assise. Le perfuseur à sa droite n'était pas le seul élément qui prouvait qu'elle avait été mise à mal. Elle avait un masque à oxygène sur le nez, qu'elle pouvait retirer à tout moment et un électrocardiogramme avait été installé. Nul doute que le professeur prenait ses précautions. Elle portait aussi un bandage autour du cou.

Ryô était debout à sa gauche et il lui caressait tendrement son visage, la pensant endormie.

Elle l'avait senti sa présence dès qu'il était entré dans la pièce et en avait ressenti un grand réconfort. Elle ressentait aussi son inquiétude, sa tension et décida de retirer le masque à oxygène.

— J'ai bien faillit arriver trop tard cette fois, murmura-t-il en l'observant.

Elle ne dormait pas.

— Tu n'es jamais arrivé en retard, pu-t-il lire sur ses lèvres tandis qu'elle ouvrit les yeux.

Elle lui lança un regard emplit d'amour et attrapa sa main posait sur son visage, la serrant contre sa joue en refermant les yeux profitant de sa douce chaleur.

Il se baissa alors juste assez pour pouvoir déposer un chaste baisé sur ses lèvres.

Lorsqu'il s'arrêta et se redressa, il pu lire le « mécontentement » sur son visage.

— J'aurais aimé faire plus, mais nous n'allons pas tarder à avoir de la visite, sourit-il d'un air charmeur.

Kaori rougit aussitôt tout un gardant un sourire angélique sur les lèvres malgré la fatigue qu'elle éprouvait et relâcha sa main.

— Reposes-toi maintenant, dit-il en l'embrassant rapidement sur son front.

Elle soupira tandis qu'il se redressa juste avant que la porte de la chambre ne s'ouvre sur le professeur et les sœurs Nogami.

— Tu es incorrigible, Ryô. Je t'ai dis qu'elle a besoin de repos, le sermonna le professeur.

— Kaori, je suis tellement désolée, dit Reïka en se jetant dans ses bras.

— Doucement, gronda le professeur en voyant Kaori tenter de cacher une grimace.

Cette dernière, réconfortant Reïka en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras, regarda Saeko et Ryô à la recherche de réponse.

— Je t'expliquerai demain, lui dit Ryô.

Elle relâcha alors Reïka qui se releva en séchant ses larmes.

— Bonne soirée, Kaori. Reviens-nous vite en forme, sourit Yuka.

La jeune femme hocha la tête affirmativement et les salua d'un signe de main. Une fois seule, elle soupira, remis le masque à oxygène en place et porta une main à son ventre douloureux avant de fermer les yeux. Elle se sentait très fatiguée.

…

En arrivant au salon, les résultats des analyses complémentaires prouvèrent que Reïka n'avait pas été droguée. Ne restait que l'hypnose dont il fallait deviner qui et comment. Rien ne garantissait qu'elle ne pouvait pas retomber sous le contrôle de son « maître » facilement.

— Merci pour tout, professeur. Veillez bien sur elle, dit Ryô alors sur le pas de la porte.

— Ne t'en fais donc pour cela. Sourit-il en les saluant avant de retourner voir sa patiente.

Elle dormait alors paisiblement, néanmoins la position de sa main l'intrigua, surtout après la grimace qu'elle avait faite. Il souleva délicatement sa main, ainsi que le vêtement et tata son ventre. Il la vit grimacer, mais la peau n'était pas tendue et encore moins rouge. Il n'y avait rien d'alarmant. Rassuré, il la laissa dormir et retourna dans sa chambre non sans avoir branché une alarme supplémentaire juste au cas où.

…

À l'extérieur.

— Je ramène Yuka à la maison avec Reïka et nous te rejoignons chez elle directement après Cela te convient-il ?

— Oui. Reïka, si tu me le permets, je sécuriserai ton appartement afin que nos fouilles soient les plus discrètes possibles.

— Je te conseille alors de passer par la porte de service, suggéra-t-elle.

— Entendu, fit Ryô en claquant la porte de sa voiture puis il partit.

— Il a l'air de m'en vouloir, soupira Reïka en prenant place à l'avant, côté passager.

— Ce n'est pas à toi qu'il en veut, mais à la personne qui t'a poussé à agir, rétorqua Saeko en remettant le siège en place après le passage de sa jeune sœur.

— Je me demande d'ailleurs comment il s'y est pris.

— Reïka, ton bipeur sonne, remarqua Yuka tandis que la voiture venait de partir.

'Bipeur ?' S'étonna Saeko intérieurement.

Elle était presque certaine de l'avoir entendu sonner lorsqu'ils étaient en train de faire un peu de rangement dans la salle des accessoires.

— Non ! Ne le regarde pas ! S'exclama-t-elle subitement tandis que Reïka avait mis la main dessus.

— Ce peut-être urgent, dit-elle étonnée par la réaction de son aînée.

— Tout comme cela peut être la source de ton hypnose, affirma Saeko si durement que Reïka le laissa tomber entre les deux sièges avant du véhicule.

— Je l'ai, dit Yuka en le récupérant fièrement alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la discussion.

— Éteins-le, commanda Reïka.

— Mais ?

— C'est un ordre, renchérit Saeko


	9. Chapter 9

Chapitre 9 : Hypnothérapie (1ère partie)

— _Tout comme cela peut être la source de ton hypnose, affirma Saeko si durement que Reïka le laissa tomber entre les deux sièges avant du véhicule._

— _Je l'ai, dit Yuka en le récupérant fièrement alors qu'elle n'avait pas fait attention à la discussion._

— _Éteins-le, commanda Reïka._

— _Mais ?_

— _C'est un ordre, renchérit Saeko_.

— Ok ok, soupira la jeune fille en respectant l'ordre et le reposant ensuite dans le vide poche à sa droite.

Quelle mouche avait piqué ses sœurs ? Ce n'était pas la peine d'être si dure avec elle.

…

Quelques minutes plus tard après avoir déposé Yuka, Saeko et Reïka arrivèrent chez cette dernière. Curieusement la lumière était visible dans l'appartement de Ryô.

— Aurait-il changé d'avis ? S'étonna Reïka.

— J'en doute… Il ne va pas rater l'occasion de nous sauter dessus sans avoir Kaori dans ses pattes.

— Tu as raison… Mais c'est beaucoup moins amusant pour le coup, soupira Reïka.

Lorsqu'elles ouvrirent la porte de l'appartement de Reïka, celui-ci était plongé dans l'obscurité.

'Curieux', songea Saeko au moment où Reïka allumait la lumière.

— Dans les bras mes jolies ! S'écria Ryô en leur sautant littéralement dessus sans leur laisser le temps de réagir.

Prises au dépourvu elles sentirent les bras de Ryô se poser autour de leur taille en riant nerveusement. Saeko reprit rapidement son sérieux et se dégagea de son étreinte.

— Ryô, râla-t-elle. Tu devrais avoir honte… pense un peu à Kaori, le réprimanda-t-elle tandis qu'il tentait d'embrasser Reïka qui reculait sans cesse.

— Ryô, tu n'as toujours pas signé ceci, dit Reïka en lui tendant un contrat de mariage.

À la vue du document le nettoyeur la relâcha soudainement, le visage grave. Surprise, Reïka en perdit l'équilibre et tomba à terre. Le message du tableau était de nouveau dans les pensées du nettoyeur. La personne qui avait hypnotisé Reïka avait dû utiliser ce point de jalousie.

— Ryô, tu aurais pu faire attention, grommela Reïka en se frottant le derrière.

Le regard qu'il lui lança, bien qu'involontaire, la glaça de terreur.

— Ryô ? Interrogea-t-elle.

Saeko ressentit la peur dans la voix de sa sœur et intervint aussitôt en l'aidant à se relever avant de se rapprocher du nettoyeur et de poser une main sur son torse chaleureux et musclé.

— As-tu trouvé quelque-chose ? Demanda-t-elle d'une voix suave.

— La caméra camouflée dans la statue de chat de son bureau.

— La caméra ? Reprit Reïka… Ha oui ! La caméra, répéta-t-elle en riant nerveusement. Je l'ai faite installée le mois dernier. Un client refusait de me payer, prétextant n'être jamais venu. Je lui ai envoyé Falcon suite à une discussion avec Miki… Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais pour le coup il a vite réglé son dû. Les vidéos sont transmises et enregistrées directement sur mon ordinateur, expliqua t elle en se dirigeant vers son bureau.

— Recherche directement dans les vidéos datant d'une semaine et moins, ordonna Ryô.

Sans demander pourquoi Reïka obéit.

— J'y suis, dit-elle. Il y avait eu pas mal de visiteurs, mais un couple se dénota rapidement.

— Pause, ordonna Ryô.

— Tu les connais ? Demanda Saeko.

— C'est le couple dont je t'ai parlé il y a quelques jours maintenant.

— Celui qui a suivi Kaori lorsque Yuka lui a présenté sa demande ? Continua l'inspectrice.

— Celui-là même. L'homme se prénomme Heiji. La femme à sa gauche, c'est sa sœur Anko qu'il a pris sous son aile… C'est curieux son visage me semble familier, où ai-je bien pu la voir ? Se demanda-t-il de vive voix.

— Je ne me rappelle pas les avoir vu au bureau, balbutia Reïka.

— Nous irons trouver Miki dès demain. Si tu le veux bien, elle t'hypnotisera pour t'aider à te souvenir et surtout pour briser le charme, déclara Ryô.

— Reïka, fais-moi une copie de cette image, cela facilitera mes recherches.

— Bien.

— Regardons quand même la suite, suggéra Ryô.

Les jours suivants seul l'homme était revenu, le dernier enregistrement datant du matin même.

— Je crois qu'il serait plus prudent pour toi, et Kaori, que tu viennes passer quelques jours chez nous, suggéra Ryô.

— Prudent ? Avec un mokkori man tel que toi ? Ironisa Reïka.

Le nettoyeur en tomba à terre tandis que Saeko pouffa de rire.

— Je… Je suis sérieux, ronchonna-t-il en se relevant. Bon je rentre. Reïka, je compte sur toi pour me rejoindre à l'appartement. Saeko, ramène la de force s'il le faut, grommela-t-il ensuite avant de partir… Jubilant intérieurement.

— Il était vraiment sérieux ? Questionna Reïka.

— Il peut être très sérieux, souligna Saeko… Je peux me tromper, mais je ne pense pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit sans Kaori à domicile. Cependant, méfies-toi quand même.

— Tu sais… Je me laisserai bien tenter pour une fois, sourit Reïka espiègle.

— J'ai entendu, leur parvint la voix lointaine et intéressée de Ryô.

Déstabilisée, Reïka en tomba à terre tout en rigolant nerveusement tandis qu'un corbeau coassa derrière Saeko.

— Il a l'ouïe fine le bougre, soupira-t-elle.

…

Le lendemain, au milieu de la matinée et après une nuit tranquillement agitée, Ryô et Reïka passèrent chez le professeur pour y récupérer Kaori.

— Bonjour, Ryô, Reïka… Oh ! Tu as une petite mine dis-moi, fit-il remarquer.

— Ryô m'a empêché de dormir correctement, dit-elle sans penser à mal et intriguant le professeur.

— Tu ne perds pas le nord toi, dit-il ironiquement en le regardant avec un large sourire.

— Hé ! Ce n'est pas ce que vous cro… Une mini-massue le frappa en plein visage l'empêchant de finir sa phrase.

— Ce n'est pas sympa ça ! D'habitude il y a un cri qui prévient, dit-il avant de tomber en arrière tandis que le professeur perdit son sourire en observant la propriétaire de la massue essoufflée par son geste.

— Je te rappelle qu'elle n'a pas le droit de parler pendant quelques jours, souligna le professeur.

Reïka en eut les larmes aux yeux, et s'approchant d'elle la serra dans ses bras.

— Doucement, murmura Kaori.

— Venez, allons nous asseoir, proposa le professeur.

Quelques instants après, au salon.

— Peut-on m'expliquer ? Demanda Kaori en un murmure, intriguée par le coquard de Reïka.

Ryô nota alors sa main droite posée sur son ventre de manière protectrice.

— Nous avons appréhendés la personne cagoulée qui a cherché à t'éliminer… Seulement, cette personne n'agissait pas de son plein gré, expliqua Ryô qui pu lire l'étonnement et la réalisation sur le visage de sa partenaire.

— Toi ? Questionna-t-elle d'une voix faible et étonnée en se tournant vers Reïka.

'Elle est perspicace,' Songea le professeur.

— Je suis réellement désolée, dit-elle en baissant la tête.

Kaori déplaça sa main droite et la posa sur son bras pour la réconforter.

— Reïka a agit sous hypnose. La personne qui en est responsable a été la voir régulièrement et Saeko va pouvoir l'identifier grâce aux films de vidéosurveillance du bureau de sa sœur. J'ai invité, en tout bien tout honneur, Reïka à venir habiter chez nous.

Kaori regarda son partenaire d'un œil suspicieux.

— Ryô, il faut que tu saches deux trois choses au sujet de Kaori, dit le professeur si gravement que le nettoyeur reprit son sérieux.

— Je vous écoute.

— Outre le fait qu'elle ne doit pas parler, je lui ai prescrit un médicament pour l'aider à faire diminuer l'hématome. Ensuite, elle a reçu un coup somme toute assez violent dans l'estomac. Aussi ne doit-elle en aucun cas forcer au moins pour les deux prochains jours. Le mieux serait qu'elle demeure allongée sur son lit, même si je sais qu'elle ne le fera pas forcément. Soit gentil avec elle, ce sera plus simple pour chacun, sourit-il.

— Autre chose ?

— Oui. Je lui ai suggéré de garder le bandage autour du cou tant que les marques n'auront pas disparues. Cela attirera certes l'attention, mais les conclusions seront différentes.

— Bien. Merci encore professeur, sourit Ryô en se levant imité par Reïka et Kaori qui, de nouveau, porta sa main à son ventre une fois debout.

Ils saluèrent le professeur et partirent ensuite direction le Cat's Eyes.

…

En parallèle, appartement de Reïka.

La sonnerie demeurant sans réponse, le visiteur sortit un trousseau de clé de sa poche et força la serrure devant lui. Il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et nota assez vite que l'appartement semblait désert. Se faisait-il des idées ? Il en fit rapidement le tour et soupira. La détective n'était pas là. Avait-il été découvert ? Avait-elle réussi ? S'était-elle fait prendre ? Il y réfléchit un long moment et soupira avant de se rappeler qu'il y avait un second endroit où il pouvait vérifier tout cela. Après tout, elle s'était sans doute absentée pour une fois.

Il prit soin d'effacer les traces de son passage et retourna à son véhicule pour se diriger vers le second point stratégique.

Garé à bonne distance pour ne pas se faire découvrir, il pu observer l'arrivée de sa proie et de sa victime. Ainsi elle avait de nouveau échouée. La cible de sa sœur était toujours en vie. Il décida de s'amuser encore un peu avec son pion et composa un numéro de téléphone.

…

À des kilomètres de là, Saeko, revenant d'une scène de crime, entendit un bipeur sonner dans son véhicule. Surprise, elle se rappela la petite scène de la veille. Ce devait être l'appareil de Reïka qu'elle avait oublié de récupérer.

Une fois sur sa place de parking au pied de l'immeuble où était situé son bureau, Saeko fit le tour de sa voiture pour aller récupérer l'appareil.

— C'est bien le bipeur de Reïka, marmonna-t-elle. Alors quel message a-t-elle… Mon Dieu ! S'exclama-t-elle à la lecture de ce dernier.

Le texte à l'écran était succin mais très explicite. « Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! »

— Dommage pour toi mon gaillard, mais cette fois cela ne fonctionnera pas, sourit-elle en posant l'appareil dans sa poche avant de refermer son véhicule.

…

'Pas d'agitations dans le café ? Elle n'a sans doute pas le bipeur avec elle, et aller sur place c'est signer définitivement mon arrêt de mort. Restons prudent et rentrons.' Songea l'homme depuis son véhicule.

…

Dans le café.

— Bonjour à vous, salua Miki. Heureuse de te voir, Kaori.

Kaori lui fit un signe de la main et un grand sourire.

— Miki, mon cœur, s'écria Ryô en se rapprochant rapidement d'elle.

Il fut pris en sandwich entre le crâne de Falcon et une mini-massue lancée par Kaori.

— Qu'est-ce qui vous amène ? Demanda Miki en souriant tandis que Ryô assis en tailleur, se frotta la tête douloureuse.

— Brutes, maugréa-t-il.

— J'aurais été hypnotisée, expliqua Reïka.

— Je vois. Viens avec moi, dit Miki en retirant son tablier.

Sans un mot Umibozû prépara ensuite un café à Kaori.

— Tu sembles soucieuse, lui dit-il de sa grosse voix.

— Elle n'a pas le droit de parler, rappela Ryô en se relevant. Et il m'est avis qu'être prise pour cible sans savoir pourquoi, cela joue aussi.

— Vous n'en savez pas plus ?

— Si, quand même. Un couple est derrière tout ça. Un frère et une sœur. Grâce à la vidéosurveillance de Reïka Saeko va pouvoir les identifier. En attendant Reïka est notre invitée, sourit-il béatement.

Kaori se rappela à lui en lui tapant la tête du plat de sa main gauche.

— La personne, qui l'utilise comme un vulgaire pion, est passée chez elle tous les jours. C'est pour éviter un nouveau drame que je lui ai proposée de rester quelques jours chez nous, précisa-il en se tournant vers sa partenaire qui se mit à rougir et lui tira la langue moqueuse.

…

— C'est bien long, remarqua Kaori.

— Je vous laisse le café, je vais voir ce qu'elles font, souligna Umibozû.

— Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, leur parvint la voix essoufflée de Miki.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Demanda son époux.

— Oui. L'hypnose était profondément dissimulée dans son subconscient. Il m'a fallut un certain temps pour en trouver ce qui me semblait en être la clef. Cette personne est un expert dans ce domaine, expliqua-t-elle en remettant son tablier. J'espère avoir réussi à la retirer complètement.

— Tu devrais te reposer, suggéra Kaori en un murmure et la trouvant pâlotte.

— Ca va aller, sourit Miki. Merci de t'inquiéter.

— Nous allons vous laisser, il y a quelques aménagements à faire à l'appartement, sourit Ryô en attrapant Reïka par la taille.

'Ryô !' Fulmina Kaori silencieusement bien que sa tension fût très palpable.

— Ryô, tu devrais éviter… Je crains fort que le port de charge lourde ne lui soit né… commença Reïka qui s'interrompit aussitôt lorsque la massue tomba à terre en un vacarme assourdissant. Faste, compléta-t-elle alors tandis que Miki se dépêcha de sauter par-dessus le comptoir.

— Kaori ! S'exclama-t-elle en rattrapant son amie de justesse.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapitre 10 : Identités levés

— _Ryô, tu devrais éviter… Je crains fort que le port de charge lourde ne lui soit né… commença Reïka qui s'interrompit aussitôt lorsque la massue tomba à terre en un vacarme assourdissant. Faste, compléta-t-elle alors tandis que Miki se dépêcha de sauter par-dessus le comptoir._

— _Kaori ! S'exclama-t-elle en rattrapant son amie de justesse._

Cette dernière s'était soudain nauséeuse en éprouvant une vive douleur à l'estomac. Elle avait senti ses jambes la lâcher. Elle sentie soudain deux bras la saisir tandis qu'elle tombait en arrière.

— Merci, murmura-t-elle difficilement.

Les mots du professeur revinrent à l'esprit de Ryô tandis qu'il pesta contre lui-même. Il relâcha aussitôt Reïka et se rapprocha de sa partenaire dont le front était recouvert de sueurs, preuve de sa souffrance silencieuse.

— Je suis désolé, lui chuchota-t-il en l'aidant à s'asseoir sur un fauteuil après l'avoir récupéré des bras de Miki.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda cette dernière inquiète.

Avant que Ryô ou Reïka n'aient pu expliquer le pourquoi du comment, Kaori fit un signe de main pour signifier que tout allait bien, même si sa grimace prouvait le contraire.

— C'est ma faute, dit finalement Reïka en culpabilisant.

— Non, affirma Kaori en lui souriant malgré tout.

— Nous allons rentrer. Kaori a besoin de se reposer, dit ensuite Ryô faisant un discret signe à Umibozû et Miki.

D'une manière ou d'une autre il allait les tenir au courant.

Avant qu'elle ne se relève, Ryô prit Kaori dans ses bras.

— Je peux marcher, murmura-t-elle rougissante.

— Non, répondit-il de la même façon avant de poursuivre d'une voix plus forte et sévère. Dis-moi, Kaori, tu n'aurais pas grossi dernièrement ?

— Ryô ! Protesta Miki tandis qu'elle vit son amie détourner le regard et croiser ses bras, boudeuse.

— Si je suis si lourde tu n'as qu'à me reposer à terre, grommela-t-elle comme elle le pu.

Elle avait très bien compris pourquoi Ryô avait dit cela. D'ailleurs ce dernier en eut un très bref et discret sourire. Il se sentait fier de la réaction adéquat de sa partenaire.

— Reïka, tu viens avec nous, rappela ensuite le nettoyeur.

— J'arrive, dit-elle avant de les dépasser pour aller leur ouvrir la porte.

— Merci, murmura Kaori rouge de confusion.

…

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble, ce fut le même cinéma mais le regard grave de Ryô empêcha Reïka de plaisanter et une fois à l'appartement Ryô alla déposer Kaori dans sa chambre.

— Où vais-je dormir ? Questionna Reïka.

Kaori se raidit à la question, curieuse et anxieuse d'en connaître la réponse.

— Heu… Je m'installerai au salon, tu n'auras qu'à utiliser ma chambre, sourit béatement Ryô.

Kaori remercia son for-intérieur d'avoir pensé à installer des pièges automatisés. Elle appuya sur un interrupteur près de son lit et un énorme kompeto s'abattit sur lui.

'Réfléchit avant de parler', pouvait-on lire sur celui-ci.

'Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Je vais mourir.' Songea le nettoyeur à terre.

— Si Kaori n'y voit pas d'inconvénient, je m'installerai dans sa chambre avec elle.

Des images plus que coquines entre les deux femmes envahirent l'esprit du nettoyeur qui se mit à rire de manière très suspicieuse. Kaori appuya alors sur un autre bouton et un seau d'eau bien froide se déversa sur la tête de Ryô.

'Une bonne douche froide calmera ton imagination débordante de créativité !' Songea Kaori en rougissant se doutant à moitié de ce qu'il pouvait imaginer.

— C'est glacé ! Hurla-t-il. C'est malin, je suis trempé, dit-il ensuite avant d'éternuer.

Avant qu'il n'ait eut le temps de rajouter autre chose son regard croisa celui de sa partenaire qui lui fit signe de se taire et de sortir. Penaud, il obéit sous le regard amusé de Reïka.

…

L'après-midi était déjà bien entamé lorsque le téléphone retentit.

— Ryô Saeba, s'annonça-t-il gravement en décrochant.

— Quelle rudesse, fit remarquer son interlocutrice.

— Ma Saeko d'amour, dit-il d'une voix enjouée. Du nouveau ?

— Tu es direct.

— Tu me connais, ironisa-t-il sans compléter sa phrase, sentant à distance l'aura meurtrière de sa partenaire qui l'avait sans doute entendu crier un peu auparavant.

— Grâce à la vidéosurveillance de Reïka et à tes indications, nous avons pu avoir une identité plus poussée de la fratrie. Il s'agit des enfants Seguchi. Le frère, Heiji, s'est déjà fait sa place dans le milieu. Il est expert en pyrotechnique et hypnose. Il est l'auteur de nombreux attentats qui ont pour la plupart eut lieu dans des pays en proie à la guerre civile. Sa sœur, Anko, a rejoint le monde de la guérilla après le décès de son premier mentor qui était aussi son fiancé. Il s'agissait d'un tueur à gages répondant au nom de Ryûjin Hashimoto. Il est décédé il y a une dizaine d'années alors qu'il s'en était pris à des policiers.

— Ryûjin Hashimoto dis-tu ?

— Oui. Anko s'est mariée à lui de façon post-mortem et n'a eut de cesse qu'à chercher à se perfectionner pour pouvoir prendre sa revanche.

— C'est donc la vengeance qui la pousse.

— Tu me sembles en savoir davantage que moi… Je me trompe ?

— Ce tueur à gages… Ryûjin Hashimoto. Il y a dix ans j'ai abattu cet homme. Il s'en était pris aux mauvaises personnes et n'avait pas su tirer partie de mon premier tir d'avertissement.

… _Flashback narratif de Ryô…_

— _Je m'étais mis à l'affût dans un arbre, non loin du chalet de mes amies. Je savais que quelque chose allait arriver lorsque j'en suis parti, je le pressentais. J'ai vu un homme s'en prendre à une femme portant des lunettes. J'ai attendu le moment propice pour intervenir sans blesser l'inspectrice. J'ai su qu'elle était inspectrice en écoutant la discussion. Lorsque le tireur a tiré vers son collègue, il m'a offert une ouverture d'attaque. J'ai tiré sans sommation sur son index droit. Tordu de douleur, Hashimoto est tombé à genou après avoir lâché l'inspectrice._

_« — D'où provient le tir ? Demanda-t-elle en regardant alentour._

— _Asatani ! S'époumona son collègue._

— _Je vais bien, inspecteur Utsumi. Monsieur Hashimoto, vous êtes en état d'arrestation, déclara-t-elle ensuite en sortant sa paire de menottes. »_

— _J'ai vu son visage de colère, d'interrogations. Il se demandait sans doute qui avait pu lui tirer dessus sans se faire découvrir. Fou de rage Hashimoto se releva bousculant l'inspectrice qui en tomba lourdement sur le sol neigeux. Puis il courut récupérer son arme de sa main gauche et regarda autour de lui cherchant à me découvrir. Remarquant le policier qui approchait, il tira vers lui… sans succès. Il était fait comme un rat. Plein de hargne et de rage, il nota que l'inspectrice peinait à se relever et se frottait le dos. Il a ensuite levé son arme vers elle et prit son temps pour la viser convenablement. Mais jamais il ne parvint à appuyer sur la gâchette… Cette fois mon tir l'atteignit entre les deux yeux tandis que cet Utsumi criait une mise en garde pour sa collègue. J'ai vu l'inspecteur regardait autour de lui avant d'aller aider sa collègue à se relever._

_« — Est-ce-que tout va bien ? Lui demanda-t-il._

— _Oui, merci… Pourquoi l'avoir abattu ? Cela ne vous ressemble pas, affirma-t-elle le prenant pour le tireur qu'il n'était pas_

— _Si seulement… Je n'ai pas ouvert le feu, soupira-t-il en rangeant finalement son arme de service._

— _Alors qui ? S'étonna-t-elle._

— _Qui que ce soit nous lui devons la vie. Je sais ce que vous allez me dire. Le criminel avait sans doute des choses à nous apprendre et il aurait été préférable qu'il fût encore en vie. »_

_L'inspectrice soupira, son collègue avait vu juste._

— _Ils ont encore discuté un instant avant de retourner au chalet. Ma mission étant terminée, je suis descendu de mon perchoir et j'ai reprit mon chemin._

… _Fin du flashback…_

— Oh ! C'est donc toi ce mystérieux tireur qui a sauvé la vie de mon amie et de son collègue ! S'étonna Saeko.

— Bref… Je suppose que Madame Hashimoto ne se sent pas à la hauteur de m'affronter personnellement et a demandé de l'aide à son frère, suggéra Ryô.

— Mais pourquoi Kaori ? Demanda Saeko.

— Simplement parce qu'elle est ma partenaire, répondit Ryô.

—Et qu'elle pense qu'il y a plus entre vous, rajouta Saeko espiègle.

— Ce qui n'est pas le cas, râla Ryô.

— Puisque tu le dis… Par ailleurs, il apparait que la fratrie s'est rapprochée d'un certain Honda Misushi. Celui-ci nous l'avons à l'œil depuis quelques mois. D'après nos quelques hommes infiltrés il prépare un très gros coup de force mais reste évasif sur les modalités. Pour le moment il prépare le terrain dira-t-on. Et par rapport à notre fratrie, je me demande pourquoi ils ont utilisés Reïka ?

— Je suppose qu'ils se sont vite aperçus que nous n'étions pas approchables sans danger pour eux. Ils ne voulaient pas se mouiller.

— Comment va-t-elle ?

— Miki semble avoir cassé la clef de son hypnose et cela n'a pas été sans mal.

— Il y a bien un moyen de vérifier, mais cela pourrait être dangereux.

— C'est-à-dire ? Questionna Ryô.

— Son bipeur était resté dans mon véhicule. Je l'ai entendu sonner en arrivant à ma place de parking ce matin. Le message à l'écran était très explicite.

— Si je te suis bien, tu penses que si nous lui rendions son bipeur elle risquerait de replonger ?

— Sauf si Miki a fait du très bon travail.

— Le mieux serait de voir directement avec elle, tu n'as qu'à passer ce soir, sourit-il.

— Et comment va Kaori ? Interrogea Saeko.

— Elle a besoin de repos. Les poings de Reïka sont très dangereux, expliqua-t-il.

— Je finis le dossier en cours et j'arrive.

— À tout à l'heure, sourit-il béatement avant d'entendre un coup de sifflet provenant de la chambre de sa partenaire.

En moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire ouf il avait raccroché et ouvert la porte de sa chambre.

— Tout va bien ? S'enquit-il avec une pointe d'inquiétude que seule Kaori décela.

Cette dernière lui sourit en retour.

— Tu vois, cela fonctionne à merveille. Désolée pour le dérangement, Ryô. Kaori cherchait un moyen pour pouvoir t'appeler en cas de besoin. Je lui ai suggéré d'utiliser un sifflet. C'est plutôt efficace, expliqua Reïka.

— En effet, soupira-t-il en se frottant la tête. Je viens d'avoir quelques informations grâce à Saeko, continua-t-il ensuite.

— Nous t'écoutons, dit Reïka.

— Assieds-toi, cela risque de prendre un peu de temps, expliqua-t-il intriguant sa moitié.

Il débuta alors sa narration sur l'identité du frère et de la sœur avant d'enchaîner sur la mission de protection qui lui avait été confié 10 ans auparavant, sans préciser les circonstances exactes de celle-ci ni qui en était à l'origine.

— Je sais que la vengeance est un plat qui se mange froid, mais 10 ans après c'est abusé, grommela Reïka.

Kaori soupira simplement avant de sourire, donnant l'impression de prendre cela à la légère même si ce n'était pas réellement le cas. Elle encaissait de nouveau le choc sans broncher.

— Reïka… Tu veux bien nous laisser cinq minutes ? Fit Ryô si soudainement que Kaori en rougit et le regarda en écarquillant les yeux.

— Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps les amoureux, faites moi signe. Cinq minutes c'est bien trop court, taquina-t-elle en sortant de la chambre.

— Ah, mais non ! Arrête de te faire des films, fulmina Ryô tandis que la détective fermait la porte derrière elle.

Seuls, Ryô se tourna vers sa partenaire encore plus écarlate et il reprit son sérieux.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapitre 11 : Effet bipeur.

— _Si vous avez besoin de plus de temps les amoureux, faites moi signe. Cinq minutes c'est bien trop court, taquina-t-elle en sortant de la chambre._

— _Ah, mais non ! Arrête de te faire des films, fulmina Ryô tandis que la détective fermait la porte derrière elle en souriant narquoisement._

_Seuls, Ryô se tourna vers sa partenaire encore plus écarlate et il reprit son sérieux._

— Saeko doit passer tout à l'heure. Elle ramène le bipeur de Reïka et pense que c'est la clef de sa transe. Si le bipeur sonne et si Miki n'a pas intégralement retiré l'ordre d'hypnose, il est fort probable qu'elle s'en prenne de nouveau à toi. Dans le cas contraire ou si Saeko se trompe, rien ne se passera. Je préfère te prévenir dès maintenant. Quant à Reïka, Saeko doit lui en parler avant toute chose, dit-il en s'approchant d'elle. Comment te sens-tu ?

— Mieux, murmura-t-elle en souriant. Cette Anko devait être vraiment attachée à ce meurtrier.

— Si elle est bien la personne à laquelle je pense, elle a aussi tenté de faire tomber mes amies par deux fois. La toute première fois je l'ai abordée comme une des jolies jeunes femmes que je peux croiser dans la rue, ricana-t-il au souvenir.

La main de Kaori qui se posa sur son épaule lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide.

— C'était pour mieux lui subtiliser une vidéo compromettante pour elles, se justifia-t-il en tombant à quatre pattes et reculant par réflexe.

La tension de sa partenaire redescendit aussitôt et il la vit soupirer, cachant mal sa morosité.

— Je suis un boulet, murmura-t-elle.

— Ne dis et ne pense plus jamais cela, la sermonna-t-il en lui attrapant la main après s'être de nouveau approché d'elle.

Il porta sa main devant lui et lui embrassa les bouts des doigts avant de se pencher vers elle.

— Reïka, rappela-t-elle à contrecœur alors que son partenaire était à deux doigts de l'embrasser.

Ryô s'arrêta net et soupira.

— C'est vrai… Reposes-toi, je m'occupe du reste, dit-il ensuite en se relevant en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Elle le regarda sortir et se rallongea. Le professeur avait été clair. Pas d'efforts intempestifs pendant les prochaines 72 heures afin que son corps se remette du coup de poing qu'elle avait reçu. La massue de ce matin avait été un avertissement et un sacré rappel.

…

Bien plus tard elle entendit la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentir.

'Ce doit être Saeko,' songea-t-elle en se tournant vers la porte de sa chambre avant de regarder l'heure. 'Je me demande ce qu'il a préparé pour le dîner, cela sent vraiment bon.' Se dit-elle ensuite.

Au salon.

—Bonsoir, Saeko, dit gaiement le nettoyeur en lui attrapant les mains.

— Bonsoir, Ryô, Reïka, salua-t-elle en avançant et libérant ses mains.

— Du nouveau ? Demanda Reïka.

— Rien de plus pour le moment. Je passais juste prendre des nouvelles de Kaori et en profiter pour te ramener ton bipeur qui était resté dans ma voiture.

— Oh ! C'est toi qui l'avais. J'ai bien cru l'avoir perdu. Tu me retires une sacrée épine du pied, sourit Reïka en le récupérant des mains de sa sœur, sans se douter une seconde de l'effet néfaste que l'objet lui procurait.

— Que puis-je dire à Yuka ? Questionna ensuite Saeko en souriant.

— Kaori va bien. Comme le professeur l'a signalé hier, elle ne doit pas parler pendant quelques jours et a besoin de se reposer.

— Ça sent drôlement bon… Si Kaori doit se reposer qui donc est le cuisinier ? Demanda l'inspectrice curieuse.

— Reïka s'est proposé de nous faire à manger, expliqua Ryô.

— C'est gentil de sa part, sourit Saeko.

— C'est la moindre des choses que je puisse faire, dit-elle en lui retournant son sourire tandis que le bipeur se mit à sonner.

— Reïka ! Avant de regarder ton appareil je dois te dire quelque chose de très important, intervint Saeko si gravement et rapidement que sa sœur releva la tête vers elle, très intriguée.

— Qu'y a-t-il donc de si urgent ?

— Je pense et suis persuadée que ce Heiji Seguchi te contrôlait à distance par le biais de ton bipeur.

— Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? Demanda Reïka tandis que l'appareil sonnait toujours.

— Ce matin il s'est mis à sonner dans mon véhicule c'est ainsi que je me suis aperçu qu'il était resté là. Le message que j'ai pu lire sur l'écran en le récupérant était assez clair. « Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! Tue ! »

Le regard de Reïka se fit sombre et inquiet puis elle baissa finalement ses yeux vers le bipeur et l'observa longuement, hésitante. Soudain l'écran de l'appareil lui parut devenir imposant, elle se sentit nauséeuse et comme prisonnière d'un tourbillon de mots. La phrase que venait de prononcer sa sœur s'afficha soudainement à l'écran et elle entendit la voix d'un homme résonner dans ses pensées.

« Tue la ! Tue Kaori Makimura ! »

— Non ! S'écria-t-elle subitement en jetant le bipeur avant de s'attraper la tête.

— NON ! Hurla-t-elle de douleur tout en s'attrapant la tête en tombant aussitôt à genoux et en larmes bien malgré elle.

— Reïka ! S'exclama Saeko inquiète pour sa sœur et s'agenouillant à ses côtés pour la réconforter.

Mais à sa grande stupeur celle-ci la repoussa, restant accroupie au sol. Saeko demeura néanmoins à ses côtés.

Ryô entendit la porte de la chambre de sa partenaire s'ouvrir suivit par des pas plus ou moins rapides dans le couloir. Il alla à sa rencontre pour l'aider à avancer.

— Que se passe-t-il ? Demanda-t-elle une fois qu'il fut à ses côtés.

— Reïka doit sans doute rejeter l'ordre qui lui est insufflé via son bipeur, expliqua-t-il tandis qu'ils arrivèrent au salon.

Les deux sœurs étaient toujours agenouillées côté à côte, Reïka pleurant à chaudes larmes et Saeko dépassée par les événements.

— Lâche-moi s'il te plaît, dit Kaori en se tournant vers lui.

— Tu es sûre ?

— Oui.

Ryô la relâcha alors et Kaori s'accroupit lentement vers la détective.

— Reïka ? Appela-t-elle.

Cette dernière se tourna brusquement vers elle, l'air mauvais malgré ses larmes, mais le regard absent.

— Fais attention, l'avertit Ryô.

La tension meurtrière qui se dégageait d'elle était importante.

— Fais-moi confiance, dit-elle en lui souriant avant de se tourner de nouveau vers la détective. Reïka… Reïka, dit-elle ensuite comme pour éveiller un enfant en plein sommeil agité. Réveilles-toi, Reïka ! Le cauchemar est terminé, continua-t-elle d'une voix douce et en la prenant dans ses bras. Chut… Tout va bien. Là… Voilà, c'est fini, dit-elle en la berçant.

— Elle m'a prit une de mes lames, fit Saeko affolée réalisant qu'il lui manquait un kunaï.

— Ne bougez pas et laissez-moi continuer, murmura Kaori en sentant son amie commencer à se détendre et ayant aussi senti le contact léger de la lame contre le bandage autour de son cou.

La main de Reïka s'était mise à trembler, à hésiter… Et finalement… Elle laissa tomber l'arme blanche et ses pleurs recommencèrent de plus belle.

— Reïka, tout va bien. Je vais bien. Plus personne ne fera de mal à Ryô, il est sain et sauf, dit-elle machinalement.

— Pourquoi moi ? S'étonna ce dernier.

— C'est vrai ça. Pourquoi lui ? Reprit Saeko non moins étonnée.

— L'intuition, répondit Kaori en rougissant tandis qu'ils ressentirent la tension de Reïka disparaître et que ses larmes se tarirent.

Elle revint finalement à elle, et fut surprise de se retrouver dans les bras réconfortants et chaleureux de Kaori.

—Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle les yeux rougis par ses pleurs et se dégageant de l'étreinte de son amie.

— Une nouvelle tentative dont Kaori a eut raison, expliqua Saeko rassurée de « retrouver » sa sœur.

— Le bipeur… Le bipeur a sonné et j'ai lu et entendu son ordre, se souvint-elle avec horreur.

Cette fois, elle se rappelait de tout. Le bip, le message, l'arrivée de Kaori et son envie folle de l'éliminer. Elle ne faisait que nuire à Ryô, il fallait l'éliminer. Elle avait saisit sa chance… Sa proie s'était agenouillée à ses côtés, inconsciente du danger qui la menaçait. Mais sa voix, ses paroles avaient su la toucher, l'atteindre au plus profond de son être. Ryô était sauf et personne n'allait lui faire de mal. Rassurée, elle su que la personne qui venait de lui parler ne pouvait être celle qu'on lui avait décrite et elle s'était alors réveillée du cauchemar dans lequel elle pensait être.

— Un deuxième passage devant Miki s'impose, mais cette fois-ci nous en savons davantage, affirma Ryô en souriant à sa moitié et aidant les jeunes femmes à se relever, imité par Saeko.

— Navrée pour tout cela, dit Reïka mal à l'aise.

— Ne t'en fais pas pour si peu, fit Ryô.

— Si peu ? J'ai quand même faillit et voulut tuer Kaori, dit-elle choquée par sa légèreté.

— Ce n'est pas comme si je n'avais jamais été prise pour cible ni enlevée, rappela Kaori en un faible sourire.

'Ce n'est pas faux.' Songèrent Reïka et Saeko.

— Bon, conclusion, commença Ryô.

— J'éteins complètement mon bipeur tant que je n'ai pas revu Miki.

— Si il a survécu à ton geste, ironisa Saeko.

— Que veux-tu dire ? S'enquit-elle.

— Tu l'as jeté assez brusquement dans la salle, rappela son aînée. Tu devais alors sans doute lutter contre l'ordre qui t'étais donné.

—Où est-il maintenant ? Questionna Reïka en le cherchant du regard.

Comme si l'objet l'avait entendu, ce dernier émit un son assez discordant.

— Il n'a pas apprécié le geste, ironisa Ryô en allant le ramasser avant de le lui tendre.

— Éteins-le ! Fit Reïka en donnant un coup dans la main de Ryô qui tenait alors l'objet et se bouchant aussitôt les oreilles.

— Comme tu voudras, dit-il en empêchant l'objet de faire un second vol plané et le faisant taire.

Kaori, sentant le trouble de son amie, décida de changer totalement de conversation.

— Ça sent drôlement bon. Que nous as-tu préparé pour le dîner, Ryô ? Demanda-t-elle se doutant bien que ce n'était pas lui le cordon bleu du jour.

— Moi ? Rien du tout, balbutia-t-il prit de court. C'est Reïka qui a cuisiné.

— Comment ! S'exclama-t-elle d'une petite voix. Tu as laissée notre invitée cuisiner. Tu devrais avoir honte, le sermonna-t-elle de façon ironique.

— Ne t'en fais pas, Kaori. Cela me fait très plaisir, dit Reïka retrouvant un semblant de sourire.

— Saeko ? Tu restes avec nous ? Demanda Ryô en tentant de lui attraper les mains.

— Yuka m'attends, dit-elle nerveusement en reculant et redoutant la réaction de Kaori.

— Ryô ! Gronda cette dernière en un murmure et posant une main sur son bras droit.

— Ok ! Ok ! Dit-il en battant en retraite étonnant Saeko.

…

Le lendemain, Ryô, prenant ses précautions, appela Mick et Kazue pour jouer les « gardes-malades. »

Une fois qu'ils furent à l'appartement, ils allèrent saluer Kaori alitée dans sa chambre.

— Surtout ne lui fait pas utiliser de massues. Le professeur lui a formellement déconseillé le port de charges lourdes pour que sa guérison se fasse le plus rapidement possible, dit le nettoyeur avec gravité en s'adressant à l'américain.

— Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je serai sage comme une image, rétorqua Mick sous les regards quelques peu suspicieux de Kazue et Kaori.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapitre 12 : Garde malade et garde du corps

_Le lendemain, Ryô, prenant ses précautions, appela Mick et Kazue pour jouer les « gardes-malades. »_

_Une fois qu'ils furent à l'appartement, ils allèrent saluer Kaori alitée dans sa chambre._

— _Surtout ne lui fait pas utiliser de massues. Le professeur lui a formellement déconseillé le port de charges lourdes pour que sa guérison se fasse le plus rapidement possible, dit le nettoyeur avec gravité en s'adressant à l'américain._

— _Ne t'en fais donc pas. Je serai sage comme une image, rétorqua Mick sous les regards quelques peu suspicieux de Kazue et Kaori._

C'est qu'elles le connaissaient bien le bougre. Il était tout autant obsédé par les jolies femmes que Ryô. D'autant plus que ses sentiments pour Kaori, bien qu'ayant évolués, n'avaient pas disparus. Après tout, elle avait été son véritable premier amour même si rien ne s'était passé entre eux.

L'américain s'installa au salon, l'air de rien, et se mit à feuilleter un magazine quelconque. Kazue, alors seule avec Kaori, en profita pour ausculter cette dernière. La marque autour du cou était encore bien visible et la peau était bien moins boursouflée. L'hématome était en train de perdre en intensité et Kaori le ressentait. Sa respiration et sa déglutition étaient plus aisées.

— Pourrais-tu retirer ton haut de pyjama ? Demanda la médecin.

— Bien sûr, répondit Kaori en joignant le geste à la parole.

Le regard de Kazue se posa directement sur son ventre puis avec une infime précaution elle le lui tâta. Malgré cela Kaori en eut un bref mouvement de recul.

— C'est douloureux ? Questionna son amie.

— Beaucoup moins qu'hier soir.

— La peau n'est pas rouge ni tendue. C'est déjà une bonne chose.

— En cas contraire qu'est ce que cela signifierai ?

— Cela signifierait que tu fais une hémorragie interne et qu'il faudrait t'opérer de toute urgence, expliqua Kazue en relevant son visage vers elle.

Elle la trouva pâle, inquiète.

— Ah ! Mais quelle belle vue ! Quels beaux seins ! Kaori, dans mes bras, fusa soudain la voix de Mick.

— Non mais oh ! Fit Kazue en le frappant avec une massue tandis que Kaori, rouge de confusion et de colère, appuya simplement sur un interrupteur.

Mick se retrouva la tête prise en sandwich entre la massue de Kazue et le kompeto sorti de nulle part.

— C'est pas équitable, gémit-il en s'étalant à terre et se traînant vers la sortie.

— Je vois que tu avais tout prévue, dit Kazue amusée.

— J'avais songée à ce genre de pièges pour protéger une éventuelle cliente de Ryô si j'avais eu à m'absenter. Je ne pensais pas avoir à les utiliser moi-même, expliqua Kaori en continuant de murmurer et remettant son haut de pyjama. C'est pour éviter que cela se transforme en hémorragie que je ne dois pas utiliser de poids ?

— En partie, oui. Tes organes internes ont été lésés et il leurs faut du temps pour se refaire une santé. Excuse-moi de te poser cette question, mais côté transit tu n'as pas de soucis ?

— Non, pas du tout, balbutia Kaori en rougissant.

…

De leur côté, Ryô et Reïka arrivèrent en vue du Cat's Eyes.

— As-tu pensé à prendre ton bipeur ? Demanda Ryô en garant sa voiture.

— Ce qu'il en reste, oui, affirma Reïka en sortant du véhicule alors que Ryô, déjà à l'extérieur s'était mis à fixer un des véhicules arrêtés.

Le moteur de l'automobile se mit à gronder lentement.

— Ryô ? L'interpella Reïka.

La voiture sortit soudain de son emplacement sur les chapes de roues et vrombit vers eux. En un éclair Ryô bondit aux côtés de son amie tout en sortant son arme et la poussa à terre tandis que des coups de feu retentirent.

Le véhicule continua sa course, sa vitre côté passager était maintenant ornée d'un magnifique impact.

'J'ai bien fait de faire doubler le blindage des vitres.' Songea le chauffeur. 'Mais s'il est ici, cela nous laisse le champ libre. Je vais avertir qui de droit, elle avisera. Quant à moi, je n'en ais pas fini avec eux.' Ricana-t-il ensuite avant de s'arrêter assez loin.

…

Devant le Cat's.

— Tout va bien ? Demanda Umibozû.

— Oui, affirma Ryô aidant Reïka à se relever.

— Un peu d'action… Ce genre là ne me manquait pas, dit Reïka ironique.

Lorsqu'ils furent devant la porte du café, le bipeur se fit entendre en un son assez discordant.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit cacophonique ? Demanda Umibozû tandis qu'ils entraient dans le café.

— C'est le chant du cygne du bipeur appartenant à Reïka, souligna Ryô.

— C'est l'intermédiaire entre l'hypnotiseur et moi, rajouta la détective.

— Je vois, fit Miki derrière le comptoir et arme au poing. A-t-il fait une autre tentative ?

— Mis à part celle qu'il vient de louper, oui… Hier, avant que Reïka ne fasse faire un vol plané à son appareil.

— C'était lui ? Fit la détective surprise.

— Oui, affirma Ryô. Soit tu es devenue un pion inutile, soit il veut nous le faire croire.

— Comment va Kaori ? S'inquiéta la mercenaire.

— C'est elle qui a réussi à ce que Reïka retrouve ses esprits, souligna Ryô. Mick et Kazue sont à ses côtés.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda Umibozû en allant installer la pancarte fermée sur la porte du café.

— Cette fois je suis passée à deux doigts de l'égorger, fit Reïka mal à l'aise.

— Pourriez-vous me détailler la transe ? Cela pourrait m'aider pour la prochaine séance, dit Miki.

Ryô entreprit alors de leur raconter ce qui était arrivé tel qu'il l'avait perçut.

'Kaori aurait deviné comment l'hypnotiseur a persuadé Reïka d'agir ? Et sa façon de faire pour la calmer… Elle est vraiment très intuitive.' Songea Miki l'ayant écouté attentivement.

— Tous ces renseignements me sont bien précieux, viens avec moi, Reïka, sourit la mercenaire.

— J'arrive.

Contrairement à la veille la séance fut beaucoup plus rapide et le visage de Miki était beaucoup plus serein lorsqu'elles revinrent.

— Alors ? Interrogea Ryô.

— Il faudrait tester, mais je pense que cette fois cela ne fonctionnera pas du tout, affirma Miki confidente.

— Mon bipeur est dans un tel état que je doute qu'il fonctionne encore correctement, souligna la détective.

— Il y aurait bien un autre moyen de vérifier mais il est à double tranchant, affirma Ryô.

—À quoi penses-tu ? Demanda Reïka.

— Tu retournes chez toi, tu reprends tes habitudes jusqu'à ce qu'Heiji Seguchi se pointe pour te donner un nouvel ordre. Le risque étant qu'il s'aperçoive que tu n'es plus sous son contrôle et qu'il t'hypnotise à nouveau ou bien qu'il fasse une nouvelle tentative pour t'éliminer toi aussi.

— Sauf si tu te trouves dans la pièce voisine pour intervenir le cas échéant.

— Si c'est un bon un professionnel il saura déceler ma présence.

— Étant experte en hypnose je peux être présente, suggéra Miki.

— Il est hors de question de te laisser seul, rougit Umibozû. Je viendrais avec toi.

— Je peux alors tenter l'expérience, nous serons vite fixés, déclara Reïka rassurée.

— Ou sinon tu restes chez nous jusqu'à la représentation finale. Sans pion pour agir à sa place il sera bien obligé d'intervenir s'il veut venir à terme de son contrat, souligna Ryô.

— Si c'est un lâche il tentera d'utiliser d'autres pions avant cela, intervint Umibozû.

— Dans ce cas je retourne chez moi, il est inutile d'impliquer des innocents et risquer leurs vies, affirma Reïka.

— Une seule fois, un seul essai. Il est inutile que tu risques aussi la tienne, affirma Ryô.

— C'est pourtant toi qui suggères cette solution.

— Je la suggère en effet. Tu n'es pas obligée de la suivre, dit-il en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Que ferait Kaori dans cette situation ? Demanda Reïka.

— À ton avis ? Sourit Miki.

— Forte tête comme elle est, elle n'hésiterait pas à tenter de le piéger, fit remarquer Umibozû en rougissant mal à l'aise devant une telle affirmation et faisant sourire son épouse.

— Ce sera répété et déformé, ironisa Ryô.

— Je ne m'en fais pas pour cela. Elle saura déceler le vrai du faux, fit Umibozû narquois.

Ryô et Reïka les saluèrent ensuite et repartirent de leur côté.

…

Dans le parking de l'immeuble.

— Qu'as-tu décidé ? Je t'ai trouvé très pensive durant le trajet.

— C'est pour cela que tu as voulu me tâter la cuisse à plusieurs reprises ? Interrogea Reïka avant de soupirer.

— Bref, sourit-il tandis qu'un corbeau croassa dans le lointain.

— Je rentrerai chez moi ce soir, nous verrons comment demain se déroulera et selon, sans doute reviendrai-je finir mon séjour chez vous, sourit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

— Bien…En attendant ce soir, montons voir si Mick a été bien sage, fit Ryô gravement.

Quelques instants plus tard…

En arrivant à proximité de l'appartement, Ryô sortit son arme en remarquant la porte brisée et hâta le pas, imité par Reïka.

A l'intérieur, ils trouvèrent Mick solidement attaché et bâillonné sur le sofa. Ne ressentant aucun danger, il en conclut que ce dernier avait dû faire des siennes. Le regard penaud qu'il lui lança prouva sa pensée, cependant il nota bien vite que le salon était de nouveau sens dessus dessous.

— Mick ? S'exclama Reïka interloquée.

— Laisse le donc ainsi un instant. Ces liens sont signés Kaori, il a dû faire plein de bêtises pour finir ainsi, expliqua Ryô en rangeant son arme.

Le visage de Mick se fit soudain plus pervers et suffit à Ryô pour comprendre le pourquoi du comment.

— Je te conseille de ne plus avoir ce sourire lorsque je reviens sinon tu vas finir pendu par la fenêtre, déclara Ryô avant de se diriger vers la chambre de sa partenaire.

Il trouva la porte verrouillée.

— Kaori ? Appela-t-il. Ouvre-moi !

A l'intérieur il entendit un léger bruit de pas feutrés venir vers lui. Il y eut ensuite divers cliquetis de déverrouillage. Que s'était-il passé pour que les filles s'enferment de la sorte ? Était-ce à cause de Mick, ou était-ce pour une autre raison.

Une fois la porte grande ouverte, il fut rassuré de les trouver saines et sauves.

— Tout s'est bien passé ? Questionna-t-il innocemment.

— C'est vite dit, souligna Kazue.

— Mick ne t'a rien dit ? Interrogea Kaori en murmurant.

— Nous l'avons trouvé attaché et bâillonné à ta façon. Était-ce avant ou après qu'il y ait eu du grabuge dans l'appartement.

— Après, répondit Kaori avec confusion.

— Allons au salon, nous serons plus à l'aise pour en discuter, dit Ryô tout en s'approchant de sa partenaire pour l'aider à se lever.

— Kaori, tu sais quoi ? Tu devrais être malade plus souvent. Ryô est vraiment aux petits soins avec toi, taquina Kazue.

— Ho ! Ça va, ronchonna-t-il.

— Ne te fais pas d'illusions, Kazue, ça ne va pas durer, ironisa Kaori tandis qu'ils arrivèrent au salon où Mick, toujours ligoté, s'était rapproché de Reïka en se tortillant comme un ver de terre.

Ce dernier se figea en apercevant Kazue et prit un air tout à fait innocent. Kaori alla chercher de quoi désaltérer tout le monde tandis que Ryô entreprit finalement de détacher son ami.

— Que s'est-il passé au juste ? Questionna-t-il ensuite en prenant place aux côtés de sa partenaire et s'adressant à Mick.

— Si tu veux parler de l'état du salon j'en suis en partie responsable, murmura Kaori.

— Sans doute tes massues, mais pas les nouveaux impacts de balles, sourit Ryô.

— Kazue était en train de finir d'ausculter Kaori quand l'on a tapé à la porte, commença Mick.

— Une minute… Comment peux-tu savoir cela ? Questionna Ryô en lui lançant un regard noir.

— Veux-tu vraiment le savoir ? Le provoqua l'américain avec un large sourire béat.

— Donc l'on a tapé à la porte… Reprit Reïka tentant de revenir à la narration.

— Oui, affirma Kaori en un murmure.

— L'instant d'après la porte a sauté et cinq hommes armés ont investi les lieux. J'ai ordonné à Kazue et Kaori de s'enfermer et c'est bien ce qu'elles ont fait. J'ai soudain vu tomber des massues en divers endroits de la pièce tandis que celui qui devait être le chef de la bande me menaçait de me torturer si je ne le lui livrai pas mademoiselle Makimura. Trois de ses comparses s'étaient déjà retrouvés hors d'état de nuire grâce à elle. Quand il a réalisé que sa chance avait tourné il est passé au plan B et a tiré vers moi. J'ai, bien évidemment, esquivé ce tir sans difficulté et j'ai dégainé à mon tour. Nous avons alors échangé quelques coups de feu… Enfin… C'est surtout lui qui a tiré. J'ai attendu patiemment qu'il vide son chargeur pour sortir de ma cachette et m'approcher de lui en catimini. Le contact de mon arme contre sa tempe a eut raison de sa témérité. Entre temps son dernier homme de main a déclenché un piège de Kaori et s'est retrouvé pris en sandwich entre deux kompetos. J'ai alors conseillé à cet homme de déguerpir avec sa petite bande s'ils tenaient à leurs vies. Ils ne se le sont pas fait répéter une deuxième fois.

— As-tu pensé à lui demander pour qui il travaillait ? Questionna Ryô.

— Bien sur, que crois-tu ? Tenta l'américain.

— Et ? Fit Reïka inquisitrice.

— Je… Je ne sais plus, déclara-t-il penaud en croisant les bras et la tête basse.

— Avoue que tu n'as pas songé à l'interroger à ce sujet ! Gronda Kazue.

Mick soupira, sa compagne avait vu juste.

— Désolé, dit-il d'une petite voix.

— Et pourquoi t'es-tu retrouvé pieds et poings liés et bâillonné ? Questionna Ryô.

Pour toute réponse, Mick le regarda béatement. Devinant plus ou moins ce qu'il s'était passé, Ryô sentit la colère bouillonner en lui. Kaori, le ressentant, posa une main sur son bras proche. Ce seul contact suffit à l'apaiser et sa tension retomba aussi sec. Mick, décelant un changement étrange chez ses amis voulut rajouter un peu de piquant à son jeu mais son regard croisa celui de Kaori et il ravala aussitôt ses mauvaises pensées.

— Et de votre côté ? Demanda Kazue.

— Cette fois cela devrait être bon, sourit Reïka. Je vais pouvoir retourner chez moi tranquillement.

— Et si le responsable s'aperçoit que tu n'es plus sous son emprise ? Questionna Mick ayant reprit son sérieux.

— J'aviserai, répondit-elle en se levant.

— Où vas-tu ? Interrogea Kaori en un murmure.

— Préparer le déjeuner, sourit-elle.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, même lorsque le bipeur de Reïka se fit entendre. Cette fois Miki l'avait bel et bien « guérit ».

…

Le lendemain, appartement de Reïka.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapitre 13 : Une journée tumultueuse (1ére partie)

_Le reste de la journée se passa sans encombre, même lorsque le bipeur de Reïka se fit entendre. Cette fois Miki l'avait bel et bien « guérit »._

…

_Le lendemain, appartement de Reïka._

Cette dernière avait repris le cours habituel de ses journées. Après avoir pris son petit déjeuner, elle commença par faire du tri dans son courrier. Lorsque la fin de matinée approcha, elle alluma le téléviseur pour avoir un fond sonore le temps de se préparer à manger… Mais les nouvelles attirèrent son attention. Une prise d'otages était en cours dans une bijouterie huppée de la ville. Elle tourna la tête vers le téléviseur et la stupeur se fit sur son visage.

— Kaori ! S'exclama-t-elle en découvrant les images retransmises par la caméra de surveillance du magasin.

Absorbée par ce qu'il se passait, elle n'entendit pas la porte de son appartement s'ouvrir.

…

La rue était bondée de curieux autour de la bijouterie où avait lieu la prise d'otages. Les journalistes étaient déjà sur place pour couvrir « l'événement », et la police avait imposé un périmètre de sécurité. Saeko arriva et alla aux nouvelles vers le véhicule où était retransmise la vidéosurveillance de l'établissement. Mis à part le gérant de la boutique, il y avait uniquement trois clients : une femme et deux hommes.

'Kaori ?' Songea-t-elle en reconnaissant son amie.

—Quand la prise d'otages a-t-elle débutée ? Demanda-t-elle avec gravité.

— Il y aura bientôt une demi-heure. Nous avons réussi à faire sortir d'autres otages… Enfin… Le preneur d'otages en a libéré un certain nombre après avoir discuté avec la jeune femme que nous pouvons toujours voir à l'écran. Il s'est à chaque fois rapproché de la porte en la gardant devant lui pour nous empêcher tout tir. Je ne sais pas qui elle est, mais elle est d'un calme exemplaire.

— C'est une bonne amie, sourit Saeko.

— Vous la connaissez ?

— Elle est la sœur de feu Makimura, souligna Saeko.

— Feu Makimura ? Je comprends mieux son flegme, elle tient cela de son frère, pour sûr, déclara le policier.

— Tiens ! Ne serait-ce pas Monsieur Misushi et son fils ? S'étonna Saeko en apercevant les visages des deux autres hommes retenus par l'otage.

— Qu'est-ce qu'un yakuza tel que lui fait dans cette boutique ? Laissa entendre le policier.

— La question essentielle serait : mais où sont donc ses gardes du corps ? Cela ne me dit rien de bon, dit-elle en levant la tête et regardant autour d'elle parmi la foule.

Elle en localisa beaucoup, rapidement. Ils étaient assez nombreux pour se débarrasser seuls du preneur d'otages mais ils semblaient attendre un ordre. Puis elle remarqua un couple arrivant sur les lieux et identifia Ryô rapidement. Elle connaissait la jeune femme à ses côtés. Bien vite son visage lui revint à l'esprit. Il s'agissait de la fiancée du pseudo « catcheur » à qui elle avait confiée une mission. Ce qui laissait supposer que cette bijouterie… Elle observa plus minutieusement le preneur d'otages et le reconnut.

— Surtout n'ouvrez pas le feu sur le cambrioleur, il travaille pour nous, souligna Saeko.

— Vous voulez dire que c'est un agent infiltré ?

— En quelque sorte… Cependant ne quittez pas vous positions, cela risquerait d'éveiller les soupçons du gérant. Il est note réel cible.

— À vos ordres.

…

— Ils ne vont plus m'obéir maintenant qu'il ne reste que vous et ces 'escrocs', s'emporta le « cambrioleur » à l'intérieur de la bijouterie.

— Vous avez fait le bon choix, murmura Kaori.

— Je leur ai surtout permis de faire des économies, dit l'homme avec amusement.

— Que voulez-vous dire ? Questionna la jeune femme en jetant un coup d'œil vers le gérant qui s'était rapproché des deux autres clients.

— Que vous est-il arrivé ? Demanda l'homme voulant changer de sujet.

— L'on a cherché à m'étrangler, expliqua Kaori en portant la main au bandage.

— Pourriez vous arrêter ces murmures incessants, dit-il exaspéré de l'entendre parler ainsi et faisant tressaillir le gérant de l'établissement.

À ses côtés, le client le plus âgé semblait amusé par la scène. La jeune femme avait du cran. Il devina son agacement et la vit porter sa deuxième main au bandage pour le défaire. Une marque rouge apparut sur son frêle cou, l'on avait cherché à l'étrangler et le responsable y avait mis toute sa force.

— Jun ?

— Oui, père. Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Quand tu en auras la possibilité, prend discrètement la jeune femme en photo. Je voudrais savoir qui elle est. L'adversité n'a pas l'air de l'atteindre.

— Comme vous voudrez, père.

…

— Quelle vilaine marque pour un si beau visage, veuillez pardonner mon agacement, dit l'homme en se grattant la tête avec son revolver avant de le rediriger vers elle.

— Pourquoi avoir agi de la sorte ? Vous ne me semblez pas être homme à fomenter de telles choses, dit-elle en souriant.

…

— Les snipers sont en position de tir mais n'ont aucun angle de visée, dit un des agents par radio.

— Les snipers ? Vous avez sorti le grand jeu, remarqua Saeko.

—Disons que nous avons reçu l'avis de prise d'otages de très haut et ce très haut a impliqué de lui-même la troupe d'élites.

'C'est bizarre,' songea-t-elle en apercevant Ryô lui faire de grands signes.

…

— Je n'ai pas les moyens d'offrir une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom à ma fiancée. En plus, j'ai appris de source fiable que 65% des bijoux présents ici étaient des faux 30% des bijoux volés et les 5% restant, les plus onéreux, bien évidemment, étaient vrais.

Surprise de cette découverte, Kaori garda son sourire et posa ses mains sur celles du cambrioleur.

— Si votre fiancée vous aime réellement peu lui importera la taille de la bague. Le simple fait de faire le geste suffira vous verrez… Mais il est certain qu'offrir une contrefaçon ou un bijou volé ce n'est pas terrible.

Le cambrioleur soupira devant la candeur, de la jeune femme.

— Cela semble si simple à vous entendre, mais vous avez peut-être raison

…

— Que fais-tu ici, Ryô ? Tu es là pour Kaori ?

— Kaori ? Elle est restée m'attendre à l'appartement pendant que j'allais au tableau à messages.

— Laissez passer cet homme et la jeune femme qui l'accompagne, dit-elle à l'agent en charge de la sécurité des civils.

À ces mots le visage de Ryô se fit plus grave. La jeune femme à ses côtés nota son changement de comportement et s'étonna de la facilité qu'il avait eut pour pouvoir passer. Elle pensait qu'il plaisantait lorsqu'il lui avait dit que ce serait un jeu d'enfants de s'approcher de la bijouterie car il connaissait l'inspectrice. Force fut de constater qu'il avait raison… Mais qui était Kaori ? Sa compagne peut-être…

— Que font ces civils ici ? Demanda le policier devant les écrans de surveillance.

— Cet homme est un privé. Sa partenaire, de travail, précisa Saeko, est dans la boutique.

— Oh ! Vous voulez parler de la sœur de Makimura ?

Ryô se raidit d'autant plus et passa de Saeko aux écrans.

— Vous avez bien retenu son nom, sourit Saeko brièvement.

— Et la demoiselle ici présente ?

— Si je ne me trompe pas il s'agit de la fiancée de notre « braqueur ».

La jeune femme écarquilla les yeux, comment savait-elle cela.

— Kaori ! S'exclama Ryô en l'apercevant tandis qu'elle venait de poser ses mains sur celles du cambrioleur, et donc sur son arme par la même occasion. Elle est en train de lui faire une leçon de moral, il semblerait.

— Elle n'est pas prudente, si je puis me permettre, dit le policier.

— Humpf… Détrompez-vous ! Elle a évalué la situation et l'homme en question. S'il était réellement dangereux elle n'agirait pas de la sorte.

— Vous croyez ? Fit l'homme sceptique.

— Je suis bien placé pour connaître le caractère de ma partenaire, souligna Ryô.

— Veuillez me pardonner.

—Pas d'inquiétudes… Où en est la situation ? Questionna Ryô.

— Il ne reste que quatre otages avec votre épouse, souligna le policier faisant pouffer Saeko tandis que le visage de Ryô se décomposa.

—Ma quoi ? S'emporta-t-il. Mais pas du tout. C'est ma partenaire de travail, rien de plus, grommela-t-il d'autant plus.

Ses mimiques firent rire sa cliente. Qui aurait cru qu'un homme comme lui était le City Hunter à qui elle venait de faire appel pour empêcher son fiancé de commettre une folie.

—Y a-t-il eut des blessés ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

— Pas le moins du monde. Les autres otages ont été évacués au fur et à mesure depuis l'intérieur… Nous n'avons pas encore eut à intervenir.

'Ca c'est signée Kaori… Mais que diable fait-elle dans cette boutique ?' Se demanda-t-il

— Akane, restez ici, dit-il ensuite en s'adressant à sa cliente.

— Ryô ? S'étonna Saeko, mais ce dernier avait déjà filé.

'Il est rapide… Il ne veut pas se l'avouer, mais il se fait un sang d'encre pour Kaori,' songea Saeko

— Monsieur, éloignez vous d'ici, c'est une zone dangereuse réservé à nos agents, dit un des policiers en l'apercevant.

— Monsieur, reculez vous mettre à l'abri, renchérit un second agent.

—Laissez-le faire, intervint Saeko.

…

Dans la boutique les cris extérieurs n'avaient pas échappés à l'ouïe fine de Kaori qui ressentit soudainement l'aura proche de son partenaire. Il mettait en gardes des hommes placés à l'extérieur, une menace autre que celle des policiers. Le cambrioleur finit par lâcher l'arme qu'il tenait dans ses mains.

— Vous avez bien agit, sourit Kaori en prenant l'arme et la posant au sol. C'était la meilleure chose à faire, continua-t-elle en l'entraînant vers la porte.

…

— Ils… Ils vont sortir, cria l'agent devant l'écran. L'homme n'est plus armé, rajouta-t-il en se levant et se tournant vers sa supérieure… qui n'était plus là. Il alla alors à sa recherche pour l'informer de l'évolution importante de la situation.

…

— Comment vous appelez-vous ? Demanda le cambrioleur tandis qu'il ouvrit la porte de la bijouterie.

— Kaori, murmura-t-elle simplement.

Derrière eux, le gérant de la boutique alla ramasser l'arme du cambrioleur et la pointa vers ce dernier qui lui tournait maintenant le dos. Ressentant le danger, Kaori changea de place pour lui obstruer la visée avant de se tourner vers lui et de lui lancer un regard sombre. Le gérant se sentit comme paralysé.

…

À l'extérieur, la scène n'avait pas échappé au regard aiguisé de Ryô qui trouva une ouverture de tir, offerte par sa partenaire qui venait aussi de stopper l'avancée du cambrioleur. Le gérant se retrouva soudain désarmé tandis qu'un tir fit écho à celui de Ryô qui vit sa partenaire tressaillir légèrement.

'Kaori ?' S'inquiéta-t-il.

Le responsable de la boutique s'attrapa sa main douloureuse pendant que le client le plus âgé osa un coup d'œil vers l'extérieur.

'Tiens ! Serait-ce l'homme que l'on surnomme City Hunter ?' S'interrogea-t-il en apercevant un brun ténébreux qui finit de ranger son arme avant de se tourner vers lui avec mépris.

L'homme curieux en eut un frisson d'excitation. L'aura que cet étranger émettait ne laissait planer aucun doute il était dangereux et surtout en colère. Ne voulant pas attirer ses foudres, le vieil homme regarda de nouveau dans la bijouterie.

Son fils profita de la chance qui lui était offerte pour prendre la jeune femme en photo. Elle lui offrait un très joli profil. Lors de la seconde prise, il nota un très mince filet de sang qui coulait lentement le long de son visage et la vit tourner brièvement son visage vers lui, intriguée.

Au dehors, une petite équipe menait par Saeko se rapprocha de la bijouterie. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger désormais. Elle avait eut le temps d'apprendre que son agent était désarmé.

…

— Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu sois si absorbée par ton téléviseur ? Questionna Miki faisant sursauter Reïka qui en cria de surprise avant de se retourner et de braquer son arme vers elle.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapitre 14 : Une journée tumultueuse (2nde partie)

_Au dehors, une petite équipe menait par Saeko se rapprocha de la bijouterie. Il n'y avait plus aucun danger désormais. Elle avait eut le temps d'apprendre que son agent était désarmé._

…

— _Que se passe-t-il donc pour que tu sois si absorbée par ton téléviseur ? Questionna Miki faisant sursauter Reïka qui en cria de surprise avant de se retourner et de braquer son arme vers elle._

Umibozû lui fit soudain obstruction.

— Falcon ? Interrogea son épouse.

— Il est déjà passé, dit-il en insistant sur le il. Laisse-moi la désarmer avant toute chose.

— Umibozû, laisse-moi la tuer. Elle t'a trompé, elle m'a trompé, pleurait Reïka.

— Nous savons tous deux que c'est faux, dit-il gravement en s'approchant d'elle.

— Tu es dans l'erreur, insista-t-elle les mains tremblantes.

— Non ! Affirma-t-il en s'arrêtant à ses côtés et posant ses mains sur l'arme à feu qu'il baissa sans difficultés et presque sans rencontrer de résistance.

— Ma main, gémit Reïka lâchant son arme et s'attrapant son poignet déjà bandé.

— Désolé, rougit-il.

— Umibozû ? Miki ? Que faites-vous ici ? Questionna la détective incrédule en les voyants devant elle.

— Bonjour, Reïka. Je crois que je vais de nouveau œuvrer… Il faudra que je pense à facturer mes horaires, ironisa Miki.

— L'hypnotiseur est repassé ? Demanda-t-elle ne se souvenant de rien.

— Tu en auras la confirmation en regardant la bande vidéo.

— Je crains que Kaori et Ryô aient une colocataire jusqu'à ce que nous lui mettions la main dessus, soupira-t-elle.

— Allez, viens t'asseoir, dit Miki en se tournant vers le téléviseur. Kaori ? S'étonna-t-elle en l'apercevant à l'écran.

— Miki, l'interpella son époux en éteignant le poste.

Elle le regarda et remarqua qu'il tenait de nouveau le bras de Reïka qui, cette fois, avait attrapé un coupe-papier.

— Oh ! Il a élevé le niveau, je dois lui faire peur. Bon, ce ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, soupira-t-elle.

…

Le « cambrioleur » releva la tête en entendant le coup de feu. Qu'avait-il loupé ? Son otage était-elle blessée ? Inquiet, il se tourna vers elle et remarqua le mince filet rouge de sang qui coulait lentement sur son visage. Ce qui le frappa fut qu'elle ne paraissait pas affectée par la blessure.

'Restons dans la peau de mon personnage jusqu'au bout.' Songea-t-il gravement se faisant force pour ne pas montrer son tourment.

— Vous là ! Hurla-t-il à l'attention du gérant et s'en approchant très rapidement.

— Ressaisissez-vous, tenta Kaori tandis qu'il venait d'empoigner l'homme qu'il souleva facilement.

Le cambrioleur fit mine de ne pas l'entendre et bien qu'en « colère », il remarqua sa collègue entrer dans la boutique… La partie était terminée.

— Lâchez cet homme et mettez vos mains en évidence, ordonna-t-elle.

Au lieu d'obéir sagement, il leva davantage l'homme qui se sentait de plus en faible.

— Faites ce qu'elle vous dit, murmura Kaori en posant une main sur son épaule.

'Cette femme a un don pour calmer les gens', songea-t-il en ressentant sa compassion.

— Peuh ! Dit-il en lâchant finalement le gérant qui tomba lourdement sur le sol. Cet homme ne mérite pas votre sympathie après ce qu'il vient de vous faire.

— Il n'a pas ma sympathie… Vous, oui, sourit-elle en l'étonnant davantage.

Saeko analysa sa future scène. Le « casse » était bien visible et certains bijoux jonchaient le sol. Son agent, son collègue, avait fait du bon boulot.

— Mettez vos mains dans le dos, ordonna un autre policier au cambrioleur qui, cette fois, obtempéra.

— Vous aussi, renchérit un second agent en s'adressant à Kaori.

— De quoi ? S'étonna-t-elle en un murmure.

—Laissez cette jeune femme, intervint Saeko à qui la surprise de Kaori n'avait pas échappé. Elle faisait, elle aussi, partie des otages vous débarquez ou quoi ? S'emporta-t-elle ensuite.

— Je… Veuillez excuser ma méprise, mais elle avait une telle connivence avec cet homme que j'ai cru que…

— Vous avez mal cru, souligna Saeko. Kaori, viens avec moi.

— En plus vous la connaissez ? S'étonna l'agent.

Ne prêtant plus attention à ce bleu, Saeko guida Kaori et le « cambrioleur » à l'extérieur.

— Vous avez bien œuvré, agent Kitano, glissa-t-elle en un murmure après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes dans les parages.

Kaori se tourna vers elle surprise avant de regarder le « cambrioleur. » Saeko lui fit un clin d'œil et elle comprit que la discrétion était de rigueur.

— Kaori ! Appela Ryô lui faisant de nouveau tourner la tête.

— Ryô, merci pour tout à l'heure. Mais dis moi, que fais-tu par ici ? Questionna-t-elle en s'arrêtant à ses côtés.

Le cambrioleur, aka agent Kitano, se tourna lui aussi vers l'homme qui venait d'appeler. Il connaissait cette voix.

'Saeba…' S'étonna-t-il.

— Akane ? murmura-t-il avant de se tourner vers la jeune femme de la bijouterie. Vous avez dit vous appeler Kaori, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui.

— Kaori… Makimura Kaori ? Demanda-t-il en souriant.

— Comment savez-vous cela ? Interrogea-t-elle avec surprise.

— Merci, dit-il simplement la laissant dans l'interrogation. 'Je ne l'avais pas reconnu, quelle honte.' Songea-t-il tandis que Saeko le fit monter à l'arrière de son véhicule avant de retourner auprès de ses amis.

— Ryô ? Tu peux m'expliquer ? Demanda-t-elle.

— Ce n'est ni le moment ni l'endroit et par ailleurs Kaori a besoin de soins.

— Ce n'est qu'une légère éraflure, rougit-elle avec confusion. L'arme s'est déclenchée au moment où elle a touché le sol après que le gérant l'ait lâché. Il n'aurait pas eut de geste inconsidéré…

— Celui-là mérite que je revienne à l'occasion pour lui faire une petite visite, grommela le nettoyeur.

— Les secours sont déjà là, précisa l'inspectrice. Par ailleurs, je viendrais vous voir après. Mademoiselle Muraki, restez avec eux jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.

— Bi… Bien, bégaya-t-elle surprise. D'où la connaissait-elle ?

Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent à l'ambulance, Akane se fit connaître auprès d'un des urgentistes tandis que Saeko fit le topo à la seconde personne présente.

— Je vous en prie, Docteur Muraki. C'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer, souligna l'urgentiste. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit faites nous signe, nous demeurons à votre entière disposition.

— Merci, s'inclina-t-elle brièvement avant d'enfiler une paire de gants pour s'occuper de sa patiente.

— Qu'est ce que vous faites ? S'étonna Kaori en un murmure et intriguée par le comportement de la jeune femme.

— Je m'appelle Akane Muraki, je suis médecin urgentiste, expliqua-t-elle.

— Akane… Vous êtes la petite amie du cambrioleur, c'est bien cela ?

— Oui, répondit-elle tristement. Vous a-t-il dit pourquoi il a agit de la sorte ? Questionna-t-elle ensuite pendant qu'elle nettoyait la plaie.

— Non, murmura Kaori. Surtout ne le laissez pas tomber, sourit-elle brièvement.

— Jamais ! Il est tout pour moi, rétorqua Akane en remarquant la marque rouge autour de son cou.

Ce type de marque… Elle n'en avait que trop vu récemment aux urgences de l'hôpital où elle travaillait.

— Veuillez m'excuser, je n'aurai jamais dû chercher à vous faire parler.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela va bien mieux.

— Vous aviez raison, ce n'est qu'une légère éraflure. Vous avez de la chance vous n'avez pas besoin de points de sutures. Néanmoins je vais placer quelques petits pansements et un bandage autour de votre tête.

— Le bandage est-il réellement nécessaire ?

— Juste pour la fin de journée, la rassura-t-elle. Monsieur Saeba, votre épouse est épatante, dit ensuite Akane en faisant rougir Kaori instantanément.

— Ma quoi ? Non mais arrêtez-tous de vous faire des idées, gémit-il. Kaori n'est que ma partenaire de travail, ronchonna-t-il. Il n'y a rien de plus entre nous.

— C'est bizarre, j'aurai pourtant pu jurer le contraire, renchérit Akane sans se soucier du malaise qu'elle créait.

— Et puis d'abord que voulez-vous que je trouve à ce garçon manqué aux formes difformes ?

'Oups, je crains qu'il ne soit allé trop loin,' songea Saeko à qui la discussion n'avait pas échappé.

Même si elle savait qu'il n'en pensait pas un traître mot, Kaori vit rouge. Elle abattit violemment une énorme massue sur sa tête sans crier gare.

— Cela t'apprendra à dire des vilenies, râla-t-elle tout bas avant de poser brièvement la main sur son ventre.

'Je vois qu'elle va beaucoup mieux,' songea Ryô sous la masse.

— Monsieur Saeba ? S'affola Akane.

— Ne craignez rien, il a l'habitude, souligna Saeko en revenant vers eux.

Le haut du chemisier de la doctoresse en tomba tandis qu'une libellule passa derrière elle.

— Mademoiselle Muraki ?

— Que puis-je pour vous ?

— Comme je viens de vous le dire, restez avec Monsieur Saeba et Mademoiselle Makimura. Vous serez en sécurité jusqu'à ce que je vienne vous chercher.

— En sécurité ?

— Ne vous affolez pas. C'est une locution que j'emploie couramment, sourit Saeko. Navrée de vous avoir effrayée. Ryô, Kaori, à tout à l'heure, salua-t-elle.

…

— Tiens, l'inspectrice Nogami semble connaître cet homme et ces femmes. Dommage que nous soyons si loin, je n'ai pas entendu ce qu'elle leurs a dit.

— Ne vous en faites pas pour cela, père, je suis en train de filmer et vous savez que Peter sait lire sur les lèvres.

— C'est très bien, Jun, c'est très bien, le félicita le vieil homme. Et bien ? Pourquoi es-tu soudain si pâle ? Demanda-t-il ensuite.

— Ce n'est rien, père… Je vous expliquerai.

'Ce regard… Cet homme est très dangereux. Il sait qu'il est filmé, cela ne fait aucun doute. Il vaut mieux que je cesse mon observation si je tiens à la vie'

…

Dans la mini, sur le chemin du retour.

— À propos, Ryô, j'en déduis que Mademoiselle Muraki est notre cliente.

— Appelez-moi Akane, sourit-elle brièvement.

— En effet. Il y a quelques jours, elle a ressenti un changement de comportement chez son partenaire. Il était plus secret, plus renfermé et plus distant alors qu'usuellement il n'hésitait pas à lui parler de ses missions. Elle avait néanmoins compris qu'il allait devoir agir sous couverture car il avait apporté de nouvelles modifications à son visage qui le rendaient méconnaissables auprès de leurs connaissances.

'Sous couverture… Et si tout cela n'était qu'une mise en scène ? Saeko l'a bien appelé agent Kitano.' Réalisa Kaori.

— Sans compter le réapprovisionnement de maquillage et de latex qu'il a fait pour se créer de nouveaux visages, soupira la jeune femme.

— La nuit dernière elle l'a entendu parler dans son sommeil. Cette simple phrase : « Il faut que je cambriole la bijouterie à Ginza. » lui a mis la puce à l'oreille. Seulement elle ne savait pas quand il allait agir. Sitôt qu'il est parti elle est venue me contacter. Une de ses amies lui ayant parlé de mes capacités. Quand j'ai su ce qu'il en était, nous sommes venus par ici directement, mais le cambriolage avait déjà commencé. Et toi ? Que fais-tu par ici ? Ne m'avais-tu pas dis que tu voulais te reposer ? Demanda le nettoyeur gravement.

— J'avais envie de prendre l'air, de sortir un peu. Je me suis attardée devant la vitrine lorsqu'il est arrivé. Je m'apprêtais à reprendre mon chemin lorsqu'il m'a empoigné le bras et tiré vers l'intérieur de la bijouterie.

— Tu es quand même allée assez loin, souligna Ryô.

— J'y ai été poussé, rétorqua-t-elle intriguant Akane.

Son partenaire compris de suite ce qu'il en était mais ne rajouta rien. Ce n'était pas le moment d'inquiéter davantage la jeune femme.

— Je suis quand même perplexe quant à mon ami. C'est un homme si droit, si honnête. C'est un policier qui a déjà été décoré pour son travail.

'Policier ?' Tiqua Ryô. 'Et si sa mission était de provoquer un faux casse ?'

'Il n'y a plus de doutes à avoir, le cambriolage était une mise en scène.' Sourit Kaori sachant que tout allait pour le mieux pour l'agent Kitano.

— Je pense que nous en saurons davantage lorsque l'inspectrice Nogami viendra nous voir, appuya Kaori.

—Vous croyez ?

— Faites confiance en l'intuition de ma partenaire, sourit Ryô tandis qu'ils arrivèrent au pied de l'immeuble.

En descendant du véhicule, il su qu'ils étaient attendus à l'étage.

—Kaori, je crois que nous allons récupérer notre colocataire.

— Elle a donc de nouveau eut des ennuis. J'espère qu'elle va bien.

— Nous allons bien vite être fixés. Akane, restez derrière nous, avertit-il

— Bien.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapitre 15 : Explications entre amis

_En descendant du véhicule, il su qu'ils étaient attendus à l'étage._

—_Kaori, je crois que nous allons récupérer notre colocataire._

— _Elle a donc de nouveau eut des ennuis. J'espère qu'elle va bien._

— _Nous allons bien vite être fixés. Akane, restez derrière nous, avertit-il_

— _Bien._

Ils montèrent discrètement et se retrouvèrent devant la porte de l'appartement assez rapidement. Ryô, à l'affût, se détendit et ouvrit la porte bien tranquillement.

— Bonjour tout le monde, dit-il gaiement. Miki chan, Reïka chan, me voici, fit-il ensuite en s'élançant vers elles.

Miki et Reïka s'écartèrent tandis que Kaori provoqua une chute de massues. Le nettoyeur se retrouva aplatit comme une crêpe sous le regard médusé de sa cliente.

'Bon, au moins elles ont eu toutes deux une réaction normale,' songea-t-il en se dégageant des sous les massues se mettant à geindre comme un bébé.

— Tu es incorrigible, murmura Kaori en passant à ses côtés le faisant reculer davantage.

Ce faisant, il se retrouve adosser à un paire de jambes qu'il se mit à caresser sensuellement.

— Arrête ça tout de suite, gronda leur propriétaire rouge de confusion.

— Oh, Umi-chan, c'est donc à toi qu'appartiennent ces jambes si bien galbées ? Ironisa-t-il. Je pensais bien que cette paire de tronc ne pouvait pas appartenir à Miki ou à Reïka.

—De quoi ? Fulmina Falcon en l'attrapant par le col de sa chemise.

— Allons, allons, du calme Umibozû, murmura Kaori en s'interposant entre les deux hommes.

Ses murmures suffirent pour tranquilliser le molosse qui devina la blessure de Kaori sans la voir. Elle était fatiguée, et cela se ressentait dans sa voix.

— Je vois que la journée a été bonne pour vous, fit remarquer le mercenaire.

— La votre aussi, rétorqua Ryô.

Après un petit topo de part et d'autres durant lequel Akane fut invitée à aller se reposer dans la chambre de Kaori pour ne pas l'inquiéter plus que nécessaire…..

— Reïka, bienvenue chez toi, sourit Kaori cachant un long soupir intérieur.

Son partenaire n'allait certainement pas laisser passer une aussi bonne occasion de parfaire ses visites nocturnes.

'Hé ! Hé ! Hé ! Je vais pouvoir m'exercer davantage,' songea-t-il la bave aux lèvres sans se douter que Kaori connaissait déjà le fond de sa pensée.

Une très légère massue le frappa, le faisant revenir sur terre. Sur celle-ci était indiquée : « Ne te fais pas d'illusions. »

— En tout cas Umibozû et Miki sont quand même arrivés à temps.

— Peut-être, mais il a changé de cible, souligna Falcon.

— Et se débarrasser de l'hypnose a été bien plus exténuant que la toute première fois, avoua son épouse.

— Si tu veux te relaxer un peu, je connais un bon hôtel où nous serons bien tranquille, dit Ryô déjà à ses côtés et l'attrapant par les épaules.

— Ne t'avise même pas d'y penser, gronda Falcon en lui assénant un fort coup de tête.

— Merci, murmura Kaori en faisant disparaître une massue.

— De rien, rougit-il mal à l'aise.

— Nous allons retourner au Cat's. Vu l'heure qu'il est, Kasumi va avoir du mal à gérer seule tout le café, ironisa Miki.

— Faites attention à vous, souligna Ryô.

— Peuh ! Fit le mercenaire avant de saluer Kaori.

…

Falcon et Miki croisèrent Saeko au pied de l'immeuble et échangèrent un bref salut avant de repartir tandis que la policière monta les quelques étages qui la séparait de sa destination.

Lorsqu'elle arriva devant la porte, des cris et un grand capharnaüm lui firent ouvrir celle-ci et sortir son arme. Une vision des plus « normale » s'offrit alors à elle. Ryô était en caleçon, enfermé dans une cage d'acier sur laquelle était assise Kaori, une légère massue à ses côtés tandis que Reïka et Akane étaient assises sur le sofa, les joues rouges de colère pour la première et de confusion pour la seconde.

— Re bonjour, salua-t-elle tandis qu'une libellule voleta derrière elle.

— Bonjour, Saeko, salua Reïka. Tu viens pour Kaori ?

— Entre autre.

— Saeko chan, fais-moi sortir d'ici, pleurnicha Ryô.

— Non. Tu es très bien là où tu te trouves, ironisa-t-elle en prenant place à côté de sa sœur.

— Veux-tu boire un verre d'eau ou autre ? Interrogea Kaori.

— Un verre d'eau sera suffisant, merci.

— Je m'en occupe, intervint Reïka.

— Merci, dit Kaori descendant de la cage mais demeurant à ses côtés.

— Voulez-vous que je vous laisse ? Questionna la sœur de l'inspectrice en déposant le verre d'eau devant elle.

— Non, tu peux rester. Il n'y a rien de secret et de toute façon j'ai pleinement confiance en toi.

Voyant que la discussion allait se faire plus sérieuse, Kaori décida de libérer son partenaire.

— Fais bien attention à ce que tu dis et fais, l'avertit-elle néanmoins lorsqu'il passa à ses côtés.

Pour toute réponse il se fit très petit et attendit qu'elle aille s'asseoir pour prendre place à son tour.

— Mademoiselle Muraki, je vais commencer par vous expliquer ce qu'il en est du reste, j'ai une bonne et une mauvaise nouvelle pour vous.

— C'est-à-dire ? S'inquiéta-t-elle.

— Je vais commencer par la mauvaise. Votre ami va devoir faire un peu de prison le temps de l'enquête pour ne pas faire sauter trop vite sa couverture.

— Sa couverture ? Vous voulez dire que...

— C'est la bonne nouvelle, sourit Saeko. Il n'a jamais eu l'intention de cambrioler la bijouterie donc aucune charge ne sera retenue contre lui. Quand bien même le gérant porterait plainte, votre ami ne risquerai rien au vue de son maquillage. J'ai moi-même eu du mal à le reconnaître.

— Pourquoi ce casse ? Interrogea Ryô.

— Plusieurs signalements ont été faits à propos de cette boutique. Mais lors de nos visites avec des experts, que nous devions annoncées en amont, nous n'avons rien remarqué d'anormal. Ce « casse » nous permets d'enquêter sans que le gérant n'ait pu prendre ses précautions. Nos experts sont déjà sur place et les premiers résultats sont plutôt prometteurs.

— Ton agent le savait, mais je suppose que cela faisait partie de ses renseignements avant sa décision d'agir.

— Comment sais-tu qu'il le savait ? Il avait pour ordre de ne rien dire à personnes, s'étonna Saeko.

— Je... Il m'a simplement laissé entendre que le gérant escroqué les gens, c'est tout. Ce qui est certain c'est que je n'aurai jamais pensé qu'il puisse être agent de police. Il a bien joué son rôle.

— En parlant de rôles à jouer... Mon père a encore fait des siennes. Il a fait des pieds et des mains pour que la pièce de Yuka soit retransmise en direct à la télévision avec un message d'appel aux dons pour les orphelinats de la ville et celui de Nozawa Onsen qui est parrainé cette année.

— Qu... Quoi ? Bégaya Ryô. Mais non ! Fulmina-t-il ensuite.

— Je suis tout autant contre que toi, mais tu connais mon père.

— Hélas, soupira Ryô.

— De quoi parlez-vous ? Interrogea Akane intriguée.

— Je vous expliquerai après. Ne vous inquiétez pas, cela n'a aucun rapport avec votre ami. Sur ce, nous allons vous laisser. Mademoiselle Muraki, vous venez avec moi. Je vous ramène chez vous.

— Pourrais-je aller voir mon ami ?

— Je vous le déconseille. Cela ne serait pas prudent pour votre ami, mais surtout pour vous. Le gérant de la bijouterie visée n'est qu'un simple employé. Le réel propriétaire est beaucoup plus influent et dangereux, souligna Saeko. Ceci-dit, nous l'avons à l'œil.

...

Bien loin de Shinjuku, dans un quartier résidentiel et huppé...

— Notre expert a-t-il pu faire quelque chose ? Demanda un vieil homme gravement.

— Hélas non, Père. La caméra est complétement détruite et la bande magnétique ne donne aucun résultat.

— Hum... Je suis certain que la conduite de cet homme était voulue.

— Il aurait tenté de nous écraser volontairement ?

— Mais non, Jun... Bien sûr que non. Il a manœuvré de telle sorte que, surpris, tu fasses tomber la caméra qu'il a ensuite outrageusement écrasé en roulant dessus. Il a beau s'être excusé de sa maladresse... Son regard parlait pour lui... Cet homme n'est pas n'importe qui... il ne faudrait pas nous en faire un ennemi, nous avons suffisamment à faire avec le City Hunter.

— Et si... commença Jun.

— Et si ? Reprit son père. Va jusqu'au bout de tes pensées, fils.

— Et si c'était lui ce fameux City Hunter ?

— Je ne sais pas... Il ne paraissait pas aussi dangereux. Tant pis, nous ne serons pas ce qu'il s'est dite avec l'inspectrice Nogami. Que donne le portrait de la jeune femme qui nous a tiré d'un mauvais pas ?

— Vous trouvez qu'elle nous a tiré d'un mauvais pas ? S'étonna le gérant de la boutique qui était resté auprès d'eux. Cette Nogami doit se pourlécher les babines avec ses trouvailles.

— Et ce n'est pas faute de vous avoir averti par le passé.

— La boutique risque donc de fermer, percuta Jun.

— Ne t'inquiètes pas, Fils. J'ai des amis très influents qui lui feront lâcher prise le moment opportun... Donc... Qu'en est-il de la jeune femme ?

— J'ai pu trouver qu'elle se prénommait Kaori et qu'elle vivait à Shinjuku. Je n'ai pas plus renseignements pour le moment.

— C'est un bon début... Kaori, Kaori, Kaori... Ne serait-ce pas aussi le prénom de la cible de notre nouvel employé ? Faites-le venir, je dois lui parler. Inutile d'embarquer sa sœur si elle se trouve avec lui. Et si elle insiste menacer son frère, cela devrait suffire à l'assagir. Elle n'est pas bête, ce serait dommage qu'elle disparaisse de notre organisation alors qu'elle vient de l'intégrer. Contrairement à ce que je lui ai laissé entendre, ce n'est pas elle qui doit faire ses preuves, ricana l'homme faisant sourire son fils et blêmir le gérant de la boutique.

...

Une fois que Saeko et Akane furent parties, le calme revint brièvement dans l'appartement.

— Au fait, rappela Reïka, la prochaine répétition a lieu demain n'est-ce pas ?

— Déjà ? Fit Ryô.

— Oui, affirma Kaori d'une voix qui tranchait net avec son murmure d'auparavant.

— Tu as retrouvé ta voix ? C'est chouette, sourit Reïka

— Cela va beaucoup mieux en effet, rougit-elle.

— Que t'as réellement dit le « cambrioleur » ? Questionna Ryô. Je ne suis pas dupe, il y a certainement plus que tu ne l'as laissé entendre à Saeko.

— C'est vrai... Mais Akane était, elle aussi, présente, commença-t-elle. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait acheter une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom à son amie. Pour moi, il était sincère, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et cela ne faisait pas partie de sa couverture, sourit-elle ensuite.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapitre16 : Diverses mises au point et essayages

— _Que t'as réellement dit le « cambrioleur » ? Questionna Ryô. Je ne suis pas dupe, il y a certainement plus que tu ne l'as laissé entendre à Saeko._

— _C'est vrai... Mais Akane était, elle aussi, présente, commença-t-elle. Il m'a avoué qu'il voulait acheter une bague de fiançailles digne de ce nom à son amie. Pour moi, il était sincère, ce n'était pas des paroles en l'air et cela ne faisait pas partie de sa couverture, sourit-elle ensuite._

— Serait-ce à ce moment là que tu as posé tes mains sur son arme ? Questionna Ryô se voulant sévère.

— Co… Comment sais-tu cela ? Rougit-elle prise au dépourvue.

— La caméra de surveillance de la boutique retransmise sur un ordinateur de la police, expliqua-t-il. Tu aurais pu…

— Ryô, l'interrompit-elle. Cet homme n'avait rien, mais rien du tout d'agressif.

— Ce n'est pas ce qu'en pensait le gérant de la boutique.

— Un vrai pleutre celui-là, dit Kaori en croisant les bras sur la défensive. Quant aux deux autres hommes présents… Ils m'avaient l'air très louche. D'ailleurs…

— Oui ?

—N'aurais-tu pas fait exprès de déraper auprès d'eux avec la mini ?

— Pas du tout. Que vas-tu t'imaginer ? À propos, que s'est-il donc passé avant ton arrivée devant la bijouterie ?

— Je me suis retrouvée dans un bus pour échapper à mes poursuivants.

— Mes ? Les mêmes que d'habitude ?

— Non. Là il y avait uniquement des hommes sans signes distincts.

—Combien étaient-ils ?

— Cinq… L'un d'entre eux m'a fait penser à un de ceux qui sont intervenus dans l'appartement hier.

— Dans ce cas, hors de question de te laisser aller seule dehors, dit Ryô en se rapprochant d'elle.

— Mais… Tenta-t-elle

— Kaori, l'interrompit-il gravement en lui posant un doigt sur les lèvres, la faisant rougir instantanément. Nous ne savons pas qui ils sont, ou s'ils sont liés à Heiji Seguchi, rajouta-t-il en reculant de nouveau.

Kaori soupira.

— Voulez-vous que nous répétions un peu ? Interrogea Reïka tentant de changer le sujet.

— Je crois que cela ira pour ce soir, ricana Ryô mal à l'aise.

Il avait bien faillit oublier la présence de Reïka dans leur appartement.

…

Le lendemain, la petite troupe de Yuka se retrouva devant le théâtre en fin de journée. La jeune Nogami était ravie de voir que son actrice principale se portait beaucoup mieux.

— Bien, dit-elle en claquant des mains. Ceci est notre avant dernière répétition. Mais aujourd'hui cela sera un peu spécial, nous n'aurons pas besoin de textes… Suivez-moi, dit-elle en se voulant énigmatique.

— Si c'est l'avant dernière alors… Blêmit Ryô. Yuka, gronda-t-il en la faisant frissonner, ne m'avais-tu pas dit que la pièce serait répétée en intégralité lors de cette séance ?

— Si. Mais j'ai dû revoir mes prévisions… Nous allons manquer de temps pour cela. Je préfère que l'on soit au point avec… Ceci, expliqua-t-elle en ouvrant le local des costumes.

— Je vais avoir l'air ridicule, soupira Ryô.

— Waouh ! S'extasièrent Miki, Reïka, Kazue et Kasumi devant la multitude de costumes disponible.

— Où sont les nôtres ? Demanda Saeko allant droit au but.

— Venez, sourit Yuka avant d'attraper la main de Ryô et de tenter de le tirer à sa suite.

— Veux pas ! Bouda-t-il.

— Ryô, gronda Kaori en s'arrêtant à ses côtés. Ne fais pas l'enfant.

L'idée de se recevoir un coup de massue impromptu motiva le nettoyeur qui se ressaisit aussitôt et qui suivit la jeune Nogami sans rechigner davantage.

Yuka les arrêta devant un portant plus que bien fourni.

— Le choix a l'air vaste, s'étonna Saeko.

— Ne t'y trompe pas grande sœur. Chacun de vous a déjà un à trois costumes attitrés, bien que toi tu n'aies pas beaucoup de changement prévu. Nous allons prendre un portant vide et mettre les costumes de ces messieurs dessus ensuite nous rejoindrons nos vestiaires respectifs.

'Vestiaires ?' Songèrent Ryô et Mick de concert, s'échangeant alors un regard entendu.

— Mick ! Ryô ! Grondèrent Kazue et Kaori dans le même temps.

— Ne vous inquiétez pas, je les ai à l'œil, affirma Falcon de sa grosse voix.

— Le plus difficile va être de te trouver un costume de roi assez grand, ironisa Ryô.

— À ta place, je ne parlerai pas trop vite, sourit Yuka en indiquant un large costume. Bien trêve de bavardage inutile. Allez tous enfiler un de vos costumes et rejoignez-moi sur scène, enchaîna-t-elle ensuite.

— Oui maman, ironisa Saeko faisant rire chacun tandis que Yuka tira la langue d'un air moqueur.

…

Quelques instants plus tard, vestiaires des femmes.

— Croyez-vous que les deux pervers vont échapper à la vigilance de Falcon ? Interrogea Miki alors en sous-vêtements.

— Bien sur que oui, soupirèrent Kaori et Kazue.

— Il suffit de miauler pour le déstabiliser, rappela Kaori en retirant son chemisier.

'Ce n'est pas faux,' songea Miki en observant son amie.

— Je ne le comprendrais jamais, soupira la mercenaire.

— Que veux-tu dire ? Demanda Kaori naïvement.

— Regardes-toi ! Tu as un corps de rêve. Cet idiot de Ryô n'a pas l'air de s'en rendre compte, affirma Miki faisant rougir à outrance son amie.

— C'est vrai que tu n'as rien à nous envier, renchérit Saeko.

— Non mais arrêtez un peu ! Je n'ai pas votre poitrine ni encore vos fesses, se défendit Kaori. De toute façon Ryô ne fait que me répéter que je suis plate et trop rebondit.

— Il faudrait qu'il ouvre les yeux, soupira Kazue.

Tout à coup, la porte des vestiaires s'ouvrit brutalement sur Ryô et Mick uniquement vêtus d'un simple pagne et volant vers leur cible de prédilection, créant cri de surprise dans la pièce.

— Dans mes bras mes jolies, dirent-ils en « visant » un peu au hasard.

Soudain ils furent chacun saisis par un pied et arrêtés en plein vol.

— Vous êtes si prévisibles, gronda Umibozû.

— Falcon ? S'étonna Miki en le dévorant du regard. Tu es royal, souligna-t-elle ensuite.

Ce dernier était costumé en roi et il émanait de lui un fort charisme. Falcon se mit à rougir et se retourna sans retourner les deux énergumènes, réalisant alors où il se trouvait.

—Désolé pour le dérangement, dit-il en traînant la paire de pervers derrière lui que les massues de Kaori et Kazue avaient finis d'assommer.

—Ne t'en fais pas pour cela, sourit Kaori en fermant la porte derrière lui.

— Je suis certaine que tu n'as pas remarqué, souligna Saeko en s'adressant à Kaori et finissant d'enfiler une longue robe noire.

— Remarqué quoi donc ? Demanda-t-elle en passant une robe de paysanne.

— Tu étais l'objet de leurs convoitises, souligna Reïka avec une pointe de jalousie dans la voix.

— Que… Quoi ? Mais non, vous vous trompez, rougit-elle de nouveau mal à l'aise. Vous étiez devant moi et vous vous êtes poussées lorsque j'ai sortie ma massue.

— Yuka va nous attendre, précisa Miki tentant de sauver la mise de son amie.

Par ailleurs, il est vrai que les sœurs Nogami s'étaient poussées au dernier moment.

…

Sur scène.

— J'espère que les deux zigotos se tiennent à carreaux. Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée de leur avoir parlé des vestiaires… De toute façon ils auraient fini par les découvrir tout seul.

— Vous m'avez l'air bien pensive ma jeune enfant, dit soudain une voix froide et intense derrière elle la faisant blêmir et sursauter.

Saisie, elle se retrouva assise sur le plancher et se retourna lentement en sentant son cœur bondir dans sa poitrine. Elle aperçut une longue silhouette noire et recula davantage tandis que son regard poursuivait les progressivement les courbes de cette ombre.

— Saeko ! Tu m'as fait une sacré peur, réprimanda-t-elle en identifiant finalement sa sœur.

— Cette robe te vas vraiment à ravir, soutint Kaori qui arrivait à son tour.

Le regard encore terrorisé de Yuka se mit à pétiller en voyant arriver sa troupe costumée tandis que sa grande sœur l'aida à se relever.

— Pas mal du tout, s'émerveilla-t-elle.

— Kyaaah ! Hurla soudainement Kaori rouge de confusion et de colère surprise par le contact d'une main sur son derrière.

À ce cri la main s'arrêta nette, tétanisée en réalisant qui en était son propriétaire. Comment avait-il pu se tromper ainsi ?

— Non mais oh, Ryô ! Tu vas voir un peu mon courroux, dit-elle en faisant apparaître une lourde massue et se retournant.

— STOP ! S'exclama Yuka en courant pour s'interposer entre les deux.

Kaori arrêta la massue à un cheveu de la tête de Yuka

— Qu'est-ce qu'il te prend tout à coup ? Questionna-t-elle.

— N'abîmez pas les costumes, ils ne nous appartiennent pas et la caution est très élevée.

— À ce point ? Interrogea Saeko.

— Il y en a pour des milliers de yens à la moindre petite égratignure.

La massue de Kaori disparu comme par enchantement.

— Ne t'estimes pas tiré d'affaire pour autant, gronda-t-elle en s'approchant de lui.

Elle remarqua alors qu'il était lui aussi costumé.

'Waouh… Qu'est ce qu'il est charmant ainsi, on croirait réellement un prince.' Songea-t-elle se sentant rougir mal à l'aise.

— Désolé, Kaori… J'ai cru qu'il s'agissait de…

— N'en rajoute pas, l'interrompit-elle en le dévorant du regard bien malgré elle.

— Très bien ma déesse, tout ce que tu voudras, murmura-t-il cherchant à la déstabiliser davantage.

— Vous voulez que l'on vous laisse ? Taquina Saeko.

—Non mais ça ne va pas ! Hurlèrent-ils de concert en lui lançant un regard glacial.

— Bien, pour ceux qui ont d'autres costumes à essayer, allez-vous changer. Jusque là il ne semble pas y avoir de retouches à faire, souligna Yuka. Les autres vous pouvez vous rhabiller normalement.

— Je me demande bien comment tu as fait pour trouver un costume adéquat pour Falcon, remarqua Miki.

— Certains acteurs du théâtre sont aussi grands que lui, c'est aussi simple que cela, souligna Yuka.

— Cette robe fait très austère. N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de lui faire un décolleté supplémentaire ? Interrogea Saeko.

— Grande sœur, Maléfique n'est pas sexy, elle est charismatique, certes, mais elle ne cherche pas à plaire. C'est un être vil et cruel.

— J'ai compris, soupira Saeko.

— Pair ailleurs, tu remarqueras que tous les costumes sont corrects et n'ont pas de décolletés outranciers, précisa la jeune sœur.

—Qu'en est-il de la transformation en dragon ? Questionna la policière.

— Comment ? Le costume de dragon n'est pas sur le portant ? S'étonna Yuka.

— Ah ! Il y a donc un costume…

…

Dans le même temps.

Heiji, dans un sale état, avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à déambuler dans les ruelles de Tokyo, loin de la foule et des regards des curieux. Il était meurtri physiquement et mentalement. Il maudissait sa sœur d'avoir voulu intégrer ce gang de yakusas… Les Corbeaux... Ce nom était d'un ridicule.

Il maugréait contre leur chef… Honda Misushi, qui avait donné ordre à ses sbires de venir l'arracher à la soirée reposante qu'il passait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait ressassé les derniers événements qui lui étaient arrivés et en était venu à une morbide conclusion.

Tous… Ils allaient tous payer pour leur affront, leur humiliation, leur abandon. Les Corbeaux, le bon samaritain, sa sœur… Il allait se venger !

* * *

_NdA: Merci à toutes et tous pour vos petits mots et pour votre patience. :o)_

_L'histoire suit son cours et ma muse s'amuse à me faire faire des modifications, des rajouts, au fur et à mesure que j'en écris la suite au "brouillon"; c'est pourquoi je prends mon temps. ;o)_

_Merci_


	17. Chapter 17

Chapitre 17 : Heiji

_Dans le même temps._

_Heiji, dans un sale état, avait passé une bonne partie de la journée à déambuler dans les ruelles de Tokyo, loin de la foule et des regards des curieux. Il était meurtri physiquement et mentalement. Il maudissait sa sœur d'avoir voulu intégrer ce gang de yakusas… Les Corbeaux... Ce nom était d'un ridicule._

_Il maugréait contre leur chef… Honda Misushi, qui avait donné ordre à ses sbires de venir l'arracher à la soirée reposante qu'il passait dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Il avait ressassé les derniers événements qui lui étaient arrivés et en était venu à une morbide conclusion. _

_Tous… Ils allaient tous payer pour leur affront, leur humiliation, leur abandon. Les Corbeaux, le bon samaritain, sa sœur… Il allait se venger !_

…

Flashback.

Il se trouvait dans sa chambre d'hôtel, bien tranquille, lorsque l'on frappa à la porte. À peine avait-il ouvert qu'il fut cerné par cinq grands gaillards.

— Monsieur Misushi demande à vous voir, déclara l'un d'eux.

— Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de cet homme.

— Ce n'est pas un ordre, gronda un des hommes.

— Vous croyez vraiment me faire peur ? Demanda-t-il sur de lui.

— Heiji ? Entendit-il sa sœur l'appeler.

— Ne vous mêlez pas de cela si vous ne voulez pas être blessée, dit un des hommes se retournant vers elle. Et vous, rangez donc votre arme si vous ne voulez pas que l'on fasse du mal à votre sœur, rajouta-t-il sans le regarder mais gardant un œil sur la jeune femme.

Heiji avait hésité et cette hésitation lui pesait maintenant énormément. Il avait finalement suivi ces hommes sous le regard inquiet de sa sœur. Une fois sur place, il avait été conduit dans un bureau annexe au cabaret de monsieur Misushi. Et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce que sa cible, cette Kaori, intéressait maintenant autrement ce diable de Misushi. Elle lui avait fait forte impression en empêchant un cambrioleur de bijouterie d'aller jusqu'au bout de son méfait…

— Vous voilà… J'ai quelques question à vous poser à propos de votre… cible.

— ?

— Asseyez-vous je vous prie, dit le vieil homme en prenant place sur son siège derrière le bureau.

Heiji l'imita, prenant place face à lui.

— Vous m'avez bien dit qu'elle se prénommait Kaori, c'est bien cela ?

— Tout à fait. Elle est aussi la partenaire du City Hunter.

—Serait-ce cette femme ? Questionna le vieil homme en glissant une photo sur le bureau.

— Oui, affirma Heiji après avoir pris la photo. Que faites vous avec cela ? Me croyez-vous incapable de l'éliminer ?

— Oh, bien sur que non. Vous tardez un peu, tout simplement. Mais ce retard joue en notre faveur.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Cette jeune femme est venue à bout d'un cambrioleur embarrassant. Elle a fort caractère et c'est pourquoi je souhaite désormais qu'elle reste en vie… Pour le moment.

— Mais elle est la partenaire de votre ennemi.

— City Hunter n'est mon ennemi que théoriquement. Si nous réussissons à faire plier sa partenaire alors il pliera à son tour.

— Vous vous leurrez.

— C'est une femme, et toute femme a un point faible, je ne vais rien vous apprendre. D'une manière ou d'une autre nous trouverons le sien et nous la feront plier. Elle travaillera pour nous, qu'elle le veuille ou non.

— Vous ne la ferez jamais plier, avait-il sourit brièvement.

Le peu de temps qu'il l'avait suivi, le peu de fois où il avait eut en ligne de mire avait suffit pour qu'il s'en fasse une idée. Elle avait un fort caractère, mais jamais elle n'irait contre ses idéaux ou sa moralité.

— Vous la surestimez, ironisa Misushi.

— Peuh ! C'est vous qui la sous-estimez ! Par ailleurs, mon commanditaire ne vas pas se satisfaire de cette explication ni de cette décision.

— Je trouverai bien un autre moyen de satisfaire votre commanditaire et si il, ou elle, ne se plie pas à mes exigences, alors il, ou elle, en paiera le prix fort, avait-il dit en appuyant sur les « elle ».

Cela aurait dû lui mettre la puce à l'oreille… Il aurait dû réaliser que Misushi en savait beaucoup plus qu'il ne pensait mais il n'en était rien, il n'avait pas relevé le détail.

— Vous ne m'empêcherez pas d'aller jusqu'au bout de mon contrat.

— Fort bien… Dommage pour votre sœur, dit le vieil homme d'un air diabolique.

— Ne la touchez pas, gronda Heiji se redressant de toute sa hauteur.

— Oh non, voyons ! Qu'allez-vous imaginer ? Ne vous trompez pas, dommage pour votre sœur car elle va de nouveau perdre un être cher à son cœur. Hashimoto était un homme beaucoup trop obsédé par son honneur m'a-t-on relaté. Il n'est pas étonnant qu'il soit tombé aussi facilement devant des policiers, de seconde zone qui plus est.

— Vos informations sont erronées, avait-il répondu bien trop rapidement. Il a été abattu par le City Hunter, c'est pourquoi Anko m'a…

Il s'était tu, réalisant alors qu'il en avait trop dit.

— C'est pourquoi votre sœur vous a demandé d'abattre un être cher au cœur du City Hunter, compléta Misushi lui faisant comprendre qu'il était au courant de l'affaire. Voulez-vous réellement être le bourreau de votre sœur ? Ironisa-t-il ensuite en appuyant sur la pédale qui se trouvait sous son pied droit, provoquant la chute d'une vitre devant lui.

— C'est vous qui allez mourir, s'écria Heiji en sortant son arme et tirant vers lui.

Vainement… La vitre était blindée.

— Vous n'êtes qu'un lâche, fulmina Heiji tandis qu'une dizaine d'hommes entra dans la salle, armes et main et tirant vers lui sans prendre le temps de le viser correctement.

Misushi se mit à rire diaboliquement avant de sortir de son bureau sans être inquiété.

Heiji avait senti le coup fourré arriver et s'était rapidement mis à couverts comme il l'avait pu, se débarrassant de la moitié de ses assaillants, mais déjà des renforts arrivaient. Pestant tout bas, il regarda rapidement autour de lui à la recherche d'une échappatoire. Il remarqua la fenêtre restée grande ouverte. Il se savait au rez-de-chaussée. Il savait qu'il ferait une cible idéale, mais tenta le tout pour le tout. Il bondit vers la fenêtre ouverte en tirant vers ses assaillants. Cela ne lui avait pas évité de se prendre deux balles au passage.

Il avait atterri dans une petite ruelle très sombre, ce qui lui avait permis de prendre le large plus facilement Il entendit des tirs derrière lui, mais personne ne lui donna l'impression de vouloir le poursuivre. À peine arriva-t-il au coin de la ruelle que deux molosses lui barrèrent le passage. Ils ne lui avaient pas laisser le temps de réagir que déjà il s'était retrouvé assommé.

Lorsqu'il revint à lui, il se trouvait sur les docks, dans le port de Tokyo. Il avait tenté de prendre la fuite mais fut bien vite rattrapé. Ces molosses ne jouaient pas dans la même cour que lui. Ils s'étaient alors amusés avec lui, le traitant comme une vulgaire poupée de chiffon qu'ils avaient assaillis de coups.

K.O. sans vraiment l'être, il s'était retrouvé pieds et poings liés dans l'incapacité de riposter et de se débattre. Puis sans aucune façon, les deux hommes l'avaient jeté à l'eau. Il avait pu entendre le départ du véhicule avant de commencer à couler. Il s'était vu au fond de l'eau, mais un bon samaritain était intervenu et l'avait sorti de l'océan.

Compassion, pitié, il n'en voulait pas !

Le bon samaritain l'avait délié avant de repartir sans un mot. Il n'avait pas vu son visage mais il avait ressenti sa tension meurtrière, son aura. C'était aussi un homme de l'ombre. L'homme lui avait glisser une carte en main avant de filer.

Lorsqu'il avait repris son souffle, il avait été trouver un peu de lumière pour la lire. Sur celle-ci figurait une simple adresse sans plus de précisions. Intrigué, fatigué, résigné, troublé, il s'y était dirigé d'un pas lourd. Tous les gestes qu'il faisait lui coûtait. Il arriva devant une sorte de vieil entrepôt qui s'avéra être une clinique privée lorsqu'il en ouvrit la porte. La clinique lui fut présentée comme étant ouverte aux démunis et aux nécessiteux.

Rapidement pris en charge et soigné, il y passa la nuit. Au petit matin le petit déjeuner lui fut apporter et avec celui-ci se trouvait une petite note signée de deux initiales : C.H.

Le message était succin mais sans équivoque. Il lui était conseillé de quitter la ville dans les meilleurs délais et surtout de ne plus jamais croiser sa route ni celle de sa partenaire. Il avait d'abord été intrigué à la lecture de ce message, ne comprenant pas ce à quoi l'auteur faisait allusion. Il avait l'esprit encore embrumé par les antidouleurs.

Puis l'aura du bon samaritain lui revint à l'esprit, sa tension meurtrière, son aura pleine de haine qu'il dégageait alors. Ce n'était pas par plaisir qu'il venait d'agir... Il se sentit blêmit, il venait de se faire sauver la vie par le City Hunter ! Pourquoi ? Avait-il eut pitié de lui ? Voulait-il l'humilier à son tour ? Fou de colère, blessé dans son orgueil, il avait froissé le message et l'avait rageusement jeté sur le sol avant de se forcer à se lever. Il savait qu'il devait se reposer mais il ne voulait pas rester là où la pitié, la compassion de son ennemi, l'avait conduit.

Honda Misushi avait tenté de l'éliminer, le City Hunter était intervenu... Était-ce un hasard ? Était-il à l'affût lui aussi ? Était-ce sa façon de se venger ? La folie le guettait lorsqu'il quitta la clinique.

Il était retourné à l'hôtel espérant y trouver sa sœur, manque de chance, il ne trouva qu'une lettre qu'elle lui avait laissé. Il avait récupéré le message bon gré malgré, pressentant que les nouvelles étaient affligeantes. Il ne s'était pas trompé.

C'était une lettre d'adieu. Elle le remerciait pour sa gentillesse, sa patience et ironisait ensuite sur ses vaines tentatives pour abattre sa cible. Elle le laissait tomber pour l'organisation, soulignant qu'elle parviendrait à ses fins plus facilement grâce à eux. Elle le traitait de perdant... d'incapable et autres noms d'oiseaux. La folie le happa et il partit dans un rire dément.

Ah oui il était un incapable ? Il allait leur monter à tous ce qu'il en coûtait de le sous-estimé. Il avait alors quitté l'hôtel et s'était mis à errer dans les ruelles de la ville, réfléchissant à un plan d'action pour se venger de tout ce beau monde.

...

Fin du flashback.

Tous… Ils allaient tous payer pour leur affront, leur humiliation, leur abandon. Les Corbeaux, le bon samaritain, sa sœur… Il allait se venger !

Cette journée d'errance avait été fructueuse, il allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui. Après tout il était expert en divers arts et il pouvait aussi avoir autant de pions à sa disposition que nécessaires. Il décida de faire un crochet par la clinique avant de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrepôt une surprise de taille l'attendait.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapitre 18 : Le messager du bon samaritain

_Cette journée d'errance avait été fructueuse, il allait leur montrer ce qu'il en coûtait de se moquer de lui. Après tout il était expert en divers arts et il pouvait aussi avoir autant de pions à sa disposition que nécessaires. Il décida de faire un crochet par la clinique avant de retourner à sa chambre d'hôtel. Mais lorsqu'il arriva devant l'entrepôt une surprise de taille l'attendait._

Rien, plus rien... Il n'y avait plus rien qu'une vieil entrepôt complètement vide, abandonné et décrépi. Avait-il rêvé ? Avait-il halluciné ? Les bandages qu'il portait lui prouvaient le contraire. Il s'était bien fait soigné. S'était-il trompé d'adresse ? Troublé, il ressorti la carte de visite que lui avait laissé le bon samaritain. La seule chose qu'il n'avait pas jeté et il se demandait bien pourquoi il ne s'en était pas débarrassé. Rien que l'idée de son éventuel identité le révulsait... Il sentit la colère bouillonner en lui et rangea la carte sitôt l'adresse vérifiée.

Il était au bon endroit.

Que s'était-il alors passé ? Il entra dans l'entrepôt et en fit le tour à la recherche d'un indice quelconque. Rien, il ne trouva rien. Les couloirs étaient déserts, le mobilier, pour peu qu'il y en eut, avait disparu. Il en était de même pour le matériel médical. Paradoxalement les toiles d'araignées n'avaient pas encore eu le temps de recouvrir les murs et l'entrepôt était d'une propreté étincelante.

En sortant du bâtiment, il remarqua un vieillard endormi au coin de la ruelle.

— Et toi ! Dit-il en le poussant du pied

— Hé là ! Doucement le jeunot, le réprimanda le vieil homme qui s'étira alors.

Il jeta un coup d'œil à son interlocuteur et le reconnut aussitôt.

— Et c'est vous. Merci encore pour le verre, sourit-il.

Heiji le reconnut à son tour et se radoucit aussitôt. Il ne savait pas l'expliquer, mais cet homme lui inspirait confiance, honneur et respect. Trois qualités qui lui faisaient actuellement défaut et il en avait grand besoin.

— Désolé, s'excusa-t-il aussitôt avant de poursuivre. Il y avait une clinique ici, la nuit passée et...

— Vous voulez parlez de la clinique des Lucioles, sans doute. Elle n'est jamais deux fois de suite au même endroit. Elle va et vient au gré des besoins et des nécessités.

— Il faut une sacrée logistique pour cela.

— Le gérant est bien loin d'être dans le besoin. Et puisque nous parlons de lui, seriez-vous monsieur Seguchi ?

— Comment connaissez-vous mon nom ? S'emporta Heiji en l'empoignant par le col et le soulevant de terre avec une facilité déconcertante.

— Du calme, le jeunot ! Je n'ai fait que poser une question. Ma phrase n'avait rien d'affirmative, souligna le vieillard sans pour autant se démonter.

— Je... Navré, dit-il penaud en le reposant à terre lentement.

— Alors, êtes-vous ce monsieur Seguchi ? Reprit le vieil homme, même si sa réaction lui avait servi de réponse.

— Oui ! Affirma Heiji.

— Le gérant de la clinique a laissé ce paquet pour vous, dit le vieillard en ramassant le paquet qui se trouvait à sa gauche. Il contient un nécessaire de premiers secours ainsi que des antidouleurs. À priori vous êtes parti si vite ce matin que vous en avez oublié le paquet qui vous était destiné, m'a-t-il expliqué. Il me la confié sachant que je restai dans le secteur et se doutant que vous reviendrez à un moment donné ou à un autre. Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, il aurait récupéré ce paquet bien plus tard. Un autre soir, une autre semaine.

— Merci, dit Heiji en prenant ledit paquet. Que savez-vous à propos de City Hunter ? Questionna-t-il ensuite prenant son interlocuteur au dépourvu.

— City Hunter ? Répéta-t-il surpris.

— C'est ce que je viens de dire.

— J'ai entendu dire qu'il était à la fois ange et démon, et qu'il valait mieux éviter de s'y frotter ou de provoquer sa colère. Il ne tue pas par plaisir mais par nécessité dira-t-on. Je sais aussi qu'il lui arrive de venir en aide à ses adversaires s'il le juge utile. Mais ne vous y trompez pas, ce n'est ni par pitié ni par compassion... Ce sont deux termes qui lui sont inconnus. C'est le destin qui offre ainsi une seconde chance à ces hommes, ou ces femmes... Une sorte de rédemption en quelque sorte.

— Une rédemption ? Peuh ! Quelle idée saugrenue.

— Quelques anciens tueurs à gages ont jugé sage de renoncer ainsi à leur ancienne vie... Avec difficultés et amertume, je vous l'accorde, mais c'est un fait qu'ils ne regrettent pas. D'autres ont fait fi de cette magnanimité et ne sont plus là pour en témoigner.

— Comment savez-vous cela, vieil homme ?

— Moi ? Mmm... J'ai vu cette offre m'être faite le jour où j'ai croisé sa partenaire qui était alors ma cible. Elle m'a apporté tant de chaleur, de réconfort malgré la situation que j'ai réalisé que je me trompais, j'ai eut ce que l'on pourrait appeler une révélation.

— Que s'est-il passé ? Questionna Heiji intrigué par la tournure de la conversation.

— Cela remonte à il y auara bientôt cinq ans. Ça pour sûr je n'étais déjà plus dans la fleur de l'âge comme on dit, mais de ce fait les gens se méfiaient beaucoup moins de moi… Sauf le City Hunter. Il a su me percer à jour très facilement. Je suivais sa partenaire, ma future proie, dans la rue lorsque j'ai ressenti une très forte aura meurtrière. Il me fut impossible de le localiser, il y avait alors trop de monde, mais le message était clair. Je n'ai cependant pas relâché ma poursuite, ma réputation était en jeu. La foule s'est soudain amenuisée et son aura a disparu. Persuadé qu'il s'était lassé, j'ai voulu passer à l'attaque. C'est là qu'un rival est arrivé. Ne voulant pas me faire couper l'herbe sous le pied je suis intervenu. J'ai été sérieusement blessé tandis que mon adversaire a péri sous mes coups. Lorsque je suis revenu à moi, dans une chambre d'hôpital, elle était là, à mes côtés, inquiète. Nous avons échangé quelques mots, elle m'a remercié de mon intervention et se disait désolée pour moi. Sa candeur, sa tendresse m'ont tant ému que je n'ai su quoi répondre. Puis elle est partie et j'ai alors entendu la voix du City Hunter. Il me mettait en garde et me disait de profiter de cette deuxième chance qui m'était offerte grâce à sa partenaire. C'est elle qui avait insisté pour que des secours soient prévenus et pour qu'il ne me tue pas. Curieusement, l'homme que j'ai abattu s'est révélé être un autre tueur engagé par le même patron. À priori il devait penser que je ne ferais pas l'affaire. City Hunter est allé le trouver et lui a mis les points sur les i. Je n'ai plus jamais entendu parler de lui depuis lors. Le jour de mon départ de l'hôpital elle était de nouveau là. Je lui ai avoué la vérité, mais loin d'être horrifiée, elle m'a sourit et m'a déclaré le savoir depuis le départ.

— Et elle est venue vous voir malgré tout ? Questionna Heiji sceptique.

— Oui. Elle m'a expliqué avoir confiance en moi malgré ce que je m'apprêtais à lui faire subir.

— Quelle naïveté.

— C'est une part d'elle qui fait son charme, sourit le vieillard rêveur.

— J'ai quand même du mal à croire que vous étiez un tueur.

— On me le répète régulièrement quand je raconte des histoires. On me prend le plus souvent pour un plaisantin, expliqua-t-il avant de se durcir soudainement.

Heiji sentit soudain un frisson différent lui traverser l'échine. L'aura qui émanait maintenant du vieillard était devenue cruellement froide et chargé.

— Vous… Vous pouvez arrêter, murmura Heiji mal à l'aise, reconnaissant son erreur.

— Il me suffit d'un rien n'est ce pas ? Sachez que je reste un ange aux côtés du City Hunter, souligna le vieil homme en retrouvant son sourire.

— Et vous ne l'avez réellement jamais vu ? Insista Heiji.

— Peut-être l'ai-je croisé sans savoir qui il était, admit le vieil homme. Et à mon humble avis, mieux vaut ne pas vouloir le croiser en sachant qui il est…

— Merci encore pour le sachet, soupira Heiji avant de repartir.

Une fois de retour dans sa chambre d'hôtel et couché sur son lit, Heiji ressassa les paroles du vieil homme pour la énième fois. Était-ce une ruse du City Hunter ? Était-ce réellement une seconde chance qui lui était offerte par le destin ?

Un courant d'air souleva une feuille de papier qu'il rattrapa machinalement… C'était la lettre de sa sœur… À la lecture des premiers mots sa colère ressurgit. Avant de penser à sa rédemption il devait penser à se venger, ensuite seulement pourrait-il envisager une seconde chance. Ses plans diaboliques lui revinrent en tête rapidement.

Dormir… Il devait dormir avant de les mettre en exécution.

…

Sitôt qu'Heiji avait quitté le vieil homme, une autre personne était sortie de l'immeuble d'en face.

— Qu'en penses-tu Ryô ?

— J'en pense qu'Heiji est perdu… Il ne sait plus où est sa place. Je crains malheureusement que votre échange ne soit pas suffisant. Il suffirait d'un rien pour le faire basculer définitivement dans l'ombre et dans la folie.

— Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé, mais dis-moi… Pourquoi lui ?

—En faisant mes petites recherches, j'ai remarqué qu'il était très souvent manipulé. Oui il est expert de ci de ça, mais il n'a jamais pris de décision seul. Après, lorsque je suis arrivé sur les docks hier, j'ai simplement noté qu'il y avait du grabuge, mais qui, quoi... De là où je me trouvais je ne pouvais pas le voir ni le savoir. Et quand je l'ai sorti de l'eau… Je dois admettre que j'étais à deux doigts de le refaire plonger illico, mais vu son état lamentable…

— Il m'est avis qu'il ne se serait pas gêné.

— Je n'en suis pas si certain… Il a lui aussi un code d'honneur, assura Ryô.

— Par contre toi, je pense que tu aurais réagit différemment par le passé.

— Tu aurais été surpris, Tommy, tu aurais été surpris, sourit Ryô. Je dois effectivement beaucoup à Makimura…

— Et à sa sœur, l'interrompit le vieil homme.

—Aussi, sourit Ryô. D'ailleurs cette histoire de tueur pris de tendresse par sa proie, même si cela t'es véritablement arrivé, c'était presque cela pour lui aussi hier soir. Sauf que ce n'est pas sa proie qui était là, mais son… ennemi.

— Il ne s'en est pas aperçu ?

— J'ai tenté de maîtriser ma haine à son égard et je n'ai échangé aucun regard avec lui. Après… Il est fort probable que son intuition, son sixième sens, m'ait reconnu.

—Et Kaori ? Elle n'était pas là ?

— Non. Elle était restée à l'appartement.

—Tu l'as laissée seule ?

—C'est une grande fille, tu sais. De plus elle n'était pas seule. Nous accueillons une amie chez nous. Reïka, la sœur de l'inspectrice.

— La sœur de… Mais combien de sœurs a-t-elle donc ? Questionna Tommy ne connaissant de nom que Saeko et Yuka.

— Quatre aux dernières nouvelles. C'est la plus âgée des plus jeunes qui est écrivaine et qui monte la pièce de théâtre.

—En parlant de cela, n'avais-tu pas une répétition prévue ce soir ?

— Je me suis échappé après l'essayage de mon costume.

— Ce sera comme une vraie représentation ? C'est chouette ça, sourit Tommy.

— Oui, mais non… C'est horrible. Cela m'oblige à demander un service à Saeko.

— Cela n'a pas l'air de t'enchanter.

—Bien sur que non… Cette garce va certainement en profiter pour faire diminuer sa dette, argua-t-il en sortant une longue liste recensant les nuits coquines dues par l'inspectrice.

—Sacré Ryô, ricana Tommy après en être tombé à la renverse.

…

En parallèle, au théâtre.

— Atchoum, éternua Saeko en sous-vêtements avant de s'essuyer le nez.

— C'est bien plus calme que tout à l'heure, remarqua Kazue.

— C'est normal, souligna Kaori. J'en connais un qui avait une course à faire.

— Ne le dit pas trop fort, murmura Saeko. Elle va t'entendre.

— Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? S'étonna Kaori.

— Quoi donc ?

—Après nos premiers essayages Ryô est allé discuter avec Yuka avant de partir. Je suis certaine qu'il lui a fait mention de sa course.

— Et pas à nous ? S'offusqua Saeko.

— Et pas à nous, renchérit Kaori en soupirant.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapitre 19 : La roue du destin

— _Tu n'as donc pas remarqué ? S'étonna Kaori._

— _Quoi donc ?_

— _Après nos premiers essayages Ryô est allé discuter avec Yuka avant de partir. Je suis certaine qu'il lui a fait mention de sa course._

— _Et pas à nous ? S'offusqua Saeko._

— _Et pas à nous, renchérit Kaori en soupirant._

— Au fait ? Comment se déroule la cohabitation ? Questionna Kasumi.

— Je n'en dors plus, avoua Reïka.

— Et moi donc, renchérit Kaori.

— Pourquoi ne faites vous pas… commença Saeko.

— Fais bien attention au choix de tes mots, l'interrompit Kaori en lui lançant un regard noir.

L'inspectrice en rigola nerveusement.

— Voyons, Kaori, que vas-tu t'imaginer ? Tenta-t-elle.

— Allons, allons, du calme, intervint Reïka. De toute façon cela fait deux soirs qu'il s'absente sans prévenir.

— Oui, je sais. Rien d'anormal en somme, soupira Kaori avant de réagir. Mais… Comment sais-tu cela ?

— Je suis simplement observatrice, répondit la sœur de l'inspectrice mal à l'aise. Et toi ? Demanda-t-elle espiègle.

— C'est mon partenaire… Il est donc normal que je fasse attention à ses faits et gestes.

— Alors pourquoi est-il rentré trempé hier ? Il ne pleuvait pas.

— Il m'a simplement expliqué avoir été témoin d'une tentative de noyade sur les docks. Rien de plus, sourit brièvement Kaori.

— Tu as attendue son retour ? S'étonna Reïka.

— Je… oui, balbutia-t-elle. Mais toi ? Comment sais-tu qu'il était trempé lorsqu'il est rentré ? Demanda-t-elle toujours suspicieuse.

— J'ai entendu du bruit et cela m'a réveillé. Je suis alors sortie de la chambre sans faire de bruit pour ne pas t'éveiller. Sauf que tu n'étais pas présente.

— Qui me dit que tu ne voulais pas en profiter ? Questionna Kaori.

— Voyons, tu sais très bien que tant qu'il n'a pas signé le contrat de mariage je ne passerai pas à l'assaut.

— Reïka, arrêtes de taquiner Kaori, veux-tu ? Intervint Saeko souriante. Du reste, comment allez-vous rentrer ?

— Très bonne question, souligna Reïka.

— Cela dérangerait-il l'une de vous de faire un crochet ? Tenta Kaori.

— Pas de problème pour moi, assura Saeko.

— Merci.

…

L'appartement était plongé dans l'obscurité lorsqu'elles arrivèrent. À priori Ryô n'avait pas fini sa course. Kaori soupira, c'était un soir comme tant d'autres et comme tant d'autres soir elle alla allumer la radio et se mit à préparer le dîner, secondé par Reïka qui avait insisté pour l'aider. Ce ne fut que lorsque tout fut prêt que Ryô arriva.

— Quelle bonne odeur ! Que nous as-tu préparés, Reïka ? Demanda le nettoyeur en lui attrapant les mains.

— Moi ? Mais rien du tout. C'est Kaori qui a cuisiné, répondit-elle en dégageant ses mains.

— Quoi ? Et tu l'as laissé faire ? Gémit-il.

— Ryô, gronda Kaori en le faisant pâlir.

Il se retourna lentement mais rien n'y fit, la massue était déjà partie et il se la reçut de plein fouet.

— J'aurais dû réfléchir avant de parler, maugréa-t-il avant de tomber en arrière.

— Enfin une phrase de sensée, c'est plutôt rare, souligna sa partenaire sans insister. Nous allons passer à table, va te laver les mains, dit-elle ensuite avant de montrer l'exemple.

Bien plus tard dans la soirée, chambre de Kaori. Reïka était à l'affût, le sommeil peinait à arriver. Elle entendit, plus qu'elle ne le vit, Kaori se lever et quitter la chambre. Bien qu'intriguée elle parvint à contrôler sa curiosité pendant un certain temps.

Kaori quitta sa chambre espérant ne pas avoir réveillé Reïka qu'elle pensait endormit. Puis, écoutant son intuition, elle alla trouver Ryô sur le toit en train de se griller une cigarette.

— Tu ne dors pas ? Interrogea-t-il sans se retourner.

— Pas plus que toi, souligna-t-elle. Tu es tracassé par je ne sais quoi, et ne me dis surtout pas le contraire, je ne te croirais pas tant je te connais, appuya-t-elle le faisant sourire brièvement.

Il demeura silencieux un instant, le temps de finir sa cigarette, se demandant quelle serait sa réaction en apprenant l'histoire plus complète sur son action de bon samaritain.

Il brisa finalement le silence qui devenait oppressant.

— J'ai levé l'identité de l'homme que j'ai sauvé de la noyade, dit-il gravement.

— Et cela ne t'enchante guère, conclut-elle.

— Tu vas vite comprendre pourquoi, dit-il avec ironie. Je lui ai aussi laissé une chance de changer de métier… Mais je doute que le message soit bien passé.

— Changer de métier ? Tu as chargé Tommy de transmettre ton message, sourit-elle.

— Il était le mieux placé pour ce faire, dit-il en appuyant sa phrase faisant alors comprendre à Kaori qui était cet homme.

— Tu…Tu as sauvé celui qui tente de me tuer de la noyade ? S'étonna-t-elle.

— Hélas, soupira-t-il en la regardant rapidement avant de prendre appui sur la rambarde. Mais je ne m'en suis rendu compte qu'une fois hors de l'eau. J'ai bien été tenté de le remettre à l'eau mais non…

Kaori était intriguée, néanmoins elle savait que Ryô n'agissait pas ainsi sans raison.

— Crois-tu réellement qu'il pourra encore changer et abandonner sa vie actuelle ? Questionna-t-elle gravement.

— Je ne suis pas certain… Il lui suffirait d'un rien pour le faire sombrer dans la folie définitivement et inversement un rien pourrait être un déclic pour sa « survie ».

Elle s'appuya lentement contre lui et il la sentit frissonner.

— Tu as…

— Froid, l'interrompit-elle. Je suis sortie de ma chambre à la hâte et je n'ai pas mis de manteau avant de venir.

Il retira aussitôt sa veste et la lui posa sur ses épaules.

— Idiote ! Comment penses-tu que Yuka réagirait si elle apprenait que son actrice principale a bêtement attrapé froid à quelques jours de la représentation ? Questionna-t-il avant de l'entraîner à l'intérieur de l'appartement et lui frictionnant le dos.

— Je t'avouerai que la question ne m'a pas du tout traversé l'esprit, rougit-elle.

En refermant la porte menant au toit, une douce odeur de café assaillit leurs narines.

— Reïka ? S'étonnèrent-ils en échangeant un bref regard.

Une petite minute après à la cuisine.

— Ha ! Vous revoilà, fit la détective guillerette.

— Est-ce que tout va bien ? Questionna Ryô.

— T'ai-je réveillé ? Interrogea Kaori.

— Oui, tout va bien. Non, tu ne m'as pas réveillé, je ne dormais pas.

— Et c'est pour cela que tu as préparé du café ? Demanda Ryô.

— Bien sur que non. Lorsque j'ai réalisé que Kaori ne revenait pas, j'ai allumé la lumière et suis sortie de la chambre. J'ai remarqué que la porte menant au toit n'était pas fermé en totalité. J'en ai conclut que vous étiez dehors et qu'un petit café serait le bienvenu. Après tout, n'oublions pas que nous sommes en décembre et qu'après après-demain c'est Noël, dit-elle non sans avoir regardé l'horloge qui indiquait alors 00h05.

— Merci, sourirent Ryô et Kaori.

…

La journée suivante fut on ne peut plus calme, excepté pour Saeko qui avait été mandaté sur plusieurs fronts.

Divers commerces et bijouteries avaient été pris pour cible par des explosions au moment de la fermeture méridienne de ces établissements même la bijouterie sur laquelle elle enquêtait avait été prise pour cible. Le plus inquiétant fut que l'individu avait passé les scellés sans être inquiété par la présence des enquêteurs.

Premier point commun que Saeko constata lorsqu'elle avait été informée de toutes les explosions, tous les commerces et bijouteries visés appartenaient à Monsieur Misushi.

Deuxième point commun qui s'apparentait plutôt à un premier indice, une plume noire de corbeau laissé en évidence sur chaque scène de crime. Et si ses autres informations concernant cet homme étaient correctes, le clan qu'il dirigeait portait le nom des corbeaux. Était-ce une vengeance intestine à ce gang ?

…

Lorsque monsieur Misushi eut vent des mauvaises nouvelles, son visage vira de l'étonnement à la colère. Un commerce, ce n'était pas si grave. Deux commerces… une coïncidence… Mais une dizaine au même moment, là le message était clair on lui cherchait querelles.

Il fit rassembler ses hommes, ses gestionnaires, dans son fief, son bar privé. Même Anko fut conviée à cette réunion de crise. Pendant qu'il leur faisait une leçon de morale, Anko observa chacun des intervenants et finit par remarquer une petite lueur différente dans leur regard.

'Heiji !' Songea-t-elle en réalisant qui était derrière tout ça.

Elle parvint à cacher sa surprise et se demanda si elle devait en parler à … son patron. Après tout il était déjà contre l'idée d'éliminer la partenaire de City Hunter et cela n'arrangeait guère ses projets. Par contre si Heiji avait agit ainsi c'est que cet homme avait dû le pousser à bout. Que s'était-il passé la veille ? Elle n'en avait rien su et avait été contrainte de quitter sa chambre d'hôtel en pleine nuit sans explications. Arrivée au rez-de-chaussée, elle avait entendu un homme dire au réceptionniste que ce message était pour Monsieur Seguchi de la part de sa sœur. Elle n'avait même pas pu manifester son indignation. Comment avaient-ils osé utiliser son nom ainsi. Et que contenait ce message ?

Perdu dans ses réflexions, elle ne s'était pas encore rendu compte que la réunion venait de finir. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'elle fut accosté par un beau ténébreux au regard envoûtant qu'elle sortit de ses pensées. C'était l'américain, comme l'appelait certains hommes de Misushi. De près il était vraiment grand et intimidant.

Ils échangèrent quelques mots puis se saluèrent avec une poigne de main entendue. Le geste n'échappa pas à Misushi.

— Jun ?

— Oui, Père.

— Ce cher Smith semble avoir trouvé un intérêt pour notre nouvelle recrue. Garde les à l'œil quelques jours, je ne voudrais pas qu'un ver se développe au sein des corbeaux. Cependant, méfies-toi… Smith n'est pas à prendre à la légère. Si le City Hunter t'a fait forte impression, sache que cet homme sera aussi te détecter. Après tout il est mon tueur attitré, ne l'oublie pas.

— Bien, Père. Je prendrais les précautions qui s'imposent.

— Au fait, tu m'as fait comprendre qu'une des vidéos surveillances avait eut le temps d'envoyer une image avant l'explosion.

— Oui, mais c'est à n'y rien comprendre. C'est le gérant du commerce qui aurait posé la bombe et pourtant il dit ne se souvenir de rien d'anormal si ce n'est la déflagration.

— Mmmm. Je vais envoyer Smith enquêter sur lui. Peut-être apprendra-t-il quelque chose de nouveau.

— Et s'il l'élimine ?

— Je veillerai à ce qu'il n'agisse pas en ce sens… Ce serait préjudiciable même si un autre pourrait prendre sa place, dit-il. Tu peux disposer fils.

Jun le salua avant de sortir de la pièce.

— Mademoiselle Seguchi, pourrais-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ? L'interpella-t-il en la rejoignant dans le couloir menant à la salle principale.

— Bien sur, répondit-elle masquant son trouble par un sourire.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapitre 20 : Une fratrie dans la tourmente

— _Mademoiselle Seguchi, pourrais-je m'entretenir un instant avec vous ? L'interpella-t-il en la rejoignant dans le couloir menant à la salle principale._

— _Bien sur, répondit-elle masquant son trouble par un sourire._

Ils retournèrent dans la salle de réunion silencieusement.

— Prenez place je vous prie, dit Misushi en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir face à lui.

— Que me voulez-vous ?

— J'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, déclara-t-il avec gravité.

Le ton employé par Misushi la fit frissonner, était-ce à propos de son frère ? Honda observa la jeune femme avant de poursuivre.

— J'ai appris que votre frère avait été victime d'une agression hier soir et laissé pour mort.

— Que… Quoi ! S'exclama-t-elle en se levant. Savez-vous où je puis le trouver ?

— Son corps aurait été jeté dans l'océan.

— Vous devez faire erreur. Heiji n'est pas si faible, dit-elle la voix brisée en se rasseyant.

— Je suis sincèrement désolé pour votre perte, dit-il sobrement. Vous me disiez qu'il avait divers domaines d'expertises.

— Oui, déclara-telle faiblement.

— Cela ne lui a été d'aucune utilité, ironisa-t-il sadiquement tout en gardant un air empathique.

— Ce n'est pas simple d'hypnotiser des gens durant une agression, s'emporta-t-elle et réalisant en avoir trop dit. Je… Je suis désolée, j'ai besoin d'être seule un instant, s'excusa-t-elle ensuite avant de sortir de la pièce à la hâte.

Honda cacha un petit sourire de satisfaction il allait être facile de la manipuler. Qui plus est, elle venait de parler d'hypnose en ce cas peut-être était-il toujours vivant.

Anko avait vraiment besoin d'être seule. Elle devait s'assurer que son frère était bel et bien décédé, en cas contraire elle venait de signer son arrêt de mort en parlant d'hypnose. La seule façon de vérifier cela était alors de retourner à l'hôtel.

Sitôt qu'il avait été informé du départ de la jeune femme, Honda Misushi alla trouver son fils qui faisait une séance de tir avec ses amis, ses gorilles, sous le regard amusé de Smith qui chapeautait le tout et s'amusait de la maladresse d'une majorité des tireurs.

— Pourriez-vous tous nous laisser. J'ai besoin de parler à mon fils en privé.

Le ton employé n'était guère engageant et refuser de sortir eut été suicidaire. L'américain devina immédiatement le contenu de la conversation mais sorti lui aussi de la salle. Après tout il n'était pas convié à la fête… Pour le moment.

— Que voulez-vous, Père ?

— Anko vient d'avouer à demi-mot que son frère était expert en hypnose.

— Ce qui expliquerait pourquoi le gérant ne se souvient de rien, remarqua Jun.

— Ce qui voudrait aussi dire que tes gorilles ont échoué pour l'éliminer, souligna Honda.

— Laissez-leur une seconde chance, balbutia son fils.

— Emmène les vérifier qu'il est bel et bien décédé et ramenez moi une preuve de sa mort… En cas contraire, j'ordonnerai à Smith de les abattre… Tu connais la règle, Fils.

— Bien, Père, dit-il en serrant ses poings de rage

— Ils ont jusqu'au 25 décembre pour faire de nouveau leurs preuves, je suis clément en cette période de l'année, sourit-il d'un air ironique.

…

_En parallèle._

Dans sa chambre d'hôtel Heiji jubilait devant son poste de télévision. Tout se passait comme il espérait. Dommage qu'il ne pouvait pas voir le visage rageur de Misushi il imaginait cependant son rictus de colère.

…

Il s'était sorti très très tôt, de toute manière sa nuit avait été écourté par ses douleurs et il avait passé son temps à préparer des petits colis spéciaux. Ensuite, il s'était soigné et était sorti discrètement pour ne pas attirer l'attention de quiconque à l'accueil, emportant les dits colis avec lui. Il avait commencé par faire le tour des bars dont la fermeture était en cours…

Là, il avait parlé à certains patrons, certains clients usant alors de son talent d'hypnotiseur et leur laissant un des petits colis préparé à la va vite. Il savait que ces jouets seraient inoffensifs pour eux, mais pas pour les bâtiments qu'il visait. Il avait même eut la possibilité de discuter avec un policier enquêtant dans la bijouterie cambriolée. Il l'avait rencontré vraiment par hasard….. Une aubaine pour lui.

L'ordre donné était simple. A telle heure ils devaient déposer le petit colis à proximité des tableaux électriques et des conduits de gaz de chauffage. La petite étincelle ferait le reste en temps voulut. Une fois le colis placé, ils devaient fermer boutique après avoir fait sortir tous les clients. Il était inutile, pour le moment, d'impliquer des vies humaines. Cela… il se le réservait de façon perverse.

…

Satisfait des résultats, il éteignit le téléviseur et décida d'aller faire un tour. Toutefois, il prit ses précautions pour rester incognito. Il alla s'installer devant le miroir de la salle de bain pris soin de remodeler son visage afin qu'il soit plus féminin. Une fois chose faites, il continua son ouvrage et se maquilla méticuleusement. Il était devenu expert en la matière après avoir pris quelques cours auprès de drag-queens, mais cela il l'avait gardé pour lui-même et n'en avait jamais fait mention à quiconque, pas même à sa sœur pour éviter qu'elle ne se moque de lui.

…

Lorsqu'Anko arriva à l'hôtel, elle alla se renseigner directement à l'accueil. Son frère était bien rentré tôt hier matin, très fatigué et depuis lors il n'avait pas été vu au rez-de-chaussée. Par ailleurs, le message lui avait bien était transmis, comme convenu. Bien que la surprise se lisait sur le visage de la jeune femme, le réceptionniste continua son travail l'air de rien.

Se ressaisissant, elle emprunta un crayon et du papier et écrivit un nouveau message à son frère. Elle ne se sentait pas le courage de l'affronter en face à face. Elle venait de se trouver un nouveau mentor et elle savait que le lui dire pourrait avoir de lourdes conséquences aussi trouva-t-elle une toute autre excuse…

Elle laissa le message à la réception à l'attention de son frère puis elle ressortit de l'hôtel. Ce faisant, elle reconnu la voiture appartenant au fils Misushi qui venait de se garer juste en face. Ne voulant pas être vu, elle partie en direction opposé.

…

Lorsqu'il fut prêt, après une bonne heure de préparation, Heiji sorti de la chambre vêtue en femme et méconnaissable. Il arriva devant l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton d'appel. Lorsque les portes s'ouvrirent il vit débarquer quatre hommes en costumes et en reconnut deux d'entre eux. Il demeura impassible et les laissa descendre avant de s'engouffrer dans l'appareil.

Tandis que les portes se refermèrent, il aperçu les hommes courir vers sa chambre et commencer à tambouriner à la porte, il en eut un sourire narquois. Si ces hommes parvenaient à entrer, une sacrée surprise les attendait.

Lorsqu'il arriva au rez-de-chaussée, il croisa le fils Misushi qui le salua avec un sourire charmeur et charmé. Heiji lui rendit son sourire et le vit s'approcher. Cependant qu'il s'arrêta à ses côtés, une explosion retentit faisant vibrer les murs de l'hôtel. Ce fut l'affolement général. L'alarme incendie se mit à retentir et tandis que le réceptionniste alertait les secours, Jun courut vers les escaliers et Heiji remarqua un courrier dans le casier de sa chambre.

Profitant de la cohue, il récupéra le pli ni vu ni connu. Jun croisa les clients de l'hôtel affolés tandis qu'il montait les escaliers. Arrivé à l'étage souhaité, il remarqua une forte fumée se dégager d'une des chambres et courut vers celle-ci. À l'intérieur les flammes étaient en train d'évoluer rapidement et il aperçu les corps des ses amis, ses gorilles, totalement inerte.

Malgré la fumée qui commençait à le faire suffoquer, il pénétra dans la chambre, s'abaissant vers l'air frais et tenta de faire réagir le premier homme qu'il croisa… en vain. Il fut soudain saisi par deux bras puissants et tiré vers l'extérieur de la chambre.

— Laissez-moi, cria-t-il.

— Restez tranquille, Monsieur, nous allons nous occuper de vous et d'eux, souligna l'homme à ses côtés.

Il remarqua alors qu'il s'agissait de pompiers.

…

A l'extérieur l'explosion avait aussi provoqué une belle frayeur. Anko, encore à proximité, s'était retourné incrédule vers l'hôtel.

— Heiji ! S'était-elle écriée en remarquant la fumée se dégageait d'un des étages par la fenêtre.

Elle se mit à courir en sens inverse et percuta une dame de plein fouet. Le choc la fit tomber en arrière. Elle se releva aidée par l'inconnue qui la maintenait fermement, l'empêchant de courir vers l'hôtel.

— Lâchez-moi ! Heiji ! Cria-t-elle derechef.

La femme à ses côtés frémit, mais elle n'y accorda aucune attention.

— Il n'était sans doute pas là, suggéra la femme tentant de lui remonter le moral.

— Qu'en savez-vous ? Questionna Anko avec hargne et en pleurs.

Heiji sentit son cœur se serrer devant la tristesse qui émanait de sa sœur. Devait-il lui dire la vérité ? Était-ce là la même femme qui lui avait laissé un courrier si glacial la veille ?

— Faites moi confiance, sourit-il. Vous devez être Anko, tenta-t-il ensuite.

— D'où savez-vous cela ? Questionna-t-elle surprise et arrêtant de se débattre.

— J'ai croisé votre frère qui sortait de l'hôtel, je venais aux nouvelles après l'avoir vu presque mort avant-hier, menti-t-il. Il m'a avoué assez sadiquement qu'il avait piégé sa chambre si jamais on le cherchait toujours. Bien évidemment, la bombe n'était armée que durant son absence. J'ai eu bien du mal à croire qu'un homme si charmant puisse dire vrai. Mais maintenant…

— Sauriez-vous où il est allé ? Demanda Anko avec espoir.

— Hélas non. Maintenant, veuillez m'excuser, mais je dois y aller. Dit la jeune femme en hélant un taxi.

Anko observa la femme partir, elle avait quelque-chose de soudainement familier. Heiji ressentait le regard appuyé de sa sœur et lorsque le taxi partit, il décida de lui faire signe par la fenêtre. Il eut le temps de remarquer sa réaction, elle venait de le reconnaître.

Vivant, Heiji était vivant… Mais pourquoi cette mascarade ? Elle voulut soudain le suivre mais aucun autre taxi ne se présenta dans le secteur. Elle décida alors d'aller prendre un bus et partie à son tour dans la même direction, ne sachant pas vraiment où s'arrêter elle alla jusqu'au terminus. Là, elle regarda autour d'elle et décida de faire le parcours en sens inverse à pieds … Elle avait besoin de réfléchir et pour elle il n'y avait pas meilleur moyen que la marche à pieds.

…

Après avoir quitté le taxi, Heiji se mêla à la foule et s'attarda sur les différentes scènes de ses méfaits pour se changer les idées. Le regard de sa sœur et ses pleurs hantaient son esprit. Et il avait besoin de se changer les idées pour garder sa motivation intacte. Puis il gagna le parc de Shinjuku et profita des derniers rayons de soleil hivernaux en prenant place sur un banc quelconque.

Ses yeux vaquèrent ça et là, s'arrêtant soudainement sur l'air de jeux des enfants très animé. À y regarder de plus près il n'y avait guère d'adultes pour les surveiller. Une femme discutait avec un couple et jetait des regards réguliers vers les enfants, cela lui rappela sa mère toujours à l'affût de ses moindres faits et gestes.

Mettant une main dans sa poche, il sentit un papier sous ses doigts et se rappela le message récupéré dans le casier de sa chambre. Le papier était plié, sur ce dernier il reconnut le logo de l'hôtel. Le mot, quel qu'il soit, avait été improvisé. Il déplia la missive et su au premier mot qu'il avait été écrit par sa sœur.


	21. Chapter 21

Nda :_Vous ne l'attendiez plus et le voilà! Bonne année et bonne lecture à vous._

* * *

Chapitre 21 : Rencontres…

_Mettant une main dans sa poche, il sentit un papier sous ses doigts et se rappela le message récupéré dans le casier de sa chambre. Le papier était plié, sur ce dernier il reconnut le logo de l'hôtel. Le mot, quel qu'il soit, avait été improvisé. Il déplia la missive et su au premier mot qu'il avait été écrit par sa sœur._

« Cher frère,

J'espère que tu vas bien. J'ai entendu des choses chez Misushi que je n'aurai certainement pas dû entendre. Un message de ma part t'aurait été transmis. Sache qu'hormis celui que je suis en train de t'écrire que je ne t'ai rien laissé auparavant. Ne crois surtout pas un traître mot de ce que message contenait.

Mon infiltration dans ce clan porte enfin ses fruits. J'ai rencontré l'américain… Le fameux. Il est plutôt bel homme et partage mon avis sur le City Hunter, mais il admet ne jamais l'avoir rencontré à ce jour. Il a l'air plus sincère que les autres yakuzas. Le peu d'échange que j'ai pu avoir avec lui m'a conduit à la conclusion que le clan était aux abois. Il y aurait des taupes parmi eux.

Je ne sais pas ce que Misushi cherchait en me faisant croire que tu étais décédé, mais j'ai décidé de jouer son jeu. Je sais que tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je dois être solo sur ce coup. Il croit que je n'ai pas vu clair, pourtant, je sais qu'il cherche à me manipuler mais comme tu le sais si bien, j'ai plus d'un tour dans mon sac et le charme fait parti intégrante de mes qualités, tout comme la comédie et l'art dramatique.

J'ai appris qu'il était contre mon idée d'abattre la partenaire du City Hunter, mais crois moi bien, je n'approuve pas son choix. D'une manière ou d'une autre elle périra. Quelle que soit le moyen que j'emploierai j'aurai ma revanche.

Où que tu te trouves soit bien prudent, j'ai dans l'idée que Misushi cherchera à se venger de tes explosifs. Il n'a pas du tout apprécié.

Amour.

Anko. »

Il replia la lettre lentement, les mains tremblantes.

— Bonjour, Madame, fit soudain une petite voix à ses côtés.

Perdu dans ses pensées il n'avait pas vu l'enfant se rapprocher. Il se tourna vers la petite et lui sourit brièvement.

— Bonjour, comment t'appelles-tu ? Questionna-t-il en prenant une voix légèrement efféminée.

— Je m'appelle Kaori, sourit-elle en créant en lui une légère tension. Pourquoi êtes-vous si triste ? Questionna la petite inconsciente du trouble qu'elle avait suscité en lui.

— Je ne suis pas triste, fit-il surpris.

— Alors pourquoi pleurez-vous ? Continua l'enfant.

Heiji réalisa alors que des larmes coulaient sans qu'il ait pu les en empêcher.

'Quel piètre tueur je fais', songea-t-il.

— J'ai de la poussière dans les yeux, sourit-il à l'enfant en s'essuyant ceux-ci du revers de sa manche. Maintenant retourne vite voir ta mère elle va s'inquiéter de te voir parler avec une inconnue.

— Ma mère n'est pas là, fit la fillette tristement. Je suis avec mes amis et Madame Mayuko, expliqua l'enfant. Elle dirige l'orphelinat où j'habite, continua-t-elle.

'L'orphelinat,' se répéta-t-il mentalement.

— Et le jour de la veille de Noël nous allons voir un spectacle au théâtre. Ce sera chouette, en plus ma mère sera là, continua la petite sans réaliser que la grande personne ne l'écoutait qu'à moitié.

— Kaori ! Tu viens ? L'appela une de ses camarades.

Mayuko, qui avait remarqué Kaori, allait pour l'appeler elle aussi mais en voyant la petite Agnès se lever elle s'était interrompue sachant que la petite allait la devancer.

Heiji, les yeux rougis, vit celle que la petite avait nommé Madame Mayuko, saluer le couple et s'approcher de lui. Il remarqua aussitôt que la femme qu'elle venait de saluer n'était autre que…

'Makimura Kaori !'

Il tenta de maîtriser sa colère, l'homme à ses côtés ne pouvait être que son partenaire, City Hunter. Il était inutile de se dévoiler maintenant.

— Bonjour, Madame. J'ose espérer que la petite ne vous a pas trop importunée, entendit-il.

— Oh, non, rétorqua-t-il en souriant. C'est une brave enfant. Elle a l'air contente d'aller au théâtre prochainement.

— Vous n'avez pas idée. Une prochaine fois je leur annonce la nouvelle au dernier moment. En espérant qu'il n'y ait pas de prochaine fois en ma compagnie.

— Que voulez-vous dire ?

— Ces enfants sont orphelins… Merci encore pour votre patience, s'inclina légèrement Mayuko.

—Je vous en prie, rétorqua-t-il de la même manière demeurant néanmoins assis. Bonne fin d'après-midi, salua-t-il ensuite.

— Merci, vous de même, rétorqua Mayuko avant de retourner auprès des enfants et de les réunir, il allait être l'heure de partir.

Heiji regarda autour de lui, le couple avait disparu. Il eut un rire nerveux en repensant au prénom de la petite, quelle ironie. L'air se fit soudain plus frais et il nota que la nuit commençait à tomber. Pensif quant à la missive de sa sœur, il décida d'aller faire un tour dans le quartier des bars et finit par s'arrêter dans le premier établissement qu'il estima potable.

N'oubliant pas qu'il était déguisé, il alla s'installer bien à l'écart du comptoir. Surpris de voir une si belle femme seule à cette heure-ci, le barman tenta la conversation.

— Bonsoir, Madame, que désirez-vous ?

— Un peu de solitude et un verre de martini.

— Un peu de solitude ? Vous risquez d'être abordée si vous restez plus longtemps ici.

—Est-ce à dire que je dois partir ? Questionna Heiji, blessé. Je puis très bien trouver un autre endroit en ce cas, dit-il ensuite en se levant.

— Désolé, Madame, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Mais votre beauté va sans doute faire des émules.

— Nous verrons bien, sourit Heiji amusé. Et ne vous en faites pas pour moi, j'ai de quoi me défendre.

— Je vous amène votre martini, Madame, salua le serveur en s'éloignant.

Heiji soupira et se fit pensif. Il ressortit alors la lettre de sa sœur et la relut. Les émotions se bousculaient en lui. Il ne savait pas s'il devait être en colère, triste ou joyeux.

Un parfum familier lui titilla soudain les narines et lui fit tourner la tête vers la porte d'entrée. Elle était là… Anko fit un pas à l'intérieur, hésitante, triste, la démarche lourde. Elle s'avança vers lui sans le voir, perdue dans ses pensées. Elle avait déambulait dans les rues de la ville à la recherche de son frère… Sans succès. Et là… Lorsque finalement elle releva la tête…

— Grande sœur ? Fit-elle hésitante en posant son regard sur lui.

— Bonsoir petite sœur, rétorqua-t-il en souriant et lui faisant signe de prendre place face à lui.

Elle le dévisagea, cherchant à le retrouver sous sa couche de maquillage.

—Assieds-toi donc, je ne vais pas te manger.

Anko se rapprocha de lui davantage et posa ses mains sur son visage.

— Doucement je te prie, murmura-t-il un poil menaçant bien malgré lui et sans cacher sa voix.

— Je te croyais… Et puis je t'ai vu…. Tu es parti si vite, bégaya-t-elle.

— Je n'avais pas encore lu ta nouvelle lettre, dit-il en appuyant sur nouvelle d'un air méprisant.

— Que te racontait la précédente ? Questionna Anko soucieuse.

— Comme si tu ne le savais pas, gronda-t-il.

— Grand fr… Grande sœur, je t'assure que je n'en suis pas l'auteure.

Ses yeux reflétaient son désarroi, son inquiétude et son innocence Heiji en soupira.

— Il vaut mieux pour toi que tu l'ignores et que tu fasses comme si Heiji avait bel et bien disparu lors de l'explosion de sa chambre d'hôtel.

— Mais… Que vas-tu devenir ?

— Pour le moment je panse mes plaies ensuite, j'en finirai définitivement avec le samaritain et sa compagne.

— Heiji ?

— Non, l'interrompit-il. Je te l'ai dit, Heiji n'existe plus. Mon nom est Haruka.

Il l'observa un instant et lui fit signe de ne rien dire de plus lorsqu'il aperçu le serveur revenir.

— Madame, votre verre de Martini.

— Merci.

— Et que désire votre amie ? Questionna-t-il ensuite.

— Rien pour le moment, merci, répondit Anko en souriant. Je vous ferais signe, rajouta-t-elle ensuite.

Le serveur s'inclina et s'éclipsa, espérant que l'étalon de Shinjuku ne se montrerait pas ce soir. Ce client avait le chic pour faire fuir les plus belles clientes. Malheureusement pour lui, c'est toujours quand on parle du loup qu'on le voit apparaître. Lorsqu'il entendit la porte de l'établissement s'ouvrir, le serveur leva la tête et blêmit en l'apercevant.

Heiji ressentit l'aura de son adversaire avant même de le voir et cacha son ressentit. Il n'était pas nécessaire de se faire découvrir.

— Petite sœur, maîtrises toi, murmura-t-il en lui attrapant les mains.

— Hei… Haruka ? Dit-elle perplexe.

— Oh mais que vois-je ? Deux belles miss mokkori ! S'extasia l'étalon en se jetant sur elles.

Anko se tendit en reconnaissant la voix de son ennemi, Haruka lui serra la main davantage en cherchant un moyen de se débarrasser de l'opportun.

Les mains de Ryô se firent baladeuses sur le corps de la plus svelte jeune femme, s'arrêtant à des endroits stratégiques pour mieux masser ce corps qui lui était « offert ».

— Mais, mais arrêtez, espèce de pervers ! Ragea Anko avant de lui coller une gifle magistrale qui le fit reculer.

Malgré la marque de la gifle bien visible, Ryô joua avec son déséquilibre pour avancer de nouveau vers elles et, titubant, posa sa main sur la cuisse de la femme la plus forte pour se rattraper. Lorsque sa main glissa plus à l'intérieur, la sensation qu'il éprouva le fit tomber à terre et reculer à quatre pattes, blême.

— Hou ! J'aime les hommes directs, lança Haruka en se levant, amusé de la réaction qu'il avait suscitée.

Il se sentit soudain joueur et se rapprocha sensuellement de son ennemi.

Ryô se releva rapidement et parvint à retrouver contenance. Il posa alors une main sur l'épaule de la forte femme qui lui faisait maintenant face.

— Désolé de vous faire de la peine, mais je ne suis pas ce genre d'hommes, dit-il d'un air posé. Moi, je préfère les vraies jeunes femmes ! S'exclama-t-il en se jetant de nouveau vers l'autre personne.

— Espèce de malotru! Ragea Haruka en l'attrapant par la cheville et l'envoyant vers l'entrée de l'établissement avant de retourner s'asseoir tranquillement.

— Grande sœur ? Interrogea Anko.

— Pas maintenant, murmura-t-il.

Cette réaction lui avait été néfaste et il se demandait s'il n'avait pas rouvert une plaie quelconque tant la douleur lui martelait le corps. Il attrapa son verre de Martini et le bu d'une traite.

— Cela ne te réussis pas de draguer les hommes, Ryô, murmura un vieillard en l'aidant à se relever.

— Et moi qui croyais avoir trouvé la perle rare, pleurnicha-t-il tandis que le vieillard l'entraîna à sa suite, prenant place à la première table libre qui s'avéra être à trois tables des belles demoiselles.

— Soit un peu plus sérieux, Ryô, le réprimanda le vieillard comme on gronde un enfant pris en faute.

— Alors quoi de neuf ?

— Tu as certainement entendu parler de l'explosion d'une chambre d'hôtel.

— Brièvement. D'après les journalistes elle aurait fait 6 victimes dont 5 morts et personne pour le moment n'en connait l'origine.

— 4 de ces morts travaillaient pour Jun Misushi, lui-même a été victime de l'explosion, mais en moindre mesure. Il aurait été intoxiqué par les fumées de l'incendie.

— Qui est la dernière victime ?

— Le corps était tant carbonisé qu'une identification est impossible. En attente de résultats la police présume qu'il s'agissait de l'occupant de la chambre d'hôtel.

— À savoir ?

— J'y viens…

— Comme d'habitudes ? Demanda le serveur en arrivant à leurs côtés.

— Comme d'habitude, confirma Ryô si sévèrement que le serveur repartit à vive allure.

— Qui était-ce ? Interrogea Ryô après s'être assuré qu'il n'y avait pas d'oreilles indiscrètes.

— Heiji Seguchi… Kaori n'a plus à s'en faire.

— Je ne parlerai pas trop vite à ta place. Il m'est avis qu'il n'a pas du tout souffert des flammes, appuya Ryô en lui indiquant les deux jeunes femmes qu'il avait tenté de draguer.

— Tu veux dire que l'une d'elles… S'étonna le vieillard.

— Pour changer de sujet, voici le lieu où « Les Lucioles » ouvriront leurs portes ce soir, dit Ryô d'une voix plus claire qui contrastée avec ses chuchotements. J'ai croisé le gérant qui m'a demandé de faire ma distribution de cartes aux habitués. Assures-toi que l'une d'entre elles parvienne à qui de droit.

— Pas de souci, Ryô, souligna le vieillard tandis que le serveur posa les 2 verres à tables.

— Attendez, l'arrêta Ryô avant de lui passer de quoi régler la note rapidement.

— Merci, s'inclina le serveur avant de partir.

— Bon je te laisse Tommy, fit Ryô avant de boire son verre d'une traite. Je suis attendu, affirma-t-il gravement.

Puis il fit mine de partir mais s'arrêta brusquement et un sourire béat fit son apparition.

— Mais avant ça, un dernier gros câlin ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant vers les deux femmes de tout à l'heure.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapitre 22 : Lucioles et libellules

— _Pour changer de sujet, voici le lieu où « Les Lucioles » ouvriront leurs portes ce soir, dit Ryô d'une voix plus claire qui contrastée avec ses chuchotements. J'ai croisé le gérant qui m'a demandé de faire ma distribution de cartes aux habitués. Assures-toi que l'une d'entre elles parvienne à qui de droit._

— _Pas de souci, Ryô, souligna le vieillard tandis que le serveur posa les 2 verres à tables._

— _Attendez, l'arrêta Ryô avant de lui passer de quoi régler la note rapidement._

— _Merci, s'inclina le serveur avant de partir._

— _Bon je te laisse Tommy, fit Ryô avant de boire son verre d'une traite. Je suis attendu, affirma-t-il gravement._

_Puis il fit mine de partir mais s'arrêta brusquement et un sourire béat fit son apparition._

— _Mais avant ça, un dernier gros câlin ! S'écria-t-il en se jetant vers les deux femmes de tout à l'heure._

Sans se concerter, Anko attrapa le verre vide de sa 'grande sœur' tandis que celle-ci leva la table si haut que Ryô s'y encastra. Haruka grimaça derechef, l'effort lui était néfaste.

— C'en est trop, fulmina-t-elle, je ne resterai pas une minute de plus dans cet établissement.

— Grande… Grande sœur, attends-moi, fit Anko en courant derrière elle.

Elle s'arrêta au comptoir pour y déposer le verre vide et régler la note avant de la poursuivre.

Haruka s'était arrêtée près de la porte d'entrée et fixa son regard sur le vieil homme qui venait de quitter la table du City Hunter.

— Madame, salua-t-il en passant à ses côtés. Vous avez l'air souffrante. Si je puis me permettre, je connais un endroit où l'on pourra prendre soin de vous, continua-t-il en lui tendant une carte de visite.

D'abord réticente, 'Haruka' reconnu le vieillard.

Il était celui-là même à qui il avait offert un verre quelques jours auparavant. Il était celui-là même qu'il avait réveillé brutalement en découvrant l'entrepôt de la clinique vide. Le vieil homme savait-il qu'il était en présence du City Hunter ? Par ailleurs n'était ce pas ce dernier qui lui avait donné le paquet de cartes de visites. Afin de ne pas s'exposer il accepta la dite carte tout en cachant sa surprise.

— Merci monsieur, dit-elle en souriant avant de reprendre sa route.

— Que vas-tu faire maintenant, grande sœur ? Questionna Anko une fois à ses côtés.

— Je ne sais pas, admit-elle.

— Et que fais-tu de ma demande ? Interrogea Anko en s'arrêtant tout en prenant un air maussade.

— Tu sais très bien que j'irai jusqu'au bout, je te l'ai promis.

— Excuse-moi, mais ce n'est pas l'impression que j'en ai. Je t'ai connu beaucoup plus agressif, assena-t-elle.

Sans raison, Heiji sentit une colère sourde monter en lui.

— Je ne reviens jamais sur ma parole, tu devrais le savoir, aboya-t-il oubliant de masquer sa voix et la faisant frémir. Je me permets une journée de repos supplémentaire et ensuite… Tu n'auras qu'à te rendre au théâtre le jour J pour assister à sa chute.

'Le voilà redevenu lui-même !' Jubila-t-elle intérieurement.

— Désolée, je ne voulais pas te froisser, dit-elle d'une petite voix comme pris en faute.

— Tu ferais mieux de rentrer, ton « patron » va finir par se demander ce que tu fais à l'extérieur, dit-il en appuyant le mot patron. File, rajouta-t-il en la voyant qui hésitait.

— Reposes-toi bien alors, sourit-elle avant de s'éclipser.

Il la regarda partir et soupira longuement avant de regarder la carte qu'il avait récupérée. Sur celle-ci figurait la nouvelle adresse de la clinique des Lucioles. Surpris, il se tourna vers l'établissement qu'il venait de quitter, mais le vieil homme n'était déjà plus là. Sa couverture avait-elle sauté ? Était-ce une simple coïncidence ? Les questions se bousculèrent, néanmoins il décida d'y aller. Cela lui permettrait de se reposer convenablement… Au moins pour cette nuit.

…..

Le lendemain, veille de la représentation officielle, ce fut d'ores et déjà le moment fatidique pour Yuka. Cette fois les répétitions restèrent en huis clos et cette fois tout se déroula à la perfection. Ses amis avaient tous bien remplis leurs rôles, même Ryô malgré ses sempiternelles pitreries. Il ne restait qu'à reproduire la même chose le lendemain avec les costumes en plus et le tour serait joué. Enfin, elle espéra que pour la vraie représentation le prince n'embrassa pas la princesse sur le front comme il l'avait fait aujourd'hui.

La répétition ayant eu lieu le matin, Ryô profita de son après-midi pour aller trouver ses différents indics. Il apprit ainsi qu'Heiji s'était de nouveau rendu aux Lucioles, sous le nom d'emprunt d'Haruka. Le médecin avait apprécié le revoir et l'avait reconnu sans peine malgré son déguisement il n'avait cependant posé aucune question mais lui avait fait remarqué qu'il faisait un très beau drag-queen. Lorsque le matin était arrivé, il avait recommandé à son patient de se rendre à la Libellule équivalent diurne des Lucioles. Là il pourrait s'y reposer et même y passer la journée bien tranquillement.

Apprenant cela, Ryô avait téléphoné au responsable du second établissement pour en apprendre davantage. Une femme répondant au nom d'Haruka s'était bien présentée le matin même et se trouvait toujours sur place. Une chambre individuelle lui avait été attribuée pour qu'elle puisse bénéficier de plus de tranquillité ses traits étaient tirés et la fatigue était lisible sur son visage. Ryô remercia son interlocuteur avant de raccrocher et de retourner chez lui.

…

De son côté Anko ruminait sa vengeance, se demandant comment son frère allait s'y prendre. Perdue dans ses pensées elle n'avait pas prêtée attention aux allers-venus incessants des hommes de Misushi. Seule la mention de son frère la fit retourner à la réalité. Le corps retrouvé dans la chambre d'hôtel s'était avéré être celui d'un homme quelconque. Misushi savait désormais que Heiji était toujours vivant.

Bien que désireux de se venger de lui, sa préoccupation première était de remettre de l'ordre dans ses effectifs suite aux diverses explosions qui avaient touchés ses commerces. Il ordonna à son tueur de refaire rentrer dans le rang les plus prompts à vouloir se faire justice eux-mêmes en lui laissant carte blanche. Bien évidemment après une première exécution, le nom de Smith parcouru les lèvres des autres gérants qui obéirent au doigt et à l'œil. Pour Misushi il était encore trop tôt pour agir vouloir se venger revenait à les sortir de l'ombre et le moment n'était vraiment pas propice.

Dans le même temps il fit comprendre à Anko que son frère n'était qu'un futur cadavre en sursis. Aussi, si elle savait où le trouver, liberté lui été donné d'aller l'avertir.

Flairant le piège, Anko joua le jeu de l'ignorance appuyant son argumentation sur le fait de ne pas l'avoir vu depuis qu'elle avait quitté l'hôtel elle-même délogée par les hommes de mains de Misushi et cordialement invitée à demeurer chez lui depuis l'avant-veille et lui rappelant qu'il lui avait appris sa disparition dans l'océan.

Ne ressentant pas de malice lors de cet échange, le chef des Corbeaux jugea que la jeune femme ignorait réellement ce qu'il en était. Toutefois méfiant, il la garda à l'œil. Après tout il savait très bien qu'elle souhaitait la mort d'une femme qu'il voulait, lui, garder en vie pour en faire une pièce maîtresse dans son œuvre

Lors de l'enquête qu'il avait diligenté, il avait appris que cette femme, cette Kaori, faisait partie d'une troupe de théâtre amateur dont la représentation devait avoir lieu le 24 décembre pour les enfants de l'orphelinat. Amoureux de théâtre, il avait décidé d'aller lui aussi assister à la représentation mais n'en parla qu'à son fils encore hospitalisé suite à l'incendie de la chambre d'hôtel.

…

Heiji, sous le nom d'emprunt d'Haruka, avait suivit les conseils du médecin des Lucioles. Après tout quoi de mieux pour se reposer qu'un hôpital pour égarés. Il s'était présenté aux Libellules en fin de matinée et avait été surpris d'apprendre qu'il était attendu. Le docteur de cette clinique lui avait alors expliqué que les Lucioles et les Libellules demeuraient en constante relation afin que certains patients puissent bénéficier de soins de manières prolongées. Tant fatigué il s'était rapidement endormi jusqu'à ce que l'infirmière vienne le réveiller pour le dîner.

Là, il remarqua qu'il n'était plus au même endroit. Devant son regard intrigué, l'infirmière lui expliqua qu'il avait été transféré aux Lucioles tandis qu'il dormait profondément. Elle lui cacha néanmoins que le médecin des Libellules le jugeant trop fatiguée, lui avait injecté un anesthésiant pour faciliter le transfert. Aussi profita-t-il de cette dernière nuit de repos.

Demain était un grand jour pour lui. Il avait quelques détails à régler avant le grand final. Il connaissait le lieu de la représentation, il connaissait l'œuvre qui allait être interprétée, mais il ignorait l'heure… Enfin, il l'ignorât jusqu'à ce qu'il se décide à allumer le téléviseur qui se trouvait dans la chambre où il était installé. Là, un bandeau publicitaire été diffusé rappelant l'heure de celui-ci, la diffusion en direct et la possibilité de faire un don pour les orphelinats en composant le numéro de téléphone qui s'affichait.

Il crut tout d'abord à une provocation de son adversaire. Mais, lorsque l'infirmière entra une fois qu'il eut terminé de manger.

— Mademoiselle, questionna-t-il avant qu'elle ne ressorte.

— Que puis-je pour vous, Madame ?

— Cette histoire de pièce de théâtre retransmise m'intrigue. Sauriez-vous ce qu'il en est ?

— Vous avez de la chance, j'ai une amie qui a un ami, qui a lui-même une amie et qui…

— Pourriez-vous aller au plus court je vous prie ? Fit il un peu plus gravement qu'il ne l'aurait voulut.

Pas plus impressionnée, l'infirmière s'arrêta néanmoins et lui sourit avant de continuer de la sorte.

— Il paraitrait que le préfet de police a fait des pieds et des mains afin que la représentation soit retransmise. Tout cela parce que sa jeune fille est à l'origine du projet.

— La fille du préfet de police ?

— Oui, c'est une jeune écrivaine déjà très reconnu.

'Il risque d'y avoir des policiers pour assurer la sécurité. Si la représentation a bien lieu à 14h cela ne va pas me laisser beaucoup de temps pour préparer le terrain. Il faut que je puisse partir au plus tôt demain matin,' songea-t-il.

— Une dernière chose.

— Qu'y-a-t-il ?

— Le médecin ne devrait pas tarder à passer. Si vous avez des questions, n'hésitez pas à lui en parler, sourit l'infirmière avant de s'éclipser.


End file.
